


A Seer's Misfortune

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Louder Than Words [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: AKA Mute Firepaw: The Ghost Remix. AU where Firepaw can see ghosts and gets his tail whooped a bit too much in that fight with Longtail.
Series: Louder Than Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129367
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the culmination of a bunch of asks from a Warrior Cats Tumblr blog (official-dark-forest) who posted an AU where the fight between Longtail and Rusty turned... lethal. Moreso than canon. I'm a bit squeamish so I did myself a favor and toned it down. I also added my own spin on things. But go check out the original! It's amazing and the blogger deserves some love!
> 
> For my current readers, I am absolutely still working on Just a Dream. ShadowClan's pov is mauling me like the dogs from A Dangerous Path but I shall prevail! Here, have some of this instead.

#  **One**

Rusty knew the strange cats were watching him. At first, he thought they were just another group of ghosts looking for help. They never talked, from what he could see. But their paws didn’t go through the ground and they never got any closer than the treeline. Besides, some of the alley cats he was helping offered to yowl at them and came back disappointed that it didn’t work. So they weren’t ghosts. But they might still need his help. Even if they weren’t ghosts themselves, they might be troubled by one. In a forest that big, there were bound to be all kinds of dead animals.

For some reason, only cats came to him. He’s seen plenty of dead things, roadkill on the street, pets in a room at the back of the pound, birds drinking from a pond with bad water, all kinds. But dogs, squirrels, birds, and the like never came to him, even if he knew they were dead. They likely had their own ghost-seer. He tried not to question it.

His powers took him all over the Houses in an attempt to help some poor hapless tom or molly that had bitten off more than they could chew. He sometimes gazed upon the outskirts, but his mother had always insisted that he wasn’t to go too far into the city. He was wanted there, but they were troublesome. So as long as those cats didn’t know where he lived, he was safe. That stood even after he left for his own Housefolk home. He’s been there for almost half his life, coming and going as he pleased. Or rather, as the ghosts needed him. These Housefolk had been good to him, even if he was more of an outside cat with a taste for, well, he wouldn’t call the food he got in return for helping a ghost _the finer things in life_ , but they weren’t the dry food left in his bowl.

He’d had too much time to think about this stuff. Were these cats ever going to approach him? It was his seventh night out here and he was tempted to give up on them. Surely they'd seen the many cats, living and dead, come looking for him. They had to know that he could help, however big or annoying the ghost was. So why were these cats just staring at him from the trees?!

“Are you going to see those wildcats?”

Smudge has been his friend since he moved to this house. Three and then some moons had been shared with this cat, and they’d been fast friends at that. So he would miss the plump black-and-white furball. Especially since he got a weird feeling from these cats watching him.

“Wildcats, you say? What do you know about them?” Rusty prompted. He figured Smudge would have told him if he knew anything important, but maybe not.

“Henry said he’s gone into the woods once.”

“Not in this life.” Rusty deadpanned. Smudge flinched at the dark joke. Henry was an old tom on his last legs. Rusty would be sorry to see him go, but Smudge knew better than to take anything the tom said seriously.

“He said there are all kinds of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast-.”

“I’ve eaten a mouse if that counts. The wet food you get tastes almost as good.”

“Well, they might be the cats looking for you. And knowing you, you’ll find them first.”

“Sure will. I’ve been getting stared at for the past seven nights and it’s about time I see why.”

“Yeah, I figured you would say that. Good luck, Rusty. Come find me if you need anything. I’ll sound the alarm.”

“Thanks, Smudge.”

Rusty jumped down towards the fence and shuffled into the woods. This newest collar the Housefolk gave him was sky-blue and had a bell on it. He hoped it wouldn’t scare whoever was watching him.

The white tip of a bushy red tail trailed through a clump of ferns. He was tempted to call out, thinking it was one of the cats who had been watching him, but then its scent drifted to his nose. A meat-eater that was nothing he recognized.

A faint rustling from behind had him turn around to find nothing but the whistle of leaves strewn on the ground. Perhaps there were ghosts in these woods. He wondered if the wildcats could see them like he could. It was only when the faint rustling behind him turned into a loud and close leaf-crackle that Rusty recalled why he was here.

 _Right, living cats. Might need a ghost-seer_.

The thing about inserting yourself into other cats’ affairs is that they might not know why you’re there. Or even want you there.

The cat hit him like an explosion, definitely living. Dead cats could have the same impact but it took a lot of practice or a lot of rage and there was a different feeling to it. Something less solid that let Rusty know who he was dealing with. Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. He tried to throw off his attacker but the cat had fastened themself to his back with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck and he snorted internally. A bigger cat would have squished him to the ground and torn his throat out for just being there. This was another kitten.

Slightly stunned by the knowledge, Rusty did something extremely stupid.

Any cat worth their pelt would scold him for this move. Including Nutmeg, who didn’t even know how to fight! Rusty flipped himself onto his back and threw his attacker off with all four paws gripping tight. He didn’t throw the cat very far, but it was enough to get to his paws and pounce on his opponent.

“Relax!” Rusty ordered. “Tell your elders I just want to talk.”

“You just attacked me and you want me to relax?!” The tom, grey with black stripes, as far as Rusty could tell, was panting and had his claws unsheathed. “Besides, who are you to tell me what to do?!”

“The cat they’re looking for, fluffbutt, go get an older cat!”

“Fluffbutt?! Why you-!”

“At ease, Greypaw.” A molly insisted calmly, having appeared before them, well-hidden by the gloom of the forest. “This cat is right to say that we’ve been looking for him. Though I’m not sure how he would know that.”

The molly was huge, bigger than any of the scrawny cats that usually asked him for help. Dead or alive. And he’d seen some big ones, or so he thought. His head barely came up past her knee, and since his attacker, Grey, was closer to his size it was safe to assume that she could crush them both underpaw and not lose a wink of sleep.

“Bluestar!” Grey stuttered. Rusty rolled his eyes.

“If you stammer whenever you meet a bigger cat, you won’t get far in life.” Rusty drawled, hoping his fear-scent wasn’t as prominent as some cats liked to say it was.

“Bold words for a kittypet.”

“I know that word, Molly.” Rusty scowled. “According to the cats I know, it’s not a nice one.”

“And what about these cats you know?” Bluestar queried. “You seem to know plenty of them.”

“They come to me, just like you have.” Rusty confirmed. “Or so I assume. Your kitten here doesn’t know what you want me for.”

“Apparently neither do we." A deeper voice, definitely a tom’s, boomed lowly like thunder that accompanied rolling clouds across the sky. “Bluestar, you said this cat was of interest to you, but he sounds like he wants something from us.”

Rusty had to crane his neck back to see this newcomer. He towered over Bluestar, potentially twice her height, and his golden fur waved with the wind.

“I’ll admit that I’m a little confused myself. What do you offer, kittypet?”

“What do I offer-? Stars above! The living are so annoying. Do you have ghosts in your culture? Cats who have died but remain among the living for reasons unknown?”

“What kind of mouse-brained furball are you?!” Greypaw spat. “Everyone knows cats go to StarClan when they die!”

“Quiet, Greypaw!”

“Yeah, Grey, shut up.” Rusty snapped. “I’m not the one who’s been stalking the edge of the forest for seven days. What do you want, if you don't have an issue with ghosts?”

“We have cats that train to interact with our dead, called medicine cats. There’s usually only one or two per Clan because the interactions take a lot out of them. If it’s anything like what you claim to be able to do, our medicine cat would have the answers you seek.”

“Did this medicine cat send you to find me?”

“I… suppose. She doesn't know you by name, but she knows your pelt. Whatever problems we’re having, she said Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan.” Bluestar sounded like she was quoting someone else with the last few words and Rusty groaned.

“Mediums never know what they’re looking for until it smacks them in the face, usually painfully. I’d like to speak to your medicine cat if it’s not too much trouble, but I can’t come with you tonight. This sounds like a long trip, so I’ll need some time to wrap up my affairs.”

“Indeed, you would not be allowed to interact with outsiders should you join us. A warrior cannot live with a paw in each world.”

“That depends.” Rusty snorted. “I never said anything about joining you, and I don’t know the first thing about being a warrior. You saw my moves against Grey, any cat worth their pelt knows not to show their stomach.”

“True," The golden tabby offered wisely. “but for a young cat like you, going for my stomach would be an advantage. Knowing how to shield yourself while attacking another is one of the first things you’ll be taught, even if you’re only here to help Spottedleaf.”

“Fair enough. I accept your plea. Can we meet at noon tomorrow?”

“Noon?” Grey asked. “What’s that?”

“A time of day, fluffbutt. When the sun is highest in the sky. How young are you?”

“We call that sun-high.”

“Of course you do." Rusty snorted. “Fine, sun-high. That should give me long enough to tell my friends that I’ll be away for a while.”

“Right, because a cat like you has so many friends.”

“I mean sure, fluffbutt, but ghosts are very impatient. At the very least, I have to call a meeting but they need to know that I might not come back from this.”

“You sound rather certain, for a kitten.” Bluestar noted.

“Well, Molly, your spirits have urged you to find a ginger cat who can speak to ghosts. Whatever this is, it’s not going away anytime soon. Noon-. I mean, sun-high tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes. Though Lionheart might bring a different cat. I have a Clan to lead.” Bluestar drawled.

“Ah, so there was a reason Grey, here, was scared of you. Makes sense, I guess. I don't think I've ever been asked to do this by a leader before. I hope these ghosts aren’t harming your entire group.”

“Clan.” The golden tabby corrected. “There are four of them, and one we’re from is known as ThunderClan.”

“Clan, right. And ThunderClan will be the cats I’m helping. At sun-high. Good luck until then, Clan cats.”

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

The ghosts surrounded him as soon as he leapt onto his fence.

“ _ **Where have you been?**_ ” Peregrine was a brown calico with black patches. She had green eyes before her untimely demise but like all ghosts, her eyes only held hints of that color. They were now faded silver.

“ _ **Yeah, kid, you had us all worried**._” Mac was a ginger cat, a bit darker than Rusty, and he’d had amber eyes before he died.

“I’ve been called away.”

“ _ **What?!**_ ” They and several more cats in various states of transparency yelped.

“The older spirits know what to do. I’m going to help a group of cats with what looks like a long-term problem. I might not be back anytime soon. You might have to find someone else to help you. Or find me in the woods.”

The ghosts took a few heartbeats to process this among themselves. A black tom with blue eyes called Radar stepped forward.

“ _ **I’ll corral the youngins, Rusty. We, uh, we might be able to help each other, with all the info you’ve given us. Good luck with this new mission, but why does it sound like we’ll never see you again?**_ ”

“You might not. Along with being a long-term mission, they sound like they have their own thing going on. Nutmeg said that Jake got a bit too wrapped up with a group like that and that’s why she never saw him again.”

“ _ **What are the chances your sire could help if we found him?**_ ” Peregrine wondered.

“If you ever do, let me know. I have a bunch of questions for him.” Rusty deadpanned. “Anyway, tell all the others, will you? Nutmeg should find me tomorrow before noon. Don’t scare her off.” He ordered.

“ _ **I’ll show them how it goes around here, kit.**_ ” Mac snorted. “ _ **Go to sleep. Tomorrow you've got a new mission and you know those always take a lot out of you.**_ ”

Rusty grumbled his thanks and loped towards the catflap on numb paws. It was easy to find his nest and easier still to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty goes into the woods again and meets a ghost, who gives him a bit of insight to what exactly he's doing there.

#  **Two**

Rusty was shaken awake by his mother after what felt like a few heartbeats later. 

“Your friend, Smudge, came to get me this morning.” She said when he stretched and flicked his tail in welcome. “Said you never got back to him. I assume that’s because you didn't need anything?” 

“Yes.” Rusty yawned. “Good morning, Nutmeg. I hope you slept well.” 

“Not really.” The brown-and-white tabby admitted. “Something felt off last night. I don’t think it was a ghost thing, but something felt off regardless.” 

Rusty gave his mother a stunned look. 

“I learned a few things from Jake, little one. Besides, ghosts or not, a mother knows when something is up with her kits.” 

“Fair enough." Rusty mumbled as he let Nutmeg part his fur and run her paws through it for unseen wounds. He’d always had a thin pelt, so what she would find, he wasn’t sure. But she did this every time she saw him. 

“So, what’s the news?” She prompted as she settled beside him. 

“I might have a long-term mission.” Rusty admitted immediately. 

“Do your friends know?” 

“If they don’t yet, they will when I’m done around town.” 

“You know how I feel about traveling trips. Do you at least know where this one is?” 

“Close to home, at least. There’s a group of cats who live in the forest.” 

“I don’t like where this is going, Rusty.” 

“They’re the ones Jake knew, aren’t they?” 

“They might be. He ran with one group out of the four. Besides, they’re not the ones he disappeared with. If it were that easy, I’d have found him a long time ago.” 

“But you still don’t like this.” Rusty offered knowingly. 

“Not really.” Nutmeg admitted. “It’s like I said before, a mother knows when something is wrong… I guess, if I had to name it… I feel like this is the last time I’ll see you happy and whole. You won’t be a kitten when you come back from this.” 

“I think I stopped being a kitten when I started chasing my own ghosts, Nutmeg.” Rusty purred. “So, maybe two months ago.”

“Two months and you've got these spirits hanging onto your every word… I just hope it works with these forest groups. What time are you meeting them?” 

“Noon. They call it sun-high.” 

“Well, we best get to all those cats waiting for you. Ghosts get impatient, or so I’ve heard.” Nutmeg deadpanned. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Lionheart was waiting for him at the edge of the woods with a cat whose scent he didn’t recognize. The cat was snow-white to Lionheart’s tabby and his eyes were lighter than Lionheart’s fur.

“Good afternoon." Rusty meowed to them both, tail flicking. 

“Blessed sun-high." Both cats chorused in response. 

“You’re the cat Bluestar was told of? You think you can help Spottedleaf with whatever is coming?” 

“If she can’t get answers she seeks from the spirits she works with, I might be able to help. Not every medium can see every spirit.” 

“What do you mean? You think there are cats around the forest that none of us, not even the medicine cats, can see?” 

“It’s possible." Rusty offered. “But it’s possible that I don’t see them either. I’ll have to ask your medicine cat. By the title… I assume she’s a healer. Will I be expected to work with that side of her job as well?” 

“Smart one." The white tom mused. “You might have to. If you’re any good with the herbs we use, you should be able to help. If not, then Bluestar should be willing to let that rest.” 

“Thank you." Rusty meowed, relieved. 

“Come, we can speak more once we reach the camp." Lionheart ordered. Without even a second thought, he and the white cat disappeared into the undergrowth. Rusty scowled and leaped to his paws, quick to follow. 

Neither one so much as glanced back on the entire path as they sped through the forest. He struggled to keep up before long and eventually he stopped. These cats were testing his ability to adapt to their forest ways but they likely hadn’t been told what Bluestar knew. If Lionheart had paid any attention last night, he wasn’t showing it as he and the white cat left Rusty in the dust. 

“Fine!” Rusty spat. “I’ll find my own way home!” 

“ _ **Lost, kittypet?**_ ” An unfamiliar voice whispered on the breeze. 

“Hello, yes I’m lost, and before you try anything, I am very tired right now and I’m here to help whatever group needs me. I have no time for games like that.” 

“ _ **They were testing you, but they meant nothing by it.**_ ” The voice on the wind was a feathery thing and gave way to a brown molly with a red chest and amber silvery eyes. 

“‘Blessed sunhigh,’ I think they said earlier. Thank you for helping me find my way.” 

“ _ **Of course, dear. They stopped not too far ahead and they’ll come back for you, of course, but Bluestar does want to make sure you’re fit for Clan life. It’s rather difficult out here, and that collar does you no favors.**_ ” 

“I know." Rusty grumbled. “I’ve tried everything I can think of to get it off. My mother was able to weaken it a bit with her teeth, but I think this is one of the tougher ones. And the Housefolk put a bell on it, to boot!” Rusty spat. “They’re the smart ones, I suppose. They know I’m an outdoor cat at heart but they want to make sure they’re the ones I come home to.”

“ _ **I wouldn’t know."**_ The brown molly offered as she padded alongside Rusty. “ _ **But I’ll tell you what I do know, is that you’re right about there being cats around here that even Spottedleaf can’t see.**_ ” 

“You’re one of them.” 

“ _ **I can go to StarClan sometimes. I can see my friends and family, but only for a day or so. I’m always dragged back here to see what my sons are up to. They’re having a time of it, both of them, with their training, and I feel like one of them is drifting away but I have no clue why.**_ ”

Rusty didn’t get terribly lost as the brown molly, Robinwing, she said her name was, allowed him to trail her in search of Lionheart and Whitestorm. She was right to say that they waited for him and they got a stern talking-to from Robinwing when she reached them. It caused Rusty to snicker several times and at least once he burst out: 

“They’ll squish me underpaw and leave me for the birds, you can’t make me say that!”

“Who are you talking to?” Lionheart wondered. Rusty skidded to a stop behind them and stood panting. The pair had waited on a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.

“Brown molly, orange chest, amber eyes. Her name is Robinwing and she is not very happy with you.”

“Robinwing… if you’re telling the truth, I know a few cats who won’t be happy to hear that.” 

“I am telling the truth, and she just said that you better behave or she’ll tell Bluestar about the time you put a thorn in her nest.” 

“She wouldn’t!” Whitestorm grumbled. “Whatever. We’re close to camp. What can you smell?” 

“ _ **He’s not an apprentice, you bee-brains!**_ ” Robinwing howled. _**“And even if he were, he’s Spottedleaf’s to handle! Stop trying to turn him away!**_ ” 

“They won’t turn me away that easily, Robingwing.” Rusty determined. “But to answer your question, I know there are enough cats here to fill a shelter and then some.”

“If you last long enough, you might even get to name some of those scents.” Lionheart snorted. “Let’s go, then. Follow me and try to watch your step.” 

Lionheart led the way down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed without questioning why Robinwing had disappeared. She went to check on some relatives, no doubt, or maybe back to wherever her Stars took her. 

The gorse tangle opened up into a clearing. The earth was packed well into the ground and Rusty could tell common spots or favorite spots by just how worn the ground was in some areas without grass. Rusty’s eyes were wide as he took everything in. Cats were everywhere: By the pile of dead prey that he never saw ghosts for, converging in random groups, purring as they groomed one another and talked about their day. 

“Just after sun-high, since the day is hottest, we groom each other and share news of the day. The Clans call it sharing tongues.” Lionheart explained as they wandered through the camp. 

“That’s funny since the ghosts just call it a Gathering.” Rusty admitted. 

Whitestorm blinked, surprised. 

“Our Gatherings are a bit bigger than this, and they involve all four Clans, but it is essentially the same thing. Every full moon we send cats to a designated neutral ground, called Fourtrees, to share tongues with other Clans. It’s our day of peace by our ancestors’ command.” 

Rusty snorted. If that’s the case then it’s surprising there weren’t as many ghosts here as there were living cats. 

Suddenly, Rusty felt eyes on him. It made sense that the Clan members were curious about him and his role here. He wondered just what Bluestar told these cats as he met each of their gazes, living and dead alike, with a small nod of assurance. The dead cats swarmed him instantly. 

“ _ **Robinwing says you can see us?!**_ ” A mottled brown tabby with yellow eyes insisted. “ _ **Who are you?! Are you like Spottedleaf?**_ ” 

“In a way." Rusty offered. “My name is Rusty, and yes, I can see you. If this Spot-Leaf cat knows you’re here, then she might be able to see you but she might not.” 

“ _ **StarClan knows we’re here, some spirits can go back and forth. The Clans accept that spirits wander, but no one’s ever been able to see us.**_ ” A brownish-grey tom with green eyes offered. “ _ **My name is Thrushpelt and this is Adderfang. We were elders when we died, but our youth was Bluestar’s lifetime.**_ ” 

“Interesting…” Rusty murmured. The sandy grey cat had gone misty-eyed at the mention of the blue-grey leader, his eyes flaring more to silver than green. 

“Do you know why you’re able to wander? And are you still able to get to your afterlife?” 

“ _ **That’s the thing, normally we would but something happened recently. We’re stuck here without any way to reach our kin in StarClan.**_ ”

“Hey kit, who are you talking to?” Whitestorm wondered. 

“Did you know any cats in life called Thrushpelt or Adderfang?” 

“They were warriors when I was an apprentice.” An elder molly called out from nearby. “My name is Whitepelt, though some call me One-eye. You mean to tell me that you’re talking to our ancestors?”

Ah, now this was starting to make sense. These cats weren’t normally trapped like this. It was unnatural for them and they didn’t know what was happening or how to stop it. 

This was strange to Rusty. He’d never heard of a cat who had access to their chosen afterlife but could wander among the living as they pleased. There were cats who weren’t sure about their afterlife or caught glimpses but couldn’t stay, but this was brand-new to him. 

“Yes, I am. And I think I know why I was asked to be here. This is definitely a long-term mission.” Rusty sighed. 

“If you’re like Spottedleaf then hopefully, you’ll be able to help her. She’s been frantic ever since her last trip to the Moonstone.” 

“Is the Moonstone where your ancestors greet you?” Rusty wondered. “I’ve never heard of a place like that.”

The only dead he interacted with were cut off from the afterlife they were meant to find. But these cats had a connection to their afterlife? Physical proof that it was real for them? 

This would definitely be interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous fight between Longtail and Rusty goes terribly wrong... and the consequences are severe.

#  **Three**

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Bluestar called from the large boulder at the head of the clearing. It was a long call, but Rusty supposed it had a reason. Likely to give everyone a chance to be gathered before she spoke. 

“The forest seems to be in spiritual disarray.” The leader of ThunderClan began. “Our medicine cat was shaken by her last encounter at the Moonstone that this one, she was forced to remain in camp. The same went for the RiverClan medicine cat, Mudfur, from what I’ve been told. These are difficult times for the Clans physically as well. ThunderClan has never had so few apprentices in training. We need more warriors if we are to survive, and StarClan has answered our prayers by sending us in the right direction. Spottedleaf, if you would?”

The young tortoiseshell who sat beside Grey rose to her paws and weaved to the front of the crowd. 

“The last half-moon that passed us, you all know that it was unusual for me to be here. You also know that I could not bring myself to journey to the Moonstone with only Mudfur as company and he has said the same to me at Sunningrocks since then. That night, a falling star blazed across the sky. With it came a prophecy: Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan. At first, Bluestar and I believed that it was a literal sign of disaster in our wake. Now we know that it referred to this young cat. What is your name, young one?” The tortoiseshell, Spot-Leaf, asked. 

“Rusty.” Rusty answered promptly. 

“Can you explain your abilities?” 

“There are cats who die but cannot move onto their chosen afterlife. You call yours StarClan, don’t you?” At Spot-Leaf’s nod, Rusty went on. “There are cats who die, but cannot move on to StarClan. Since I am currently the only one able to see these cats, they seek me out asking for help.” 

Here, Rusty turned to Spot-Leaf and lowered his voice.

“This situation among your groups is unique, though." Rusty admitted the last part quietly. “Your ghosts say that they are able to wander freely between the living and your afterlife. Or they were. They are now cut off from their afterlife. StarClan cannot contact them as they once would, and they cannot join the rest of their dead kin. Whatever this is, the ghosts here will remain trapped among the living until it is resolved.” 

“Ghosts… are dead cats who reside here and not in StarClan?” 

“Or in your group’s case, could previously access StarClan but were able to stay among the living until their personal conflicts were resolved.” 

“Personal conflict-? I’ll need more of an explanation later if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course." Rusty murmured. “I’ll tell you as much as I know.” 

Bluestar went on when Spottedleaf flicked her tail to show that they were both done speaking. 

“This cat has agreed to live among us and train as a warrior apprentice until the situation is resolved.” 

Indignant mutterings erupted among the Clan cats. They could hardly believe what they were being told about this cat but now he would have to live with them? Share their food and dens? They would have to talk to him and treat him as one of their young cats? Unspeakable!

“An apprentice?!” A new voice rose clear above the rest of the muttering. “You said he would be here for spiritual matters but there’s nothing wrong with StarClan! They’re up there, just like always! Wouldn’t we know if our ancestors walked among us?!” 

“ _ **Stars above-! I’m sorry, kit, my grandson has always been outspoken but I hoped he would learn his lesson by now.”**_ A light brown tom with tabby markings scoffed. _ **“I’m Rabbitfoot, by the way. His mother is up in StarClan but she’s not too happy with Darkstripe’s mentoring either**_.” 

Rusty dipped his head in acknowledgment and wondered if he should tell this cat exactly what his kin was saying about him. 

“You saw a ghost?” Spot-Leaf’s breath tickled his ears. “What’d they say?” 

“Cat called Rabbitfoot isn’t too happy with the tabby that spoke up.” 

“Longtail is a young warrior, and Rabbitfoot is his ancestor by Peachwing. She had the boy by an outsider, but no one really talks about it. A queen isn’t required to tell the name of her mate, but medicine cats keep track to discourage more… rogue-like behavior.”

“I know what you mean." Rusty snickered. “I haven’t met any cats like that, but I’ve heard tales from some ghosts who know of them.” 

“Fair enough." Spot-Leaf snorted, amused. 

“Look at his collar! He’s a kittypet!” Longtail called out. “Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! This Clan needs wildborn members to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed!” 

“ _ **That boy has a lot of nerve to talk about soft mouths to feed.**_ ” A dark-furred molly with silvery amber eyes scowled from the elder’s den. “ _ **You tell him that Poppydawn would like to have a few words.**_ ” 

“I, uh, I’m not sure he’ll believe me, Molly.” Rusty mumbled, ears flat. “Besides, I didn’t come here to fight.” 

“ _ **Then let me do it for you.**_ ” Rabbitfoot scoffed. “ _ **Someone needs to teach this kit a lesson.**_ ” 

Several things happened at once. 

Lionheart bent down and whispered into Rusty’s ear. Rabbitfoot disappeared and Rusty instantly felt the cold of a spirit that didn’t know the cat they were passing through could feel them. It usually faded as the cat went on their way. This one filled Rusty from the tufts on his ears to the tip of his tail. The cold was quickly replaced by a wave of blazing anger and a burning need to prove Longtail wrong. 

Rusty moved without his own permission, leaping through the crowd of startled cats to fling himself at the pale tabby. Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty’s attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth.

Filled with rage, Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby cat’s fur and sank in his teeth. The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp. The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt several emotions at once. The thrill of a fight that wasn’t his. Regret that pooled in the back of his mind that quickly passed. The little piece of himself, screaming to stop, _stop, I don’t want this, I’m getting hurt, why is this happening-?!_

Through the roaring of the blood in his ears, he could hear the cats around them wailing with excitement. Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail’s grip. He felt more than saw his vision going black and the pressure at his throat only tightened. 

"Stop!" Spot-Leaf cried out, alarmed. “Don't you hear yourselves?! He's six moons old! Any other kit from the nursery would have an apprentice ceremony but this one has to fight for his life?!" 

"Fight for his life? Longtail wasn't that ba-. Oh StarClan, look at his throat!" 

"Exactly. Move, you wretched piece of fox-dung!" She snarled at Longtail. "You should have never gotten your warrior name!" 

Spot-Leaf scooped Rusty onto her back and charged towards the medicine den. Left behind were a crowd of stunned and horrified cats, some wondering if they really deserved to be warriors.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**Rusty woke to a bright landscape filled with green. There were so many trees and every blade of grass that surrounded him was clear as day. Everything sparkled like water touched by the sun on a hot day, waiting to be lapped at.**

**“Admiring the scenery?” An unfamiliar voice offered quietly.**

**Rusty stared at the cat who came to stand before him. The newcomer was a tom with reddish-brown fur that was lighter almost-orange in some places and darker brown in others. He had green eyes and a fluffy tail to match the rest of his thick shaggy fur.**

**“Yes.” Rusty said without worry. Something told him this cat had no intention of hurting him.**

**“It’s always like this around here.” The strange tom informed him. “But you’ll know more about the place if you get to explore.”**

**“Well, why wouldn’t I? It’s a nice enough place.”**

**“Because you’re healing, little wanderer. Cats can’t go very far here when they’re hurt.”**

**“I don’t remember getting hurt.” Rusty admitted. “I know there was this one cat about a few leg-lengths taller than me, he wasn’t very happy that I was here. Lionheart said I had to prove I belonged.”**

**“So you thought that meant to attack him?” The red-brown tom snorted, irritated.**

**“I don’t remember anything like that. I’m just here to help the ThunderCats. But I’m here because he injured me.” Rusty realized.**

**“Gravely. Spottedleaf is having a difficult time helping you.”**

**“Oh.” Rusty mumbled, ears flat against his head. “I guess I shouldn’t have come then.”**

**“You are not the only one at fault.” The older tom assured him. “Just the most injured.”**

**Rusty nodded at that.**

**“Say, I never got your name. Are you hurt too?”**

**“Ah, kits.” The red-brown tom snorted. “So amazingly naive.”**

**“Well, you said cats come here if they get gravely injured, and you’re here!”**

**“You’re right, little flame.” The warrior teased. “My name is Redtail. And this field is the edge of StarClan.”**

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Rusty’s eyes snapped open. His throat hurt and his eyes burned and every part of his body rebelled against all movement, but he couldn’t see Redtail anymore. In fact, he couldn’t see any cat. He stared at a brown wall of packed dirt with strings of green leaves dangling from it. Colorful things hung from the leaves and nearby, a lighter voice far stranger than Redtail’s muttered aloud. 

“That patrol should have come back long before now. What has Redtail gotten himself into now?” 

Rusty lunged upward at the name. Or tried. Everything in him screamed in pain and he flopped back down noisily into whatever nest surrounded him. It was enough to stop the muttering, and before he knew it, a different cat approached him. 

“Oh thank StarClan! Don’t move, kit, you don’t need to be going anywhere just yet.” 

_StarClan… why would she be thanking her ancestors when Redtail said we were just there?_

“I said stop moving!” The molly (Spot-Leaf! he recalled happily. Or, well, Redtail said Spot _ted_ leaf) snapped. She had orange and brown patches like Redtail, but hers were closer together. Instead of being red all over, some of her patches were red and the rest of her was black, brown, and orange. 

He poked at a red patch on her back paw and then swatted at her leg. 

“What in the name of-! What are you doing?!” She demanded sharply. He repeated the gesture. 

“What, you think it’s playtime? I’m here to heal you, not to have you chasing my tail!” 

Rusty grinned, glad that at least part of the message got through. He reached out a paw and bopped her leg where the red patch was. 

“Oh, for the love of- Featherwhisker, if this kit doesn’t stop messing around-!” 

Rusty sighed and flopped down, instantly regretting the move. His neck hurt so much that it was amazing he could move, much less that he could move with accuracy. 

He needed to tell Spottedleaf that he’d seen the cat she was talking about and that he’d been kept from StarClan. 

“What do you want?” Spottedleaf asked quietly. “It seems like you’re trying to tell me something. Am I right?” 

Rusty went to nod but winced when he moved his head. 

“Drag a claw on the ground before your nest." Spottedleaf ordered. “One scratch for yes, two for no. Are you trying to tell me something?” 

Rusty scratched once. 

“Does it have something to do with me?” 

Rusty wasn’t sure, so he didn’t scratch. Spottedleaf tried again. 

“Were you trying to get my attention when you grabbed at my tail?” 

Rusty scratched twice, a long line with a short line crossing it like he’d seen some Housefolk do. 

“Okay, so if it’s not about me and you weren’t trying to get my attention… does the word tail mean something to you?” 

Rusty scratched once. 

“Okay! We’re getting somewhere. Does your tail hurt?” 

Rusty scratched twice. 

“Your tail probably does hurt but that might not be the point here." Spottedleaf confirmed. 

It took everything Rusty had in him not to nod eagerly. 

“Did you see something about a tail when you were asleep?” Spottedleaf wondered suddenly. 

Rusty scratched once and then reached a claw for a red patch on Spottedleaf’s pelt. She came closer, close enough to hear him if he tried to talk and close enough for him to actually reach a red patch on Spottedleaf’s pelt.

“Okay, you’re trying to point. At me?” 

Rusty scratched a no on the ground. 

“At my patches?” 

Rusty scratched a yes on the ground. 

“My patches and my tail in a dream… Did you meet a cat in a dream? One that looked like me?” 

Rusty squeaked happily and scratched a yes on the ground. His happiness dimmed when he realized why they looked so similar. 

_They could be littermates, like Princess and I._ He realized, pushing forward so that his head butted her shoulder. 

_I’m sorry, Spottedleaf. I’m so, so sorry you have to find out this way._

“Thank you for telling me, Rusty.” Spottedleaf murmured in a raspy voice thick with tears. “I… thank you. I would rather find out from you before I have to see him.” 

“Spottedleaf, it’s been a while since you last ate.” A familiar voice prompted as they neared the medicine cat den. “Are you-? Oh, what’s going on here?” 

“Bluestar." Spottedleaf sighed, getting to her paws. “I have some grave news for you.” 

“Eat first. It might help ease your pain.” The blue-tipped grey leader murmured, placing a large rabbit between both of them and a shrew on the other side of Rusty’s nest. 

“Now, you were saying?” Bluestar asked after she made sure Spottedleaf and Rusty each took a few bites. 

Rusty has eaten mice and birds before, brought to him by relatives of ghosts he’d helped as thanks. Rabbit was a completely different animal. The flavors sang on his tongue. 

“The more pressing thing is that you need to find out what happened at Sunningrocks. Rusty saw Redtail in a dream. I think… I think he’s dead, Bluestar.” Spottedleaf whispered. “I think my brother is dead.” 

“Oh… oh, dear StarClan. Rusty, are you sure that the cat you saw in your dream was called Redtail?” Bluestar asked. 

Rusty scratched a yes on the ground and pointed at Spottedleaf. 

“He has a hard time responding, so I’ve restricted him to yes and no questions and we’ve worked out a yes and no response. He saw a cat called Redtail.” Spottedleaf confirmed. 

“Alright, thank you both for the information. I’ll demand answers from Tigerclaw as to how a border patrol turned so deadly. I wanted to see how our patient was doing but since he’s awake, I’ll give him his name.” At Spottedleaf’s nod, Bluestar went on. 

“Rusty, can you look at me?” She asked. Once she held his gaze, Bluestar began what sounded like a ritual. 

“From this day forth, until you receive your full name, you will be known as Firepaw in honor of your flame-colored coat.” 

“Firepaw." Spottedleaf repeated. “A fine name for such a special cat. I look forward to working with you, Firepaw.” 

Rusty, Firepaw now, scratched a yes on the ground and pushed his nose into Spottedleaf’s shoulder. He looked forward to working with her too.


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Four**

Bluestar turned and walked away from the den. Firepaw followed excitedly, eager to hear what she would tell the Clan. She was headed for a large bush not far from Highrock. Firepaw imagined that if he stood in front of it, he could see the tangle of gorse that Lionheart and Whitestorm led him through. An entrance that rustled like something was coming through it! 

Firepaw called out to Bluestar but stopped when he realized that he couldn't form the words. What would have been a warning was merely a loud yowl.

"What's wrong, Firepaw?" Bluestar asked, turning back to look at him. 

Firepaw scowled and raced for the gorse tunnel just as a black cat with a white patch on his chest, white tail tip, and amber eyes skidded to a stop in front of him. The new cat's fear scent practically smothered Firepaw, but he couldn't focus on that. The ginger tom prodded the black cat, a tom, he realized, forward until they reached Bluestar and Spottedleaf with Lionheart, who had also bounded over. 

"Well spotted, Firepaw. This is Ravenpaw. He's an apprentice of ThunderClan like you are." Bluestar informed him.

Firepaw narrowed his eyes but tilted his head agreeingly. 

" _He's scared_." Firepaw announced needlessly. Ravenpaw's fear-scent was obvious to any cat for several tree-lengths.

"Why are you shaking, Ravenpaw?" Lionheart asked calmly, shifting so that his large, bulky frame surrounded both apprentices. Firepaw let out a noise of confusion but decided to go along. Maybe this would help this Ravenpaw cat not be scared. 

"Redtail…" Ravenpaw whispered. "Redtail is…" 

"It's okay." Bluestar murmured. "You don't have to say it. Why not start with what happened on the patrol?" 

“We met five RiverClan warriors at Sunningrocks." Ravenpaw breathed shakily. “Oakheart was among them. Redtail warned them to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next cat to be caught would be killed, but Oak… Oakheart wouldn’t back down. His Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened… and the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what happened. The fighting was so vicious!” 

“Alright, that’s enough out of you, young one.” Spottedleaf urged, nudging Lionheart to his paws so she could assess Ravenpaw. “Let’s get you patched up. With me, Firepaw. I’m not done with you yet.”

Before any cat could move, the hushed silence of the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned toward the pale grey molly it had come from, hurrying from one of the dens and frail with shock.

“Redtail?” She whispered shakily. Some other cat bounded forward and put themself in front of the queen, leading her to one of the dens around the camp. 

A dark brown tabby with amber eyes staggered into the camp with what looked like a large piece of prey in his mouth. As Firepaw got closer, he realized that it wasn’t a piece of prey, but the lifeless body of another cat.

Firepaw gulped, instantly regretting it. From what Ravenpaw said and what happened in his dream, Redtail had been slain. The ginger tom whimpered as he staggered across the camp, careening into Bluestar in his escape for the medicine den. He should be used to it by now since plenty of cats came to him for help with dead bodies, but whether they’d been hit by a car or hurt in a fight, Firepaw had never gotten used to the carnage.

“ _ **What kind of help are you?**_ ” Redtail snorted from his side. Firepaw groaned, regretting it even further. His throat felt as raw as a shredded mouse and he likely wouldn’t be able to eat, or even breathe right for as long as it took him to heal. 

“ _ **Come off it, Redtail, did you see that fight he was in? Kit took a serious blow to the throat on his first day and he still wants to become a warrior. Now that’s what I call spirit.**_ ” A reddish-brown tom purred encouragingly. 

_Wait… **two** cats died in this fight Ravenpaw was talking about?! _

“ _ **Yes, kit. We’re both dead. Luckily for us, you decided to remain among the living.**_ ” 

_When was he ever dead?! Wait… were they responding to his thoughts?!_

“ **Yes, _kit, keep up!_** ” Redtail snapped, annoyed. “ _ **StarClan saw fit to change your power so you could help us.**_ ”

 ** __** _Bullshit_. Firepaw decided. Whatever afterlife they were going to couldn’t affect his power. He’d helped plenty of other cats while hurt from a fight. As many names he heard them called, none of their precious afterlives intervened.

“ _ **Well, something happened. We can understand you and you can see and talk to us. So what are you going to do about it, kit?**_ ” Redtail challenged. 

Go home, he guessed. He couldn’t handle two murders at the same time, especially if he couldn’t talk to anyone about what happened. He was essentially useless here. Another soft mouth to feed, just like Longtail said. 

“ _ **You can’t go home, you have to help us!**_ ” Redtail snapped. 

Firepaw snorted and kept walking to the medicine den, unaware that he’d stopped. 

“ _ **Hey!**_ ” Redtail yowled, charging ahead and whirling around as if to stop Firepaw. Firepaw froze the second he felt a familiar icy cold wash over him. 

“ _ **Someone needs to teach this kit a lesson.**_ ” 

_Stop! Please stop! I don’t want this! I’m getting hurt, why is this happening-?!_

_**“Firepaw, Firepaw, stop moving, you’re hurting yourself. Firepaw- Redtail, step back. Give him some space. Firepaw, can you hear me?”** _

Oakheart was talking to him. All he saw was tan tabby fur and all he felt was pain as claws dragged through every part of his body. 

“Firepaw, can you hear me?” Someone living asked. 

His gaze cleared. Oakheart and Redtail were gone. Spottedleaf stood before him. 

He scratched out a yes on the ground and bent his head apologetically. 

“It’s not your fault that you couldn’t hear me, I think you remembered what happened to you and reacted badly on instinct. It happens all the time when warriors get injured in battle, especially if that wound takes a long time to heal.” Spottedleaf explained calmly. 

_I shouldn’t have attacked him, I shouldn’t have let that ghost in, I should have been stronger, I-._

Tears pricked at Firepaw’s eyes and he whimpered. 

_Why did I even come here?! This is exactly what Nutmeg was afraid of. I got too wrapped up in it and now I can never leave! No one will ever find out what happened to Redtail and none of you will ever get helped!_ Your stupid afterlife should have left me alone!

“ _ **You’re right.**_ ”Rabbitfoot said from beside him. “ _ **I should have left you alone. I let my own fury get the better of me, and while I know this will never be enough of an apology, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are comfortable here. We need you, Firepaw. You’re a special cat with or without your powers. We would all want you here whether you could see us or not. I messed up. I should have asked to possess you and I should have stopped the moment I realized what was happening. This is my fault, not yours.**_ ”

 ** __** _Yes._ Firepaw scowled. _It is. Yours and Longtail’s. Whatever he was trying to do with my collar didn’t work, but how was it taken off?_

_**“There’s something at the bottom that releases it from around your neck. It couldn’t be reached even if you tried because you were wearing it. It had to be squeezed between the teeth a certain way to release its hold on you.”** _

**__** _Thank you. I… it will take some time, I think, to not be mad at you. But I can work with you._

_**“Thank you, Firepaw, for helping us even though we hurt you.”**_ Robonwing murmured from where she wrapped herself around him. _ **“You are the bravest kit I’ll ever meet, I’m sure.”**_

**__** _This is a group of fighters. There are braver cats._

Firepaw felt himself being pushed down and he started to panic until he realized that this cat curling around him was warm. Living. Dappled fur filled his vision, but Spottedleaf’s voice was too far away. 

“Thank you, Dappletail, for sitting with him. It shouldn’t be too long. Just until I’m done preparing Redtail and then I can take over from there. Firepaw just needs to stay in one place.” 

Firepaw knew that Spottedleaf was speaking for his benefit more than anyone else’s. He couldn’t speak up or ask questions, so she was telling him her intentions. 

Firepaw rolled his eyes and scratched once into the ground before his nest. 

“That was a yes he just said. Good. I’ll see you two later.” 

Spottedleaf left the medicine den and Firepaw flopped down into the nest. Dappletail snorted and shifted to get comfortable beside him. 

“Would you like to hear about Redtail?” She asked quietly after a few heartbeats. Firepaw unsheathed his claws and pointed to the yes he’d just scratched into the earth before his nest. 

“Is that a yes?” Dappletail asked. Firepaw jerked his head in a swift nod, hoping she got the point. 

“Great, well, his mentor was Sparrowpelt, a tom who occasionally gets called Halftail by the younger cats once they hear his story. Redtail was… a difficult cat to mentor. Have you seen him yet?” 

Rusty tapped yes. 

“Well, then you know he’s got a pelt that will alert any prey out in the woods for fox-lengths around. So did I, once. So I worked with Redtail and Sparrowpelt on how to hunt with such an attractive pelt. Redtail turned out to be a natural, he did.” 

Dappletail’s stories were nice, Firepaw decided as her voice lulled him to sleep.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

The rest of the camp wasn’t nearly so pleasant.

“Longtail, step forward.” 

The cream tabby tom was trembling as he did so, not daring to meet the eyes of any cat, let alone his unforgiving leader’s.

“Yes, Bluestar?” He whispered shakily.

“You have severely injured another cat. Let it be known that if this cat had been Clanborn, had grown up in our nursery, that you would be facing the scorn of the queens.”

“Bluestar, that’s not fair!” Speckletail called out. 

“We all sat on our haunches while a warrior two moons past his name attacked a six-moon-old kitten. Apprentices are still kittens, Speckletail. I would think you, of all cats, would know that!” 

“I do know that!” 

“Then why didn’t you speak up? Why didn’t any of us get Longtail to stop what he was doing?! He almost killed that cat and we would have watched! It would have never happened if he had grown up as one of ours, and don’t you say otherwise!” 

“Fine, I won’t!” Speckletail scowled. “Because you’re right, he was done wrong. But you didn’t stop Longtail either. Choke on that before you accuse any of us of not being proper mothers.” 

“I accuse you anyway." Bluestar sneered. “Because that kitten was going to help us, and we only let him get hurt. It’s a wonder he’s chosen to stay at all.” 

“He attacked Longtail first!” Darkstripe snapped. “My apprentice was just responding as he was taught!” 

“Then I call your methods into question, Darkstripe, and your mentor’s as well. What will Longtail do if he is ever given an apprentice or asked to demonstrate a battle move? Will he maul that kitten as well? Will he choke the life out of that one, fling them around by the scruffs of their necks? And will we watch it next time?!” 

“Wait a mouse’s heartbeat, that kit held his own just fine!” Lionheart insisted. “Longtail went too far, but Firepaw earned his name.” 

“He did, didn’t he… though we don’t have our kittens do anything to prove they’re ready to start training… Lionheart, you’re rather attached to Frostfur’s litter, should they go up against Longtail to earn their apprentice names?” Bluestar snapped.

“Bluestar, you’ve gone too far!” 

“No, it seems I have not gone far enough!” The grey molly barked out. “Longtail, you have mauled a cat of six moons. You used the force and knowledge of your warrior training to hurt a cat who is essentially a healer. You treated him like a warrior in this aspect. Now you shall treat him like a warrior in all others. From this day forth, for as long as Longtail and Firepaw both draw breath, Longtail will do whatever is necessary to keep Firepaw safe as a member of this Clan. You will be his extra eyes, ears, and paws as needed. You will sleep in his den and share his meals. He shouldn’t have to so much as flick his tail before you go scampering off for whoever or whatever he needs. You have silenced this cat forever, Longtail, so you shall be his voice.”

“Of course, Bluestar." Longtail murmured, relieved that he had no further punishment. “I will guard and guide Firepaw with my life.”

“Get out of my sight." Bluestar growled. “Before I decide you should match him.”

Longtail whipped around and raced for the medicine den.

“Bluestar-!” 

“Lionheart, step forward.” The grey leader ordered sharply, cutting off the cat who attempted to speak. 

The golden tabby looked contrite, even if he held himself with more grace than Longtail. 

“Bluestar." The senior warrior scowled up at his leader. “I do not appreciate your threat upon Frostfur’s litter. My punishment must not reflect upon them.” 

“I was making a point, Lionheart, though I do wonder if our Clan’s kits should be evaluated before apprenticeship. Longtail might set a precedent yet.” 

“Bluestar, please!” Frostfur yelped. “You can’t possibly mean to have my kits be put through that!” 

“ _Evaluated_ , Frostfur, not mauled. Longtail has proven that the world is not safe for our kittens. Half our size and he was attacked without a second thought. We’re lucky he handled himself so well, or he would have been killed and there would be no help from even StarClan.” 

“Bluestar-!” 

“Stop calling me as if that will save you all.” She snorted. “Lionheart, for your role as instigator of this attack, you will oversee Firepaw’s introduction into the Clan. You will make sure Longtail treats him well. You will make sure no one scorns him for his lack of speech. Anything he doesn’t know about Clan life, he will learn from you or through your actions. You told him to prove himself, and he has. Nearly at the cost of his life. So you will spend part of yours making sure he knows the true ways of a Clan. He must know that we are not the wretched brutes he has been told of. Your words took away his voice, so now they will smooth his path by any means necessary.” 

“Of course, Bluestar.” 

“Greypaw’s training will not suffer for your harsh words to our newcomer, so you will be able to train your apprentice regularly and help Firepaw in your spare time.” 

“Thank you, Bluestar. I won’t let Firepaw down again.” 

“See to it.” 

“And what of you?” Spottedleaf demanded sharply. “You’ve been yelling for a good few heartbeats about how no one interfered. What is your penance, Bluestar? How will you make it up to the young cat asleep in my den? He nearly had his throat torn out because you begged him to help us!”

“I will mentor him." Bluestar responded quietly. “It will be the more challenging of my duties as a leader. But you’re right to say that I owe this young cat, so any time not spent with Lionheart, he will spend with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Five**

Firepaw woke to warmth. Dappletail’s tortoiseshell and grey pelt was gone, from what he could see without moving his neck, and she had curled around him whereas this cat slept beside him. 

“What are you doing here?” Firepaw went to ask, but it came out as garbled speech. 

“What are you doing here?!” He tried again, hopefully, louder this time. 

“Firepaw, is that you?” Spottedleaf’s sleepy voice reached his ears and he could tell that her nest was further from the entrance than his. 

Firepaw tried to say “yes” but that, too, came out garbled. 

“Don’t try to speak, young one.” Spottedleaf murmured, closer now. “You’ve had a long and trying day. You should probably go back to sleep.” 

“But I’m not tired!” He tried to say. 

None of the words were coming out. Everything was just one long scream now, no matter what he tried to say! 

“ _ **Hey, kit, maybe you should see if how you’re talking to us works on her.**_ ” 

Redtail was by his side, likely called to him by his distress. The tom’s ginger tail curled over his back and Firepaw stiffened. The feeling of cold washed through him, but it didn’t take over this time. It was just through one place, on his back. No one was making him do something he didn’t want to. He wasn’t even moving. 

_What?_ Firepaw scowled. _That makes no sense. Why would that work?_

“ _ **You’re talking through your mind to ghosts. Maybe you can do the same for the living.**_ ” 

_I’ll try._ Firepaw grumbled. 

He turned to the cat beside him and yelped, panicked, when he realized who it was. 

“ _That’s the cat!_ ” He wailed. “ _That’s the cat who tried to kill me! Hey! Hey you! What are you doing here?!_ ”

Redtail winced beside him and several more ghosts appeared, pelts ruffled and claws unsheathed. 

“ _ **Is there an intruder?**_ ” Robinwing demanded. “ _ **Where?!**_ ”

“ _That’s the cat that tried to kill me!_ ” Firepaw wailed again. “ _Why is he here? What’s going on?!_ ” 

“ _ **Oh. Okay. Firepaw, I need you to breathe.**_ ” 

“ _He tried to kill me! Why is he here?!_ ” 

“ _ **His name is Longtail. Yes, he’s the one who hurt you.**_ ” 

“ _Why is he here?!_ ” 

“ _ **He’s here because Bluestar has asked him to help you now.**_ ” Robinwing murmured in a soothing voice. “ _ **Bluestar appointed him as your helper. He will get you anything you want and show you wherever you need to be. He will be the one to help you adjust to not having your voice.**_ ” 

“ _But he’s the one who took it away!_ ” 

“ _ **That’s why Bluestar appointed him. He will never hurt you again, Firepaw, I promise you that.**_ ” 

“ _You can’t promise that! You can’t say he won’t do something that he’s done before!_ ” 

“ _ **Firepaw, we can make sure that he doesn’t. The Clan knows what he’s capable of and Bluestar spent a good fair amount of sunlight trying to make them see why it was wrong. They know better now. He’s not going to hurt you ever again.**_ ” 

The tan cat, Longtail, was wide awake now. He stared, wide-eyed, at the apprentice he was curled up beside. 

“Okay, this is not good.” He muttered to himself. “I, uh… I’m supposed to be helping you-. Stars damn it, _can’t you be quiet_?!” Longtail snapped. 

Firepaw’s mouth clicked shut as he scrambled out of his nest, backing away slowly and not taking his eyes off of the newcomer. 

“ _ **No, he can’t,"**_ Redtail growled. “ _ **but you can, you mouse-hearted piece of fox-dung!**_ ” 

_Don’t set him off!_ Firepaw hissed in his mind, thankful for the link that allowed him to respond to the ghosts in place of his voice. 

“ _ **He can’t hear us.**_ ” Oakheart scoffed. “ _ **But he’ll feel this-.**_ ” 

_No!_ Firepaw yelped, trying to push himself to his paws. _No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to use other cats when they can’t refuse!_

“ _ **He’s right."**_ Redtail murmured grimly. “ _ **Longtail would react worse than Firepaw, and that’s with the knowledge that Firepaw has. He’ll get his punishment some other way."**_ Redtail vowed. 

_Hopefully not,_ Firepaw scoffed. _And you all better not make anything bad happen to him._

“ _ **You’re far too nice, Firepaw."**_ Oakheart chuckled. _**“You remind me a lot of my daughter when she was younger. She swore off eating prey for a week because she thought they had feelings and could go to StarClan like we did.**_ ”

“ _ **They might."**_ Redtail offered. “ _ **Doesn’t mean we stop eating them**_.” 

“ _ **That’s what I told her. She also didn’t know which plants were dangerous, so she went back to eating regularly after she got sick.**_ ”

“ _ **Sounds about right."**_ Redtail snickered. “ _ **When Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw first started training, Sand and Dust were glad to act like they were the only two apprentices in the whole den. Raven didn’t interact with them much. Still doesn’t, but at least now he has a reason to. Anyway, they played all sorts of tricks on each other. One day, Sandpaw had a wad of moss filled with fleas. I stopped her and asked what she was doing. She said she was going to show Dustpaw all the fleas she picked from Patchpelt. She was really going to put them in his nest**_.”

Oakheart howled laughing along with several others. Robinwing looked up from where she groomed Firepaw to speak. 

“ _ **Stars almighty, that had to have been something else!”**_ She cackled. _**“Did she get there?**_ ” 

“ _ **Nope, I made her take them to the dirtplace and dispose of it properly. I’m pretty sure she swallowed one, though.**_ ” 

“ _ **Of course she did!”**_ Adderfang snickered. _**“Serves that kit right! In my day, we didn’t get caught playing tricks, the cat beside us just woke up that way.**_ ” 

“ _ **I’ll bet."**_ Oakheart chuckled. 

Firepaw snorted, not quite as amused. 

_I’d hate to swallow a bug. Or moss filled with anything. What’s mouse… bill? Like a duck nose?_

“ _ **Bile."**_ Adderfang corrected. “ _ **Sometimes, when prey dies, we can get it to purge the meal it ate last. We use it to get rid of fleas and ticks on our elders.**_ ” 

That doesn’t sound very pleasant, Firepaw mused. 

“ _ **Longtail seems to have left."**_ Someone called from the front of the den. 

“ _ **Good, that means we did it right."**_ Oakheart sighed, not elaborating even at Firepaw’s questioning stare. “ _ **The sun is going down. Our vigils should be starting soon.**_ ” 

_**Vigil?**_ Firepaw asked, hoping to get an answer this time. 

“ _ **When a cat dies, the members of the Clan closest to them stay up and watch the stars and wait for them to get there. They speak words of encouragement or talk about how the cat has impacted them, all nice things to make sure the cat gets to StarClan**_.” 

“ _ **Not that it will work this time."**_ Redtail scoffed bitterly. “ _ **But I guess I can appreciate them trying.**_ ” 

_Wait a heartbeat, that’s a death ceremony!_ Firepaw wailed, staggering to his paws and hurling himself towards the entrance of the den. 

“ _ **Slow down, kit, what are you trying to do?!**_ ” 

_It’s a death ceremony! The first part of the process is making sure nothing goes wrong with the body or resting place of the newly departed. It might be what’s keeping you two as ghosts!_

“ _ **Hold on, Firepaw, just wait.**_ ” Adderfang insisted, bounding ahead of the ginger tom and turning to face him. Firepaw yelped and stopped short, not wanting to crash into the older dark brown tabby. Adderfang backed up, sensing his discomfort. 

“ _ **If I could guarantee that the vigil won’t get us to StarClan, will you calm down?**_ ” 

_It’s important!_

“ _ **You’re right, it is a very important part of our process. But that’s not why we can’t get to StarClan**_.” 

_How do you know?! Nothing’s going right, I can’t have messed up this badly already!_

“ _ **We know because Redtail and Oakheart are the only cats who are being remembered tonight. But they are not the only cats you can see.**_ ” 

_That just means we have to sit vigil for all of you. Stars above, Nutmeg was right to be worried-._

“ _ **Kit."**_ Oakheart’s purr was warm and smooth and flowed like the river. “ _ **Kit, it’s fine. Nothing is going to happen to me and Redtail just because you can’t make our vigils.**_ ” 

_But it’s the first step! it usually works…_

“ _ **That might be the case with other cats, but the Clans have a specific way of remembering our dead. We sit out all night and in the morning the elders and those closest to the newly departed will go bury them on Clan territory. It’s been this way for as long as any of us can remember. Plenty of cats have gone to StarClan through this process. The burial ceremony is not the problem here. It has to be bigger than that.**_ ” 

_I’m sorry,_ Firepaw whispered, head low. _I didn’t mean to mess up this badly. I might be throwing everything off!_

“ _ **It’s okay, kit. Why don’t we sit with the others for a while so you can see what we’re talking about.**_ ” Redtail offered softly. “ _ **I won’t disappear just because someone at the vigil doesn’t like me, okay?**_ ”

**__** _Okay… I… okay. I want to sit with you. I’m sorry I can’t find your body, Oakheart. I’d sit with you as well if I could._

“ _ **It’s fine, kit. I’m going to see how my family is holding up. I’ll be back by morning. You’ll be safe here, Firepaw. No one in ThunderClan will hurt you while Bluestar draws breath**_.” 

Oakheart touched noses with Firepaw and flicked his tail in a wave to the others. 

“ _ **Thank you for letting me join you."**_ He said before he walked out of the camp. 

Firepaw followed Redtail as the tortoiseshell tom padded to the center of camp, where his body laid. Flowers and other strong-smelling plants were pasted onto his fur and between his teeth. 

“ _ **Come sit by me, Firepaw."**_ Redtail offered quietly. 

The ginger tom hesitated. He didn’t make a habit of interacting with the physical remains of a departed cat. Their family usually took care of them and he had no right to interfere. His job was to make sure everything went according to what the ghost expected. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“ _ **It’s okay."**_ Thrushpelt murmured. “ _ **He’s asking you to sit with him. There is nothing wrong with that.**_ ” 

So Firepaw crept forward, slowly and keeping low to the ground until he reached where Redtail sat beside his body. 

“ _ **The sky is especially clear."**_ the tortoiseshell murmured warily. “ _ **Look at the stars, Firepaw, what do you see?**_ ” 

This was not the first time he’d been asked this question by the living or the dead. Some cats wanted reassurance that something awaited them. Some wanted to know if he knew something in particular about where they were going. These cats sounded like they already knew. They were so secure in their afterlife that it was amazing to witness. 

_I assume you have ancestors waiting to greet you,_ Firepaw mused. _Friends who have passed before you, or siblings who left this world first-thing. I imagine your mother is up there, wondering why you’re not with her._

“ _ **And Adderfang."**_

 _Why Adderfang?_

“ _ **He’s my father, like Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are my sisters.**_ ”

Firepaw let out a confused chirp. They look nothing alike! 

“ _ **Yeah, you should have seen everyone’s faces when he and Spottedleaf were born. If Swiftbreeze hadn’t given birth to all three of them on the spot, I would have thought they snuck into her nest.**_ ” Adderfang snorted.

“Firepaw!” hissed an alarmed voice. “How did you get here?! What are you doing out of your nest?!” 

“ _ **Ah, Spottedleaf. So concerned for everyone she often forgets to take time for herself.**_ ” Adderfang sighed. 

Firepaw winced and flicked his paw to gesture to Redtail. 

“You wanted to see Redtail for yourself?” She guessed. 

Firepaw hesitated, then tilted his head. 

_Not quite, but close enough._

“What’s the kittypet doing so close to our deputy’s body?!” Someone spat. 

Redtail shot to his paws and howled in defiance. 

“ _ **He has a lot more right than you, Tigerclaw!**_ ” Redtail snarled. “ _ **I’d shred you for mouse meat if I knew you would feel it!**_ ” 

“Yeah, he has no respect for the dead!” 

“He’s not even part of the Clan, how can he attend a vigil he knows nothing about?!” 

“ _ **That’s why he’s here, you mouse-brain!**_ ” Adderfang snapped. “ _ **What good is a cat of the Clan who can’t see us?!**_ ”

“Enough!” Spottedleaf snapped. “He’s allowed. It’s part of the reason he’s here.” 

“What do you mean it’s part of the reason he’s here?!” 

“He’s going to be a warrior apprentice, what does he know of the Stars?!” 

“ _ **Oh, for the love of the Founders-!**_ ” Robinwing roared, leaping to her paws and racing around the clearing to charge at the cats who had spoken.

Wind surged around Firepaw and he crouched low to the ground to avoid it. Cats yelped and scrambled away as if they’d been stung by a bee. 

“ _ **You’re all lucky I can’t scratch your eyes out!**_ ” She snapped. “ _ **None of you have any idea what’s going on, so shut your traps and sit back down!**_ ” 

The wind died down and cats crept forward slowly, wary of anything else happening. Spottedleaf, Firepaw, and Redtail’s body were the only creatures that hadn’t moved in the chaos. 

“What just happened?” Spottedleaf breathed, leaning to speak in his ear. “Was that Redtail?” 

Firepaw unsheathed his claws and scratched once. 

“He can’t have been happy if that wind was any reaction.” 

Firepaw scratched no and laughed silently. He bushed his fur up and high as it could go and howled as loudly as he could manage. When he got everyone’s attention, he weaved through the crowd in search of the brown cats that Redtail had called Sandpaw and Dustpaw. He nudged them both and flicked his tail for them to follow. Once he was sure they got the message, he led them back to where the slain deputy lay and settled into a lying position beside him. He raised his paw and let it thud on the ground.

“Do you… want us to come closer?” Dustpaw asked warily. Firepaw went to nod before he realized that was a mistake. With a pain-filled yelp, he scratched once on the ground.

“That means yes." Spottedleaf offered quietly from behind them. “Two scratches mean no.” 

Oh, right, he almost forgot that Spottedleaf should be there too. She was the group’s healer but Redtail was also her littermate. She deserved a place of honor by his side as well. 

He scratched once to confirm what she said and pointed a claw at her. 

“This again." She chuckled. “Do you want me to come closer?” 

Firepaw scratched once. Spottedleaf obliged, settling on the spot beside Sandpaw that he had pointed out. 

“Is that it?” She asked. 

Firepaw scratched once. 

Spottedleaf nodded and got to her paws. 

“Firepaw is working with me as I have every right to call upon you all to do. He is here for a reason and I will not have you disrespecting him. Neither, it seems, will StarClan, so you go directly against our ancestors by slandering him.” 

Firepaw snorted internally. 

_That won’t work, but thanks for trying._

“ _ **It will get them to keep it to themselves."**_ Redtail growled. “ _ **Especially Tigerclaw. How dare he sit so close? As if we could ever be friends after what he’s done.**_ ” 

Firepaw assumed that the dark brown tabby that Redtail referred to was responsible for the tortoiseshell’s death somehow. If he hadn’t orchestrated it, he’d left the tom to die. 

“ _ **You shouldn’t know such things."**_ Robinwing chided. “ _ **You’re six moons old. You would start your apprenticeship at this age. Before that, kits aren’t even allowed into the forest, let alone around what you are.**_ ”

_I’ve been seeing ghosts since I could comprehend what other cats are. My mother had to teach me not to talk to or about them because one thing said to the wrong cat could get me in trouble. At four months, I had enough time to get used to my surroundings, so Nutmeg couldn’t keep them away._

“ _ **Stars above, that’s just not right."**_ Thrushpelt breathed. 

_It’s what happened. I’m sure Nutmeg would have kept me in the nest as long as she was able, but cats needed my help._

No more was said on the subject and Firepaw watched and listened as the living and the dead swapped tales for the rest of the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

#  **Six**

He tried to go with the elders for the last part of the vigil, but Redtail and Adderfang restated their point about the vigil not being why none of them could get to StarClan. No one would let him leave camp, anyway. Bluestar and Spottedleaf both kept an eye out for him, and Longtail was forced to do everything from fetching him water to ripping prey into pieces that Firepaw could manage.

Of course, Firepaw never actually saw Longtail do these things. Prey appeared by his nest freshly shredded, or the moss of his bed was replaced even after he was shown the tunnel to the dirt-place just outside of camp. For the week after Redtail’s vigil, Firepaw didn’t see even a whisker of Longtail but things were getting done for him and he wanted to know why. He wasn’t allowed out of camp until he could choke down food but Spottedleaf and Bluestar kept him busy by having him meet a new cat or learn a new herb or pick out the holes in the camp’s defenses.

He learned hunting crouches and fighting stances and sometimes, very rarely, when the older cats weren’t training their apprentices or had just gotten back from hunting, he could test his skills against a cat that wasn’t Bluestar or Spottedleaf. The members of the Clan weren’t quite in awe of how much he knew about them and their camp, because they mostly knew everything he had to say. But the ghosts were more than happy to hear what he’d learned. And so was the only other cat healing in Spottedleaf’s den.

Ravenpaw was the cat who’d announced Redtail’s death and talked about the RiverClan battle. He was scared of everything from his own shadow to the other apprentices to training with his mentor, Tigerclaw. That last part was something that Redtail could agree with and Firepaw spent plenty of time with the tortoiseshell plotting to keep Ravenpaw away from Tigerclaw at all costs. It wouldn’t work, unfortunately. Ravenpaw healed before Spottedleaf was comfortable letting Firepaw eat larger bites of food, so Ravenpaw was no longer required to stay in the medicine den. Firepaw snarled at that, and Redtail was right there with him. How could they make sure that Ravenpaw was safe from Tigerclaw?

The answer came when Spottedleaf was telling him the herbs she needed to stock up on.

Maybe Ravenpaw could be a healer, like Spottedleaf!

Firepaw wiggled happily and got to his feet.

“Yes, Firepaw? Is something wrong?”

Firepaw scratched a sideways mark, their signal for “almost but not quite.”

Spottedleaf rephrased her question easily enough.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked.

Firepaw scratched once the regular way.

“Do you think you can tell me what it is?”

Firepaw scratched sideways and made his way to the nest that Ravenpaw had slept in.

“That’s not the nest you normally sleep in. Is this about a different cat?”

Firepaw moved his paw in a yes motion without scratching the ground.

“Ravenpaw had that nest. Do you want me to go get him?”

Firepaw tilted his head as he deliberated.

Did Ravenpaw need to be here for his idea?

Firepaw made the motion for _yes_ again.

“Alright, come on then. You know there’s no chance I’m leaving you alone and it would be nice to stretch your legs outside of camp for a few heartbeats.”

Firepaw yowled happily and crashed into Spottedleaf at full speed. They were lucky she was big enough to stand his weight.

“Okay, okay, I didn’t know you would be this excited to see Ravenpaw. Let’s go before you break something trying to get to him.”

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Ravenpaw was training with his mentor, which is the last thing that the small black tom ever needed to be doing. As Spottedleaf and Firepaw got closer to the training grounds, the ginger tom could see that the pair were not alone. Darkstripe and Dustpaw, who had been paired as mentor and apprentice not long after the vigil, were also training. That wasn’t quite the relief it should have been because Firepaw learned from the other ghosts that Darkstripe was mentored by Tigerclaw and looked up to him as a result. The two other cats were more likely to flick their tails at fleas than they were to help Ravenpaw. The notion wasn’t helped by the fact that Tigerclaw had his claws unsheathed. They were long and sharp and Firepaw didn’t have to think very hard about them digging into his fur.

“ _ **Relax, Firepaw."**_ Redtail murmured bitterly. “ _ **He doesn’t know who you are or what you’re here for. You’re safe with us.**_ ”

For now, Firepaw mused.

“Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw called out, partly sheathing his claws. “and her kittypet assistant. What can we do for you?”

“I need to see how Ravenpaw is healing." Spottedleaf called into the hollow. “This is a very far walk for a healing cat, Tigerclaw. You shouldn’t have stressed his injuries nearly as much as you have.”

“Ravenpaw managed well enough. We were just getting into the fighting stances after a morning of hunting crouches. It can’t possibly be straining.”

“It might be," Spottedleaf offered calmly. “and I am the one who determines that. Ravenpaw, can you come here, please? We’re heading back to camp so I can check you over in my den.”

It was obvious from the first pawstep that Ravenpaw’s training was more demanding than it should have been. Firepaw knew this would be a major setback to his healing and the ginger tom stifled the urge to growl at Tigerclaw.

_It’s like he doesn’t want his apprentice in top shape!_

“ _ **Not everyone has a cat’s best interest at heart, Firepaw."**_ Robinwing scowled. “ _ **I can see now, why I’ve been called back. The kits I nursed, though not mine, are every bit as important to me as the ones I gave birth to myself. Ravenpaw deserves better, and I bet Dustpaw won’t fare well with Darkstripe at all.**_ ”

 _They’ll be fine,_ Firepaw urged. _We can make sure of that._

It took longer for them to get back to the medicine den because Spottedleaf wanted Ravenpaw to walk for a bit so she could monitor his progress.

“You’ve pulled your shoulder muscles again." The dappled medicine cat noticed. “If Tigerclaw doesn’t ease up soon, he’ll have you back in my den all over again. Then where will his precious training be?” She scoffed. Ravenpaw winced even though Spottedleaf hadn’t even touched him. Her gaze softened.

“It is not your fault that you were injured in battle.”

“ _ **Any other mentor worth the fur on their pelts would know not to push an injured cat, much less an injured new apprentice. The boy’s not even out of his kit fur and Tigerclaw’s got his claws unsheathed in battle training!**_ ” Adderfang spat. “ _ **What in the name of StarClan was Thistleclaw teaching him?!**_ ”

“ _ **Nothing good, according to Bluestar."**_

“ _ **Bluestar had too many troubles of her own to go snapping at Thistleclaw… but it seems like she was right to try.**_ ”

Firepaw had no idea who this cat was, but Thrushpelt and Adderfang didn’t make him sound like anyone good. He resolved to see what the elders knew of the tom that trained Tigerclaw. Maybe that’s where he got the need to be so cold to Ravenpaw.

No one commented on their presence when they got back to camp, though Goldenflower, the sun-furred queen who first took Ravenpaw to the medicine den, was concerned and tried to follow them. Spottedleaf informed her that it was just a check-up and they weren’t sure that anything was wrong with the black tom just yet.

Firepaw led Ravenpaw into the healer’s den and over to the herb stock and pushed black tom’s nose into the first plant he saw. He gave an inquiring chirp and tilted his head.

“That’s tansy." Ravenpaw explained like he’d done every time Firepaw asked. Plants were not something the ginger tom was good at remembering. Ghosts, at least, were right in his face and wouldn’t let him forget about them. Ravenpaw didn’t quite have a head for plants but he was an eager learner and definitely had a better memory. Firepaw showed Ravenpaw more plants and watched him explain each one.

When they’d gone through a pawful, Firepaw stretched to his full height and gestured to Spottedleaf.

“Ravenpaw knows herbs rather well, yes. Is that what you wanted me to see?”

_We can switch places. I’ll train with Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw will train with you._

“ _ **That’s not quite how it goes, but Ravenpaw would be safer as a medicine cat.**_ ” Robinwing mused.

Firepaw nudged Ravenpaw’s front leg so it looked like he was pointing to the plants and chirped happily when Ravenpaw looked like Firepaw thought the message was.

“He would make a good medicine cat." Spottedleaf agreed. “I’ll see what Bluestar has to say, but even if she raises objections, it is ultimately my choice. You are always welcome in the medicine den, Ravenpaw, no matter what you need.”

“I… I thought Firepaw was going to be your apprentice. Isn’t that why everyone is so mad?” Ravenpaw wondered.

“Firepaw is helping me interpret a particular sign from StarClan, but he doesn’t have much to do with the medicine den beyond that. He’s going to be a warrior apprentice even if we don’t figure out this sign.”

“So like when you ask cats to help you gather herbs. That doesn’t make them a medicine cat, they’re just helping you with your job.”

“Exactly, Ravenpaw. I’m not passing on all my knowledge to Firepaw as I would to you. He’s got his own job to do while with us, and I don’t need to add to that. You, on the other hand, are very good at reciting herbs and remembering their uses. And more importantly, you don’t seem very keen to interact with your mentor. Is there something you would like to tell me?”

“ _ **Yes**!_” All the ghosts screeched as one. Firepaw winced at the volume and crept closer to Ravenpaw, placing his paw on top of the black cat’s and bumping his head into Ravenpaw’s shoulder.

 _You can do this. Tigerclaw can’t hurt you._ He urged.

“ _ **Please, Ravenpaw, if it’s all you ever do, someone has to know what happened to me.**_ ” Redtail insisted. “ _ **Be brave, little one.**_ ”

“I… yes, there is. And you can’t tell anyone that I know this.” Ravenpaw choked out. “During the battle, at Sunningrocks… Oakheart died when the rocks fell.”

“What? I thought Tigerclaw said he killed him for killing Red… tail. StarClan save us all… Okay, Ravenpaw, I’m going to ask you a question and I need your honesty here. Tap once for yes and twice for no. Was Redtail still alive when Oakheart died?”

Ravenpaw hesitated but eventually struck the ground with his paw and let it stay there.

Spottedleaf’s breath hitched and her gaze darkened.

“Thank you, Ravenpaw.”

“Please don’t ask Tigerclaw what happened. He’ll know I said something.”

“All you said was that Oakheart died when the rocks fell. Tigerclaw’s story could stand as long as that’s all you said. On a completely different subject, you are definitely going to be my apprentice and I have a special job that I need your help with. Let’s find Bluestar and tell her the good news.”

Firepaw had been too focused on the conversation between Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf, but the ghosts were noticeably happy. Redtail pranced around Ravenpaw and tickled the black tom’s nose with his fluffy ginger tail. Robinwing curled around the kit she nursed and whispered that she was proud of him. Adderfang’s eyes were bright but he hesitated to celebrate.

“ _ **If Tigerclaw killed Redtail, do you think he’ll go after Lionheart next?**_ ” The dark brown tabby wondered.

 _Why would he? Lionheart’s his friend, isn’t he?_ Firepaw wondered.

“ _ **I thought Tigerclaw was my friend as well, but he is a friend to no cat. And he would go after Lionheart to become the deputy in his place.**_ ” Redtail scowled.

 _Oh… we gotta find Lionheart!_ Firepaw yelped, springing to his paws.

“ _ **He’s fine, for now. Tigerclaw wouldn’t be mouse-brained enough to kill Lionheart out in the open. He used the cover of battle to kill Redtail.**_ ” Thrushpelt reminded Firepaw.

_Right, right…_

“Are you coming with us, Firepaw? Your input will be important for Bluestar.” Spottedleaf offered, breaking up Firepaw’s thoughts.

Firepaw started to nod but realized his mistake when a flare of pain shot through his next He tapped once on the ground.

“Alright, let’s go see Bluestar.”

The trio of cats left the healer’s den and headed for Highrock, where Bluestar kept her den.

“Bluestar, it’s Spottedleaf with Firepaw and Ravenpaw. We bring good news.”

“Come in. Good news is in short supply these days.” The grey leader chirped back.

The newcomers entered the den to find that Bluestar was grooming herself, twisting to reach a spot on her back when they saw her. She shifted to a sitting position and wrapped her tail around her paws.

“Hello, you three, how can I help you?”

“Ravenpaw has agreed to become my apprentice." Spottedleaf informed her. “I plan to take him and Firepaw to the Moonstone next half-moon. Hopefully, Mudfur and the others can make it, even if StarClan doesn’t speak to us.”

“Hopefully so, is there a particular reason for this change in mentorship, Ravenpaw?”

The black tom flinched under his leader’s searching gaze. Firepaw chose that moment to chirp and rush forward to butt his head against Bluestar’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you up and around, Firepaw." Bluestar murmured wearily. “I’m very proud of how you’ve handled yourself this past quarter-moon. Perhaps when you can eat properly I’ll start taking you out into the forest for training.”

“You can start teaching him more here." Spottedleaf corrected. “He’ll be coming to see me every day after training, but he’s strong enough for short walks to see some of the forest.”

“And this sudden switch has nothing to do with Ravenpaw whatsoever." Bluestar drawled knowingly. “Alright, I’ll announce it to the Clan. Will Ravenpaw sleep in the medicine den, then?”

“That is the custom." Spottedleaf offered.

“I honestly thought you would take Firepaw as your apprentice and that I would perhaps teach him how to hunt.”

“Not quite. As I told Ravenpaw, Firepaw is here to help me complete a task. He is first and foremost a warrior apprentice. Fire can’t quite save the Clan from the medicine den." She purred mischievously. Bluestar’s eyes widened and she nodded.

“Was there anything else to discuss?”

“Yes… you know it is… unusual for two deputies to die in battle, much less to kill each other. Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and I are going to RiverClan soon to consult with Mudfur. We need to confirm the story of what happened at Sunningrocks and make sure that we are both on the same page. We do not need a war to break out over a misunderstanding.”

“Of course not, Spottedleaf, do as you must. I’ll add that to the announcement as well. When can we expect you three to leave and return?”

“We’ll go tomorrow at sunrise. We can head out with the dawn patrol. And it shouldn’t take long to confirm Tigerclaw’s story. Would you like to come with us?”

“I… ordinarily I would, and I mean no disrespect to either the RiverClan leader or former deputy, but I fear I would not be able to keep my composure. Send them my best, all the same. Stormstar is a reasonable cat and I’m sure Mudfur will welcome the consultation.”

Spottedleaf dipped her head in thanks and motioned for the apprentices to leave.

“Ravenpaw." The leader of ThunderClan meowed gently. “If you ever need something, the Stars will see you through. Don’t be afraid to consult with cats StarClan has spoken to.”

Ravenpaw nodded, amber eyes wide, and bolted from the cave as soon as he was allowed. Firepaw watched him go before nudging Bluestar with a paw and flicking his tail-tip in a circle, eyes bright.

“He said thank you." Spottedleaf offered uncertainly. Firepaw tapped the ground to confirm her words.

“It’s my job to keep cats of ThunderClan safe, little flame. Even from each other.”

Firepaw shivered at that.

Did Bluestar know what Tigerclaw was capable of? Or was she talking about how Longtail reacted to Firepaw’s attack?

“ _ **Could be both, could be neither."**_ Thrushpelt mused. “ _ **Bluestar isn’t quite renowned for her observations, but she is a smart cat with a good head on her shoulders. She’ll make sure you and Ravenpaw are safe here.**_ ”

_Right… okay._

Firepaw nodded painfully and dragged himself out of the den. He needed to catch up with Ravenpaw if only to make sure Tigerclaw didn’t try anything.

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


	7. Chapter 7

#  **Seven**

To say that cats were surprised when Ravenpaw was announced as Spottedleaf’s apprentice was an understatement. For the next few moons, Darkstripe, and by extension Dustpaw, would scorn the new apprentice for his choice. 

_Only a weak cat would run to the safety of the medicine den,_ Darkstripe insisted. _And for it to be Tigerclaw’s apprentice? If the strongest cat in the Clan couldn’t train Ravenpaw, then Spottedleaf had no chance._

Robinwing howled at that, cursing his parentage and the cats that came together to bear him. Darkstripe was actually put on bedding and tick duty for a moon when he told a particularly cranky Patchpelt that the elders should watch the herbs they were given because Ravenpaw was bound to be useless. He wasn’t the only one who carried such sentiments. Most cats looked up to Tigerclaw, but the position of medicine cat was an important one. As well as learning herbs, of which each cat knew a pawful of the most common ones, a cat had to be directly accepted by their warrior ancestors and deemed worthy of interacting with them. Not just anyone could do it.

“Better the coward than the kittypet, I suppose." Tigerclaw snorted. “Can you imagine his filthy paws all over our herbs? And trying to talk to StarClan?” 

“ _You **don’t get to say**_ **anything _about StarClan."_** Redtail spat, likely wishing he were visible to the living. 

If Redtail’s continued hostility towards Tigerclaw didn’t confirm how he died, the trip to RiverClan certainly did. 

Spottedleaf and the apprentices left at dawn with Willowpelt, Whitestorm, Longtail, and a set of siblings who bickered with each other over silly things the whole way. Their first stop was to the RiverClan border and they would continue to the neutral Gathering place known as Fourtrees and along the ShadowClan border before heading back to camp. Firepaw figured that Bluestar would take him on a tour of the territory and explain what these cats were talking about, but for now, he was more focused on the ghosts. Apparently these cats didn’t leave their own territories for much aside from Gatherings and going to the Moonstone past WindClan territory. So while they knew where their territory ended and another Clan’s started, there wasn’t much for them to learn beyond maybe names and faces that popped up the most at Gatherings. 

Firepaw thought it was strange that the ghosts, Redtail and Adderfang in particular, were gearing up for a fight on RiverClan territory. Thrushpelt was able to calm them down and he explained to Firepaw that the last time Adderfang had been on RiverClan territory, it was to fight Mudfur by himself for rights to Sunningrocks, which he lost. 

_I thought Mudfur was the RiverClan medicine cat._

“ _ **Before that, he was one of RiverClan’s fiercest warriors. Word is, he stepped down because he lost his mate and wanted to raise his daughter.**_ ”

_Raise his daughter? Do toms do that around here? They try in the town, but kits are usually raised by Twolegs and don’t see much of either parent. I’ve heard that city toms don’t really get to know that they have kits._

“ _ **Interesting… and kit-rearing around here is sort of like what you just said about the city. Nursing mothers don’t have to tell who the father is if they are not obviously in a relationship, but after six months, the mentor takes over the training and parents have to seek their children out if they want to know them. Most do, but some don’t.**_ ” Thrushpelt informed him. “ _ **I was ecstatic when Bluestar had the kits and I would have stayed in the nursery with them after they started eating meat. If we got that far."**_ He muttered bitterly. 

Firepaw got the sense that there was more to Thrushpelt’s story than he was willing to say and decided it wasn’t worth bringing up. Adderfang thought otherwise. 

“ _ **She did what she thought was right."**_ He said. “ _ **Goosefeather was hounding her and I know he was burdened with those prophecies but he really could have handled that better.**_ ” 

“ _ **So could she."**_ Thrushpelt sneered. “ _ **It doesn’t matter. She made her choice and I was lucky I followed her because all four of them would have died otherwise.**_ ” 

“ _ **Well, now they’re safe in RiverClan and all of them are grey enough and had their names changed to be able to fit in there. Are you going to ruin that for them?**_ ” 

“ _ **How can I?**_ ” Thrushpelt scoffed. “ _ **Not like anyone else around here can see us. And Firepaw’s certainly not going to say anything.**_ ”

“ _ **You’re counting stars before they fall, Thrushpelt. You have every right to be upset, but they are living their lives. Bluestar had a choice to make-.**_ ” 

“ _ **And she chose wrong!**_ ” 

“ _ **She did what she thought she had to!**_ ” Adderfang spat. 

“ _ **If it were Swiftbreeze-.**_ ” 

“ _ **It could have been. I would have found her a better way to get them to me, but if I were in ShadowClan or WindClan I still would have accepted the kits.**_ ” 

“ _ **You seem far more irritated about the kits than the fact that Bluestar took a mate outside her Clan."**_ Redtail noted. 

“ _ **Oh, that’s easy, he’s moved on from her.**_ ” 

“ _ **Really?**_ ” 

“ _ **Yes."**_ Thrushpelt ground out. “ _ **Is it really so hard to believe? It’s not like I was pining.**_ ” 

“ _ **Rosetail would know. Hopefully, we don’t get to speak to her anytime soon, but she would know.**_ ” 

“ _ **We don’t have to speak to her, Firepaw is right there.**_ ”

“ _ **The cat who can’t-?**_ ” 

“We’re in RiverClan territory now." Spottedleaf hissed suddenly. “This is Sunningrocks. We’re going to sit here and wait for a patrol to come. Their scent marks are fading so it looks like our dawn patrol was earlier than theirs. They should be here soon.” 

While Spottedleaf explained the situation, Firepaw noticed that the ghosts had wandered off and the dawn patrol that had accompanied them was gone. His head was swirling with questions. It sounded like Bluestar had kits, but who were they? And where were they? Thrushpelt made it seem like they almost died but were still alive? Did she give them to a kittypet? To another Clan? Adderfang had mentioned RiverClan, so perhaps they were there. What were their names, if they’d been changed? Firepaw had plenty of time to think this through and he came to the conclusion that Oakheart, as a RiverClan cat, might know something of Bluestar’s kits.

“Hey! We just fought over this!” A voice sharp with annoyance called out. “What kind of battle-hungry fox-hearts are you?!” 

“We’re not here for a battle!” Spottedleaf called back. “My name is Spottedleaf and I need to consult Mudfur.” 

“Mudfur? What would you want with the medicine cat? And why bring two apprentices with you?” 

“Because one is my apprentice and the other is directly involved. Can we cross the river or not?” 

The RiverClan cats agreed and Spottedleaf had Ravenpaw and Firepaw cross the river first, assuring them she would be right behind them. Firepaw found that hopping from stone to stone required all of his jumping strength and every single claw unsheathed to make sure he could grip the slippery rocks. Ravenpaw didn’t have as much trouble but he was still wary. Spottedleaf crossed with ease and Firepaw guessed that she must have done this before. 

The RiverClan cats didn’t talk much on the way to their camp and the ThunderClan patrol didn’t try to make them. The medicine cat and two apprentices padded on soft, wet peat and open marshland as they left the cover of the riverside trees and headed deeper into RiverClan territory. The winding route took them through a maze of reed beds. One cat, an apprentice, was sent ahead to warn their Clanmates before the rest of the patrol swerved to one side and squeezed through a woven wall of reeds. Stormstar and Mudfur were waiting for the ThunderClan cats when they reached the camp. 

And what a beautiful camp it was! The ground was mushy underfoot but the structures in place were not quite swimming. Made of sticks, they looked more like a bird’s nest than something a cat might sleep in, and Firepaw hoped they had soft feathers or perhaps moss to soothe the itchiness those sticks must no doubt bring.

“Welcome, to the medicine cat of ThunderClan and her apprentices!” Stormstar calls out loudly. Firepaw guessed it was more for the benefit of the cats around him than to actually welcome them there. 

“I understand you wish to consult with Mudfur today?” 

“Yes, this is my apprentice, Ravenpaw, and our temporary assistant, Firepaw. I have a question that will determine or might throw off the investigation into the deaths of both our deputies.” Spottedleaf offered. “I cannot tell you much yet, but please answer me this. How did your deputy die?” 

“He was crushed by the rocks when they fell. Rockslides are not quite common enough to be a regular danger to either of our Clans, but they do occur and it was a habit to track them when we were the only ones to access the rocks." Mudfur offered neutrally. “May I ask why this was so important? You do not often come into our territory, Spottedleaf. Even when we share herbs, it is at Sunningrocks.”

“ _ **Hey, kid."**_ Oakheart’s breath cooled Firepaw’s fur but didn’t flatten it. No, the ginger tom bristled as the full truth of just what was going on hit him. 

“ _Tigerclaw killed you, didn’t he?_ ” Firepaw whispered to Redtail. He no longer had use of his voice but just the words felt heavy on his mind and tongue and he hesitated to speak them through the link. 

“ _ **Yes."**_ Redtail murmured bitterly. “ _ **What did you think happened?**_ ” 

“ _I thought he’d as good as done it. I thought perhaps he watched a RiverClan cat do it or left you when the rocks crushed you. I didn’t think… oh, Stars above…_ ” 

“Your apprentice and his assistant don’t look well enough to travel, Spottedleaf, and neither do you.” Mudfur was saying now. “Why don’t you come to my den? We’ll see if we can rustle up some land prey and talk about… whatever this is.” 

“Okay." Spottedleaf said hollowly. “That’s… okay.” 

Ravenpaw followed her with an agitated bounce in his step. His fur prickled warily and his eyes were wide. Firepaw couldn’t move. Redtail had considered Tigerclaw a friend. The ginger tom has seen friends fight over various things. It happened whenever he went into the city for a mission. But this… why was this affecting him so badly? He barely knew these cats. This wasn’t his burden to bear. He was just here to figure out what was wrong with these ghosts and their ancestors. While this might be part of it, cats died all the time, some of them even from betrayal. This couldn’t be what was keeping a whole group from their ancestors… right? 

“ _ **Firepaw."**_ Oakheart murmured. “ _ **You have to move.**_ ” 

“ _Sorry, Oakheart. I didn’t mean to be a distraction._ ” 

One good thing about however this mind link formed was that no one could look at him strangely for actually talking to the ghosts. 

“ _It’s just…_ ” 

“ _ **This isn’t yours to deal with, but it’s affecting you anyway. It’s okay to be in shock.**_ ” Adderfang offered soberly. “ _ **He might hurt Ravenpaw. I think Ravenpaw saw him do it and that’s why he’s so scared**._” 

“ _ **That makes sense."**_ Redtail muttered sadly. “ _ **Poor kits… you shouldn’t have to deal with this so young. Warriors are supposed to protect you from harm.**_ ” 

“ _We didn’t come to harm."_ Firepaw snorted. “ _Yet. Tigerclaw might try something, but that’s why Ravenpaw’s training was switched._ ”

“ _ **Wait, what’s happening?**_ ” Oakheart wondered. “ _ **What did Tigerclaw do?**_ ” 

“ _ **Kill me."**_ Redtail deadpanned. 

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” Oakheart screeched, fur bushed up and claws unsheathed. “ _ **What with StarClan-?!**_ ”

“ _ **And now he’s terrorizing Ravenpaw. Or he was until his training was switched.**_ ” 

“ _ **Wow. You ThunderClan cats don’t do things halfway.**_ ” 

“ _ **Bluestar should have taught you that."**_ Thrushpelt snorted. “ _ **But yes, you can see why this is a major problem on our end.**_ ” 

“ _ **This is… this is madness. What does Tigerclaw even want?!**_ ” 

“ _ **To become Bluestar’s deputy and then lead after she dies.**_ ” 

“ _ **He might even speed that up if he does become her deputy.**_ ” 

“ _ **That’s a pretty big if."**_ Adderfang scowled. “ _ **Not every powerful warrior can lead a Clan. Lionheart is better suited to it and Whitestorm is level-headed enough.**_ ”

“ _ **If a bit too shy for the role. He always did like to be at Bluestar’s side as a kitten.**_ ” Thrushpelt added.

“Kit." Came a voice from the real world. “Hey, kit.” 

Firepaw tore his gaze from where the ghosts were talking to look up at the RiverClan leader. Stormstar had to be about ten times his size with eyes as green as Oakheart’s and half his face bent inward. 

Firepaw dipped his head as a greeting. 

“Why so scared? This your first time out of your camp?” 

Firepaw shook his head, quickly regretting the move. He pushed his head into Stormstar’s leg as an apology before baring his throat. A hiss slipped through the RiverClan leader’s teeth and he instantly sheathed his claws and flattened his fur.

“Whatever did that to you must be something fierce.” 

“ _ **Longtail isn’t the fiercest cat around, but he is the sorriest."**_ Redtail sneered. “ _ **Though that collar of yours likely didn’t help.**_ ” 

“Well, I’m not going to hurt you.” Stormstar was saying now. “Can you answer questions?” 

Firepaw nodded and tapped once. Then he shook his head and tapped twice. 

“Was that a yes?” 

Firepaw nodded and tapped once. 

“So tapping twice must be no.” Stormstar mused. 

Firepaw squeaked happily and jumped to his paws, glad that the leader understood. 

“Okay, tap the ground for how many moons you’ve seen. It looks like six, but I can’t be sure.” Stormstar offered. 

Firepaw obliged and tapped the ground six times. 

“So you’re a new apprentice.” 

One tap. 

“Do you like your mentor?” 

One tap. 

“Can they communicate with you?” 

Firepaw waved his paw from side to side and tried to mimic shrugging like he’d seen a cat from the town do. 

“You probably don’t know." Stormstar guessed. 

One tap. 

“Alright, do you know why you’re here today?” 

One tap. 

“Do you know why Spottedleaf asked about Oakheart?” 

One tap. 

“Is it because they think Redtail was crushed by the rocks as well?” 

Firepaw hesitated before waving his paw. 

“Is it because they think something else happened to Redtail? Something they can’t explain yet?” 

One tap.

“ _ **Your brother is an eerily smart cat.**_ ” Redtail murmured warily to Oakheart. 

“ _ **Remember, the Gathering was two nights ago."**_ Oakheart said. “ _ **Tigerclaw told that story about me killing you. Stormstar couldn’t afford to call him out, but he heard what Ravenpaw was saying to the other apprentices as well.**_ ”

“ _ **Oh…**_ ” Redtail breathed. “ _ **So he knows. That Tigerclaw isn’t telling the truth, I mean.**_ ” 

“ _ **He knows that much**_.” 

“Kit, can you hear me?” Stormstar prompted quietly. Firepaw squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, desperate to clear his thoughts. He tapped twice on the ground. 

“I asked if you know why Tigerclaw is saying that he killed Oakheart.” 

One tap. 

“Is it because of what the medicine cat apprentice said?” 

One tap. 

“So… Tigerclaw is lying. Something else happened to Redtail. Do you know what?” 

Firepaw hesitated. Should he tell the RiverClan leader the truth? Would it help anyone else for him to know? Would he tell other cats? What if Tigerclaw found out that Firepaw and Ravenpaw knew and tried to kill them as well?! 

“Breathe, kit." Stormstar murmured gently in a way that was eerily like Oakheart. “It’s alright. You don’t have to respond to that. I can ask Mudfur what he discussed with Spottedleaf later. Thank you for talking to me.”

Firepaw pushed his head into the crook of the RiverClan leader’s foreleg and licked once. It felt really good to be able to hold a conversation with someone, even if he couldn’t speak anymore. And Stormstar was so clever and patient as well! 

“ _Hey, you know Stormstar, right?_ ” Firepaw asked Oakheart. 

“ _ **I’d like to think so since we were born together. He’s my brother.**_ ” Oakheart sounded amused and Firepaw fought the urge to gasp. 

“ _Oh for the love of the Stars! Next you’ll tell me you know what happened to Bluestar’s kits._ ” 

“ _ **They’re RiverClan cats.**_ ”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Firepaw screeched. 

“You sure are concentrating a lot on those reeds, Firepaw. Trying to find its weakness?” Stormstar chuckled. Firepaw snorted and tapped twice. 

“What are you thinking about?” The red-brown tabby wondered. 

Firepaw thought for a few heartbeats before getting up and pointing a paw at Stormstar’s fur and then his chest. 

“Me?” 

Paw-wave. 

“Sort of me. Do you have a question for me?” 

One tap. 

“Okay, do you think you can try that move again?” 

Firepaw replicated the move, pointing at the leader’s fur and then his chest.

“Okay, you’re pointing at my chest.” 

One tap. 

“And the rest of me?

Paw-wave. 

“Sort of… I would have guessed you’d have some questions about my jaw.” 

Firepaw shrugged as best he could and bared his throat before giving Stormstar his best dry look. 

“Yeah, you’re a pretty smart kit. It’s not fun to be asked about life-changing injuries. But you’ll get a lot of questions anyway. It took me a long time to learn how to talk after my accident. Long enough that my brother had to make up paw signals to get me to communicate. If I wanted food he’d wave his paw like a fish.” Stormstar said, doing just that. 

“If I wanted to go for a walk or make dirt, I’d look to the outside of the den and start walking. Oakheart took forever to catch on sometimes.” 

Firepaw chirped at the name and Stormstar narrowed his eyes. 

“Oakheart.” He said again. 

Firepaw tapped once, then pointed at Stormstar’s fur and his chest. 

“Oh!” Stormstar gasped, smacking the ground with a mighty paw. “You were trying to say his name. But what do you know about him? He’s not a ThunderClan cat.” 

Firepaw narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could come up with a way to explain… he backed up a bit, unsheathed his claws, and swiped at an invisible enemy. He did it a couple more times, doing his best to remember the moves he’d been taught in camp. 

“You heard about the battle.” 

One tap. 

“I don’t suppose your knowing of my brother has something to do with why you’re here with the medicine cats, does it?” 

One tap. 

“I thought so. C’mon, kit. We’re going to talk to the medicine cats. There’s something I’m missing here. Possibly multiple somethings. You’re here for a reason.” 

Firepaw hopped to his paws and followed Stormstar to the medicine den, prancing beside him and marveling at how long the bigger tom’s stride was. Firepaw could go five steps before Stormstar took another one! 

Soon, they heard Spottedleaf’s panicked voice. 

“I just don’t know why?! What did Tigerclaw even want? What could he possibly gain from this?! And spinning the story like that? Bluestar was heartbroken to hear that one of her friends had died at the paws of her own warrior. That didn’t endear him to her!” 

“It might have moved the others, though." Mudfur offered soberly. “And if he pulled such cruelty on Redtail, he might not hesitate to do so again.” 

“What?!” Spottedleaf’s voice was flat. “What do you mean he’ll do it again?! Redtail did nothing wrong! This Clan hasn’t done anything to him! The cat who wronged him is long since dead!”

“Who is the deputy of your Clan now that Redtail has passed?” Mudfur wondered. 

“Lionheart. He’s a good cat with a cool head and a strategic mind. Always quick to cheer someone up when they’re feeling down… he got Bluestar through a lot of her tough times when they were younger.” 

“I guess someone had to." Stormstar chose that moment to insert himself into the conversation and Firepaw got the feeling that he meant more than he was saying with those words. Were he and Bluestar friends? “Considering she’s had plenty of them. I have questions for you three. Firepaw has been a very good help but he cannot answer them right now.” 

“Of course not! _Please_ don’t tell me you tried to make him talk!” Spottedleaf snapped, racing over to the ginger apprentice. 

“Not with that throat of his, no. When I was younger, I had to relearn how to talk around my jaw. It took quite a long time, you see, and there are other ways of communicating. Since Firepaw is having a similar problem, we exchanged methods.” 

“Stormstar, that is amazing!” Spottedleaf breathed. “Do you think… that is, would you mind sharing that with Ravenpaw and myself? We’re the ones interacting with Firepaw the most right now. We’ve worked out a yes-no answer, but if you have something further, that would be very useful.” 

“Indeed it would, and I’m happy to pass it on, but I must know some things first.” 

“Of course. We’re in your camp, after all.” 

“Does Firepaw know why you are here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does Ravenpaw?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does it have something to do with Tigerclaw and Ravnpaw telling different stories about the battle of Sunningrocks?”

Ravenpaw shrank back and crawled into the shadows of the medicine den. Firepaw objected with a loud yelp. 

“I’m not trying to scare anyone away, I just want to know what happened.” Stormstar insisted. 

“It’s a strange story. Firepaw has a special ability that led him to the forest and with that ability, he found out some things about the battle of Sunningrocks. He was concerned with protecting Ravenpaw but he couldn’t tell me why. When I figured it out for myself, I made Ravenpaw my apprentice and came here to confirm the story.” 

“Which is?” 

Spottedleaf opened her mouth but closed it not long after, unable to speak.

“ThunderClan was told that Oakheart killed Redtail and that Tigerclaw killed Oakheart in revenge." Mudfur said when it was clear that Spottedleaf couldn’t go on.

“But Oakheart died in a rockfall. What, did Tigerclaw push my brother under the rocks?” 

“No, that’s what I asked at first. But… Redtail was alive when Oakheart died. And while they’d been battling moments before, Redtail did not push Oakheart under those rocks.” 

“So… what are you saying? That a ThunderClan cat killed the deputy of his own Clan?” 

“Yes." Spottedleaf mewled. “My brother is dead… and I had to learn through two apprentices the true cause. The cat our Clan sees as its greatest strength has no honor, no courage, and no dignity. And I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t you take this straight to Bluestar?” Stormstar spluttered. 

“We will." Spottedleaf scowled. “Unlike Tigerclaw, I am no coward. He cannot hurt me unless he wishes to face the wrath of StarClan and he cannot hurt Ravenpaw or Firepaw unless he wishes to face my wrath. Which, by extension, is the wrath of StarClan.” 

“I imagine you must be feeling quite a lot of it." Stormstar offered mildly. “But what is stopping you from telling Bluestar?” 

“Nothing, I’m going to tell her. It’s just that… Well, what do we do after this? If we exile Tigerclaw, he might kill others. If we keep him in the Clan, there’s no telling what he will do next.” 

“You kill him.” Mudfur scoffed. “He is a traitor of your Clan, he killed your deputy. He must face the judgment of our ancestors.” 

“Even though we can’t reach them?” Spottedleaf insisted sharply. 

“We must carry on as if we can, Spottedleaf. We must live our lives. Those who have done wrong must be punished, and that must stand for Tigerclaw.” 

“You’re right, it’s just that… the reason I am so hesitant isn’t out of fear for Tigerclaw’s mortal soul. It is for everyone else’s, should he die and not properly move on.” 

“What… Spottedleaf, I need you to look at me.” Mudfur insisted quietly. When he held her gaze, he spoke again. “What do you speak of? Do you know why we can’t reach StarClan?” 

“No, and Firepaw is here to help us find that out. But… ThunderClan, at least, if not RiverClan, has lingering spirits, shall we say. Firepaw has the ability to see them. Before he lost his voice, he was able to talk about several of our long-dead Clanmates as if they were telling him things and mingling with living cats.” 

Firepaw got to his paws and touched his nose to Stormstar’s pelt and chest. 

“That usually means he’s talking about a spirit who is close to you." Spottedleaf informed the RiverClan cats. “It’s likely someone he’s seen before.” 

“Like Oakheart." Stormstar breathed. “He has seen my brother’s spirit.” 

Firepaw yowled happily and lashed his tail, prancing around Stormstar. 

“That would be a yes." Spottedleaf offered, half-amused.

“Which is why he reacted when I spoke of Oakheart. Stars above, this is… this is amazing! But what does that have to do with any of this? With you and Mudfur not seeing StarClan or with killing Tigerclaw?” 

“I think." Mudfur meowed slowly. “I get what the problem might be. If Firepaw can see these spirits and they can interact with the living, it is safe to say that when Tigerclaw dies, he will become one of them. And attempt to interact with the living. He will be an evil spirit who brings nothing but pain to your Clan. As a living cat, he can be stopped or trapped. As an evil spirit… what is there to stop when we can’t see them?” 

“Exactly. And it would be irresponsible as well as mouse-brained to put all our hopes on Firepaw being able to battle him. Not as a kitten, and even if he were an adult I would hesitate.” 

“This is quite the dilemma…” Stormstar mused. “You have my word, and that of my medicine cat’s that we will not say anything to Bluestar or any other ThunderClan cat until you have informed us that the problem is dealt with.” 

“Thank you, Stormstar. Thank you both. I will most likely tell Bluestar first-thing and deal with the fallout of her choice.” 

“Living or dead, Tigerclaw poses a threat.” Mudfur offered grimly. “Bluestar will have to decide which outcome she would rather deal with: a living cat with the potential to kill whomever he pleases and increase his status in the Clan or a disgraced evil spirit with the ability to influence the living.” 

Spottedleaf looked wretched as Mudfur went on and Ravenpaw crept forward and pressed into her pelt.

“We can do this." The new medicine cat apprentice insisted. “Tigerclaw is nothing to the might of StarClan. Even if we can’t reach them, we have to believe they’re with us.” 

Spottedleaf stared down at her apprentice for a few heartbeats, lost in thought and likely in heart, before she inhaled deeply as if she could physically pull herself together with just one breath. 

“We’re telling Bluestar." She said finally. “and... I will heavily encourage the use of death-berries at whatever trial there may be. Spirits, I can deal with. Especially with Firepaw here.” 

“Very good." Mudfur murmured agreeably. “Why don’t we get you home? You all have a large task ahead of you.” 

“If you like, I can escort you along with another warrior to make sure Tigerclaw doesn’t try anything. We can also confirm how Oakheart died.” 

“Yes, please!” Ravenpaw blurted out before Spottedleaf could speak. “Tigerclaw is… stronger than us. If he wanted to try something, none of us could stop him. Redtail couldn’t.” 

"Very well, then. I will explain to my Clan that this was a consultation and then we will escort you to your camp.” Stormstar determined.

“Thank you for believing us." Ravenpaw said gratefully. 

Stormstar nodded and exited the den. 


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Eight**

Getting back to ThunderClan took less time than getting to RiverClan did, though that was probably because two RiverClan warriors accompanied Stormstar and were more than willing to carry Firepaw and Ravenpaw while Stormstar made sure Spottedleaf remained upright. He chatted with her about any herb he could think of.

They talked about what herbs grew better by the river and their forest counterparts. They talked about what to do when a cat was sick or injured in a certain way. They talked about what StarClan was like from each of their viewpoints, though Stormstar said that he wasn’t allowed to speak of what occurred during his nine lives ceremony.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw learned a lot about all kinds of things during the walk back to Sunningrocks, including that Stormstar and Oakheart had been raised by the Clan medicine cat after their mother was deemed unfit for them. Oakheart didn’t like to talk about why, but Firepaw could guess. After all, everyone in ThunderClan had been shocked to hear that Firepaw would be a warrior apprentice.

Whitestorm, Lionheart, Willowpelt, and Longtail were waiting at the ThunderClan border when the group reached Sunningrocks.

“Thank you for seeing our medicine cats home safely." Whitestorm said as he and Lionheart took Ravenpaw and Firepaw from the RiverClan warriors.

“They’ll be staying for a bit." Spottedleaf said tiredly. “There are things they can help me explain, things Bluestar needs to know.”

Lionheart cut off all objections with a dip of his head and started to walk away from the rocks, urging everyone to follow.

Getting to camp wasn’t as much of an ordeal but their entrance was met with plenty of questions.

“To me, ThunderClan!” Bluestar barked out. “There is a reason for the presence of RiverClan warriors. We must trust that our medicine cats know what they are doing.”

“We do!” Ravenpaw called out. “Bluestar, we must speak to you! It is a matter for the Stars.”

“Alright, I’ll allow their presence. Step into my den, you all. I get the feeling this will change the fate of my Clan.”

“Indeed it will." Stormstar rumbled.

Bluestar ushered the newcomers into her den and settled into her nest.

“Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw, start talking." She ordered calmly.

“Tigerclaw killed Redtail!” Ravenpaw blurted out. “We went to RiverClan for proof. I… I couldn’t be the only one to admit to this, Bluestar, I just couldn’t!”

“I understand." Bluestar offered. “So, what is the evidence?”

“They came to ask how Oakheart died. Tigerclaw told his Clan an elder’s tale that he slew Oakheart because Oakheart killed Redtail. Oakheart did not, in fact, kill Redtail. Stonefur can tell you what he saw of the battle.”

“Stonefur." Firepaw hoped no cat heart Bluestar’s voice crack on the name. Oakheart winced out the corner of his eye. “Say your piece. What happened at the battle?”

“Oakheart died in a rockfall.” The grey tom explained. “Redtail was still alive when the rocks fell and RiverClan retreated shortly after that. Redtail was alive when I last saw him.”

“And Oakheart was gone by then." Bluestar sucked in a breath. “So he couldn’t have killed Redtail. Tigerclaw is a liar and a murderer.”

“Yes." Spottedleaf exhaled roughly. “But there is more.”

“Give me one good reason not to rip his throat out!” Bluestar growled.

“The same reason Firepaw is here.” Spottedleaf insisted. “If we kill him, he will become a spirit. Just like the spirit that used Firepaw to attack Longtail. He will not be judged by StarClan until we find out what keeps them from us. If a spirit of questionable morality can cause physical harm to living cats, think of what Tigerclaw could do as one of those spirits?”

“He could make cats hurt each other and leave no reason to find.” Bluestar breathed. “Nevertheless, Tigerclaw must be dealt with. Normally, I would exile him, but the fact that you’ve brought up malevolent spirits makes me think that even as a living cat Tigerclaw won’t stay away. This is… a difficult choice to make. Losing contact with StarClan takes my usual punishments away and I doubt that letting him have free reign of the forest is the best idea.”

“Perhaps you leave it be." The grey molly that accompanied Stormstar offered.

“And you are?” Bluestar prompted curiously.

“Mistyfoot. If the potential for harm to the Clan is equal no matter what you do, perhaps keeping this secret is the best thing.”

“And if he tries something like this again?” Spottedleaf asked warily. “He would kill a medicine cat if he knew that StarClan didn’t see him. Ravenpaw and I are not safe as long as he suspects we know what he did.”

“It would just be until the Clans figure out what happened to StarClan. With the medicine cats working together, surely this uneasiness you all share will be over soon?”

“Perhaps." Bluestar allowed. “I… suppose that could be considered a course of action. We do have bigger things to worry about, with Brokenstar in power. And right now, Tigerclaw is one of our more powerful cats. But… do we know why he killed Redtail?”

“He was hoping to be made deputy in Redtail’s place.” Ravenpaw choked out.

“Then, for now, we’ll give him what he wants. It would pain me so to lose Lionheart as a trusted advisor, but it would pain me, even more, to lose him altogether. His pride will recover as long as he has life.”

“That… will hurt a lot of cats.” Spottedleaf mused.

“They don’t have to know. Only Lionheart does. And it is for his own safety.”

“Fair enough. So… we honestly do nothing?”

“Unfortunately, that seems like our only option. It is just until StarClan is back among us. After that, Tigerclaw is done for.”

“Fine." Stormstar grumbled. “If you’ll excuse us, we must be going.”

“Thank you for your advice and we would appreciate you keeping this in confidence." Bluestar insisted.

“Of course." Stormstar snorted. “Who would believe me if I said I spoke to a mute cat who can see ghosts?”

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Firepaw followed the RiverClan cats to Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them, and suddenly Firepaw knew something more of what happened to those RiverClan kits and why Thrushpelt was so upset about it.

_You… you’re their father, aren’t you?_ Firepaw said as he and Oakheart trailed the others through the forest.

“ _ **Yes. Bluestar and I… it wasn’t quite a mistake. We knew exactly what we were doing and at any other time, those kits would have been raised as ThunderClan with no problem.**_ ”

_What stopped that?_ Firepaw wondered.

“ _ **Bluestar wanted to be deputy. She wanted that, needed it, I guess, more than she wanted or needed motherhood.**_ ”

“ _ **She loves those kits."**_ Thrushpelt corrected him sharply. “ _ **She loves those kits and she loves you. She was tearing herself up over that battle twice over because not only did she lose one of her friends, she lost you. There are… a lot of things she never got to tell you. A lot of regrets she has about how she did things. And while I judge her actions on their own merits, her feelings for you and those kits were strong.**_ ”

“ _ **Not strong enough to stay."**_ Oakheart muttered bitterly. “ _ **But then, I don’t know what I was thinking when I asked her to. She loves ThunderClan more than any cat she could ever meet.**_ ”

“ _ **When we get to StarClan, you’re going to learn some things about what she faced. You can judge her once you have all the pieces of what she went through, but not before.**_ ” Thrushpelt insisted.

“ _ **Why can’t you tell me?**_ ”

“ _ **Some things are better experienced for yourself. I can talk to you until Twolegs drive the prey off, but it won’t let you understand what she went through. That was a lesson I had to learn the hard way.**_ ”

“ _ **I guess I’ll have to take your word for it."**_ Oakheart scoffed. “ _ **Good day, ThunderClanners. We’ll meet again at some point, I suppose**_."

“ _ **With luck, we’ll all be in StarClan soon. You’ll see what I’m talking about then.”**_ Thrushpelt insisted.

“ _ **Good luck, then**_.”

The red-brown tom shuffled out of the camp once more and Firepaw couldn’t help but recall how similar this was to the night of Redtail’s vigil.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

“Lionheart, Firepaw, I must speak with you both.”

Firepaw whipped around to find that Bluestar had tracked the patrol she assigned to escort the RiverClan cats out of their territory.

“I’ve checked the perimeter. We’re alone.” Bluestar said, seeing the concern in Firepaw’s eyes.

“Bluestar, what is the meaning of this?”

“I’m going to do something very stupid that might endanger the lives of all our Clanmates. But it has to be done and I need you with me on this.”

“What-?”

“Lionheart, _please_. I need you to agree to what I’m about to tell you. I need you to be completely with this. I cannot run this Clan without you, but objecting will cost you your life.”

“Is that a threat?” Lionheart asked calmly, his twitching tail and blazing eyes the only things betraying his anger.

“No, of course not. You know I can’t raise claws to you. It’s a warning. Tigerclaw wants the deputy position.”

“Like every senior warrior with a set of claws on them, why does this concern you?”

“Because he’s willing to do whatever it takes to get it. And we can’t physically stop him.”

“I don’t think I understand what you’re saying. We have a cat in the Clan who might challenge me for the position and your response is to do nothing?”

“My response, in normal times, would be to kill him.”

“Kill-? What has he done to deserve that?! Anyone can challenge a leadership position, especially if they see the current cat as unfit.”

“Redtail wasn’t unfit!” Bluestar snapped, striking the ground with an unsheathed paw as Firepaw hopped to his paws and yowled indignantly.

“What does Redtail have to do with this? He was killed by Oakheart.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“What?”

“The RiverClan deputy died when the rocks fell. RiverClan retreated with his body before Redtail was killed.”

“So, what, Oakheart didn’t kill Redtail… and Tigerclaw didn’t kill Oakheart. So Tigerclaw killed Redtail? Why?!” Lionheart snarled out the last word, leaping to his paws with all of his claws showing. “And why can’t we kill him?!”

“He wants the deputy position. And we can’t kill him because if we did, his spirit would remain to wreak havoc among the living.”

“What in the name of StarClan-? Have you perhaps eaten some bad prey? Stayed up too late? You’ve been acting strangely ever since Spottedleaf said she couldn’t go to the Moonstone-.”

“Spottedleaf couldn’t go to the Moonstone because we’ve been cut off from StarClan. As such, any cat who dies will be forced to roam the lands they lived on as a ghost. Some ghosts can interact with the living world. It’s how Firepaw got injured.”

“What, a ghost possessed Longtail?”

“A ghost possessed Firepaw and made him attack Longtail.”

Lionheart exhaled roughly and turned to Firepaw.

“Is all of this true? Is that really what happened to you?” He asked quietly.

Firepaw nodded, then winced, and tapped the ground once.

“That’s how he says yes.” Bluestar offered quietly. “He can still see ghosts, he just can’t talk. He’s agreed to stay and help us figure out why StarClan can’t reach us.”

“So… our dead walk around the forest as ghosts, right?”

Firepaw tapped once.

“Is Redtail in StarClan?”

Firepaw tapped twice.

“No." Bluestar said for him. “He’s one of the ghosts that Firepaw can interact with. Before he was silenced, Firepaw mentioned Robinwing, Thrushpelt, and Adderfang.”

“I think I remember some of what you’re talking about.” Lionheart offered soberly. “And yes, I see why killing Tigerclaw is no longer an option. So… what’s the plan?”

“I have to give Tigerclaw what he wants. At least until we figure out why we can’t reach StarClan. Then I’m going to send him there myself.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Step down as deputy. Say you’ve realized you want to focus on helping Frostfur with her kits and being there for Greypaw and Firepaw.”

“Already things I was planning to do. You know me too well, Bluestar.”

“And I have no doubt you could handle it all if you had to. But I value your life more than I can spare your pride.”

“As you are right to. I will announce this when we get back to camp.”

“Something else just occurred to me." Bluestar mused quietly.

“That being…”

“I don’t know why Tigerclaw wishes to become deputy. Perhaps he expects to lead after me. But, if all goes well, it should not happen anytime soon.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“You cannot let him become the leader of ThunderClan. Of any Clan. He will bathe the borders in blood and reshape our Clan in his own image, whatever that may be. It’s what I feared would happen with his mentor.”

“But you became deputy first." Lionheart murmured, eyes bright with realization. “Alright. So… Stars forbid if you die anytime soon."

“If there is no known cause, then Tigerclaw was the one who killed me.” Bluestar insisted. “This is just until we find out what happened to StarClan. Then he dies.”

“Then he dies…” Lionheart growled lowly. “That traitor is lucky I can’t rip his throat out here and now! Redtail was our friend!”

“I know…” Bluestar whispered, agonized. “By the Stars, I know. I failed him. I cannot fail you as well. Please do not let me risk your life over pride.”

“You won’t." Lionheart informed her. “I need to focus on Greypaw and Firepaw and helping Frostfur with her litter. That was always something I intended to do.”

“Thank you, old friend.” Bluestar murmured, pushing her head into Lionheart’s broad shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Nine**

The Clan took Tigerclaw’s appointment with mixed feelings. It was brave to serve as the deputy of one’s Clan and toms didn’t make a habit of interacting with the cats who resided in the nursery. Aside from Lionheart, there had been one other cat, long before any of their time, who was willing to do so. But he was long gone and no stories were told of him. It was… strange for Lionheart to admit to wanting something that was typically seen as a queen’s domain.

But Frostfur and the other queens welcomed him and the kits loved having him around. Greypaw insisted that he learned a lot. That he was always hunting or fighting or hearing something about the Clan’s history. And he was turning into quite the spectacle around the nursery as well. No one could deny that Lionheart was a brave, strong, and compassionate cat. And if anyone had to replace him while he took care of those he considered family, Tigerclaw was the best choice.

Two moons after the deputy switch found Firepaw hunting in the early morning. The area was full of fox-scent, and while he wanted nothing more than to run back to camp and get Lionheart to handle it, he was determined to get something on the currently empty fresh-kill pile. As he crept along, he noticed the greenery of the trees in full bloom. The cats around here called in greenleaf, but humans and town cats called it summer. Something to do with what the humans believe about the sun. Firepaw had never thought to learn the ways of humans and he wasn’t going to start now. The last time he’d been in contact with one was when Nutmeg’s owner gave him a fresh bowl of water the first time he’d seen his mother since he went into the forest.

One thing Jake had stressed was the need for check-ups. If Jake had gone into town and was close enough to come home, he would. He would update Nutmeg and sometimes even his first mate, Quince, on the state of things in the town and how ghost interactions went. He was good for information about the way of things, according to Nutmeg. Or he had been before he disappeared. It’s actually how Nutmeg knew to start looking for Jake. He missed his third check-in. Quince and her kits hadn’t cared, but then Quince and her kits were show-cats and Firepaw had no idea if any of his siblings inherited the ghost-sight like he had. No one ever said.

But Nutmeg had established check-ins early on when Firepaw first started going out on his own, and that was one of the few things the Clans couldn’t take from him. A way to remind him that he was here on a temporary basis. Nutmeg had screeched in shock when she saw the state of him and had screamed her fury to the skies when he bared his throat to reveal that he couldn’t speak. She’d bundled him into the house and made him lay in her bed as she waited on his every need, muttering about vicious wildcats and how she never should have let him go anywhere near the forest.

Granted, that didn’t sit well with the ghosts, who pleaded with him to come back, or with Bluestar. She sent Lionheart, Longtail, Goldenflower, and Ravenpaw to explain just what happened to him and why and how important he was and how cherished he was by the Clan. How it was an honor that the ThunderClan leader was mentoring him and that the RiverClan leader made Sunningrocks a neutral space just so they could have a place to speak for long periods of time outside of Gatherings. Firepaw knew they were stretching the truth quite a bit, but if they wanted to talk about how important they thought he was, even if they didn’t believe it, he wasn’t going to object.

His mother sure was, though. She would have clawed Longtail’s ear straight off, the exact one that he’d clawed earlier when Rabbitfoot possessed him. Luckily, he’d managed to get across that a ghost had possessed him to do it, even if it meant being vague about who exactly the ghost possessed. Nutmeg wasn’t happy about that at all, but she knew how important this mission was to him and was willing to let him return to complete it.

Firepaw paused to lap at a stream nearby and let the water run down his throat. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as it used to. He could nod and shake his head easier, though his food still had to be shredded for him, courtesy of Longtail. Who still wouldn’t talk to him. Or interact with him. Or even look at him. At least not that Firepaw could see.

But Firepaw couldn’t think about Longtail right now. Something scurried through the undergrowth and it didn’t take long for Firepaw to identify it as a vole. Specifically a water vole. Those liked to hang around the river more often than not, but it made sense for the creature to make its home near a stream like this one as well. A quick leap through the air had him a few steps closer to his prey, but rather than prey, he landed on something much larger. The animal was grey, more his size than the vole, with thick shaggy fur and extremely sharp claws that were digging into his own fur.

“Firepaw, why do you keep doing this?!” A familiar voice whined.

_Oh, it’s just fluff-butt._

Firepaw had no clue what Greypaw was doing here but his hunt had just been ruined and he needed to bring something back to camp!

Firepaw swiped at the ground, clearly frustrated. Maybe he _should_ have woken Longtail before he went out on his own. But Longtail had been avoiding him for the better part of two moons beyond the prey-shredding and helping him move into the apprentice den. Firepaw spent more time with Sandpaw and Dustpaw than he did with Longtail, and while he could have woken one of them, they had training today so they deserved all the rest they could get. Still, that left him in the difficult position of not having any way to tell Greypaw to find him some other time.

“What’s wrong with you?” Greypaw wondered. Firepaw rolled his eyes and reared up on his hindlegs, scraping up some grass into a pile and pretending to stalk towards it.

“Were you… practicing a battle move?”

Firepaw tapped twice.

“Hunting crouch?”

One tap.

“Were you hunting for real?”

One tap.

“That’s great! Did you find anything? What’d you catch?”

Not for the first time, Firepaw wished he could remember what Stormstar said the sign for “nothing” was. He settled for tapping “no” again.

“No you didn’t find anything or no you didn’t catch it?”

_The second one, you massive feather-brain!_

Firepaw had managed to restrict his yes/no taps to his left front paw while his right front paw was for numbers. He didn’t know if Greypaw knew that, but he would try it anyway. He tapped twice.

“What? That just means no, doesn’t it?”

Firepaw exhaled roughly and stalked off, figuring he’d have better luck if he just moved on to another piece of prey.

“C’mon, you can’t ignore me! Firepaw, wait!” Greypaw yowled, springing up and racing after him.

The larger tom bowled into his small ginger counterpart as he charged forward to catch up. Firepaw barely managed to get knocked off his paws and Greypaw caught himself just in time to keep from falling.

“Sorry." Greypaw offered apologetically. “I just wanted to know what you were doing.”

Firepaw rolled his eyes and slipped into a hunting crouch.

“Hunting.” Greypaw correctly guessed.

One tap.

“Did you get what you were going after?”

Two taps.

“Aw. that’s rotten luck. Do you know why?”

Firepaw snorted and pointed at Greypaw.

“Me? What, did I scare it off?”

One tap.

“Sorry, Firepaw. How about I make up for it? We’ll hunt for a while and when we each find two pieces of prey, you can take that back to camp and say it was all yours.”

Firepaw narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It would be wrong to claim another cat’s kill but he could use the company for hunting. He tapped one and pointed at Greypaw.

“What about me?”

He slipped into the hunting position and pointed at Greypaw again.

_How do I tell you that I want you to keep your prey?_

“You want me to hunt?”

One tap.

Firepaw mimed picking up a piece of prey and walking away. Then he pointed at Greypaw.

“You want me to carry the prey?”

Firepaw tapped once, figuring that would be as close as he got to what he wanted to say.

“You want me to carry the prey I caught.” Greypaw realized. “You’re made of starshine, Firepaw. I hope you know that Sandpaw and Dustpaw have done just what I said we could do.”

Firepaw shook his head.

“Made. Of. Starshine.” Greypaw deadpanned. “Let’s get to it!”

The pair crept along the stream about a snake-length after the other and eventually, Greypaw found the first piece of the day, a mouse caught between the cover of the grass.

They didn’t get very far after burying the prey before the scent of fox got stronger. So after finding and killing a thrush, Firepaw signaled to Greypaw with his tail and started off in the other direction. Greypaw followed easily enough, only stopping to dig up the mouse he’d caught.

“That’s two.” Greypaw murmured around the mouse. “But we need to get out of here. A fox in the area is bad news and needs to be reported.”

Firepaw nodded and the pair bolted in the other direction. The further they got from the fox scent, the better each cat felt. Eventually, they reached a space that went from dust and grass to a hard black surface that reeked with something that Firepaw couldn’t put a name to.

“ _ **Thunderpath."**_ Adderfang said grimly. “ _ **Don’t go on it. I don’t care how curious you are, it’s dangerous. Monsters roam its tracks and no cat who crosses it is guaranteed their life. Back away slowly, Firepaw.**_ ”

When Firepaw focused a bit more, he found that he could hear Greypaw telling him the same thing. Out the corner of his eye came a flicker of movement and Firepaw whirled around to stare at it.

 _It’s just the road even if I don’t know that stench in particular,_ Firepaw realized. _So why does it feel like something more?_

“ _ **Because you’re a hard-headed, fox-hearted little scrap and you’re lucky we said we wouldn’t take over living cats because you are**_ way too close to it!”

Suddenly, twin pinpricks glowed through the gloom and Firepaw found what he was looking for. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to look for what the thing could be on the other side. Lionheart said that ShadowClan lived on the other side of the Thunderpath. Prey would have darted out onto the thing already and would likely be shorter than where these eyes stood.

“Firepaw!” came Greypaw’s panicked voice as the ginger tom felt himself being pulled away by the scruff of his neck. Firepaw stiffened and when Greypaw dropped him a few fox-lengths away from the road, Firepaw’s paw met Greypaw’s head with a resounding thud.

“What was all that for?!” Greypaw snapped. “You were going to get yourself hurt, do you realize that?! I was trying to help you!”

Firepaw snorted and pointed at himself, then across the road.

“I don’t care what you want, we’re not crossing that Thunderpath.”

Firepaw shook his head and tapped twice for good measure.

“That’s not what you want. Okay, do that again and let me see if I know what you’re saying.”

Firepaw pointed at the road and then at himself.

“You don’t want to go over the Thunderpath.”

Firepaw tapped twice.

“Did you see another cat?”

Firepaw tapped once.

“Okay. Thank you for explaining that because I swear to the Stars, my heart almost stopped because of you! Don’t worry about the other cat. As long as ShadowClan stays on their side of the territory, they can stare all they like. I’m sorry I pulled you so hard. I needed to get your attention and get you away from the Thunderpath. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Firepaw. I need you to know that.”

Firepaw tapped once and pushed his head into Greypaw’s broad shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. Let’s get this prey buried so you can get back to hunting. I have to run a message from Bluestar and the sun is getting higher in the sky.”

Firepaw nodded and the pair parted ways.

Firepaw gathered the prey and retraced his steps to the stream he’d met Greypaw by earlier. He found that the fox scent was still there, although a bit staler than he’d last encountered, so it was likely gone by now. He hoped. Still, he gripped the prey between his teeth and made sure to keep his steps as quiet as possible. There was no need to attract the thing’s attention. If he’d been any less preoccupied, he would have noticed the snarling ball of fur that erupted from behind him before it landed on top of him!

The prey half-forgotten, Firepaw tossed it aside as he struggled against the weight of his unknown assailant. The scent told him he was pitifully holding his own against a molly and that she had not bathed herself in quite some time. That might be why he didn’t recognize whatever group she was from, even though she fought like a Clan cat with moves he didn’t recognize.

“Ah, yes, a puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang!” The old molly yawned and stretched, all but smothering Firepaw and aggravating his throat as she settled down to _lay on top of him_!

Firepaw wheezed and his only salvation was that she reached for the prey he caught that was tossed nearly a snake-length away.

Firepaw got to his paws as the molly crept toward his food.

“Of course, I could just go for the actual prey.”

Firepaw howled and threw himself at her, claws unsheathed. He darted to her side and scratched the first spot he could reach, not even waiting for her to spin around and catch her breath before he darted under her to scratch at her hairless underside. The molly howled, irate, and twisted herself into knots trying to lick first her side and then her belly. This gave Firepaw enough time to grab the prey and dash for camp. He hoped that whatever patrol Greypaw was sent to meet would come this way, or that perhaps Bluestar was out hunting as well. Because this angry molly was chasing him. It was for food that he caught on his own but she was faster and stronger than he would ever be!

“Firepaw?” came a familiar voice. “What are you doing out-? Stop!” The newcomer screeched, leaping over him to stand before the angry molly that chased him.

Firepaw didn’t wait to see what happened. He was far too focused on running as far and as fast away as possible from whoever that Yellowfang cat was. It was a warrior name but no one from ThunderClan carried it and he doubted that anyone from RiverClan did either.

_Perhaps she was the thing he’d seen on the other side of the road?_

“Firepaw, come here!” The new cat called out , closer than Firepaw remembered the intruder molly being. “It’s okay! This cat’s not going to steal your prey!”

The newcomer stalked over to where Firepaw crouched over the prey and bent to look him over. Now that he thought about it, he knew who this cat was. Longtail stood before him, his cream pelt brushed with red as he nosed Firepaw to his paws. They limped back toward Yellowfang, who licked traces of blood from her mouth.

“This is the medicine cat of ShadowClan. We’re going to take her back to camp.” Longtail said.

Firepaw titled his head, confused. Had Yellowfang really just stopped because Longtail told her to? Nobody else did that, even in the Clan they lived in. He can’t imagine why someone from outside the Clan would want to.

Firepaw nodded anyway and gripped his prey with his teeth, deciding not to object.

“ _ **Firepaw!**_ ” A familiar howl caught his attention. “ _ **What happened?! Where are you?!**_ ”

“ _I’m here!_ ” He called as loudly as he could. “ _Follow my thoughts! I fought an intruder!_ ”

Suddenly he was surrounded by ghosts. Thrushpelt got to him first and poked Firepaw all over with his nose. Adderfang told him to stand up and stretch his legs while Robinwing lapped away some of the blood on his pelt. Surprisingly, it disappeared when she did that. He didn’t think that was a thing that could happen. He knew that ghosts could possess other cats when they were feeling strong emotions. It was how Rabbitfoot got him to attack Longtail when he first came here. But he’d never thought of the possibility that they could otherwise influence the living world. He’d have to ask the ghosts around town when he went for his next check-in with his mother. He could count on the older ones, at least, to have some experience.

The intruder, Yellowfang, said something that Firepaw didn’t catch but Longtail ignored her and turned to Firepaw.

“Come on, let’s get this back to camp.” He said. Firepaw nodded and started walking. He just hoped the prey wouldn’t be ruined by the end of the trip.

The trio made it back to camp before sunset and were greeted with a crowd that had gathered around the horse tunnel to welcome their warriors home. Firepaw noticed that Bluestar had joined them somewhere along the way. Her scent wreathed around him and she took the prey from him just outside of camp.

"See Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw about your wounds. They'll want to check your throat as well. Someone will bring your food soon."

Someone meaning Longtail.

Firepaw stared at the prey that was now in her mouth. He hadn't caught much and even then he'd been easily defeated by an enemy warrior. Who then, as he found out later on, ate the rabbit he'd caught. He'd wanted to show that one to Sandpaw because there weren't many rabbit burrows in the forest.

"You did well today, Firepaw." Bluestar assured him. "Tomorrow, we'll work on how to properly confront an enemy. And I'll see if Stormstar can come early. We need to work on a warning system for you. Every cat has at least one way to ask for help. It is not a shameful thing to admit when you've been overpowered."

Firepaw nodded solemnly and trudged into camp, deeply ashamed at how wrong his hunting mission had gone.

_What kind of cat couldn't defend their own kill?!_

“ _ **The kind that was ambushed and already defenseless.**_ ” Redtail offered soberly. “ _ **Even famished and ravaged as she is, Yellowfang was a ShadowClan warrior before she became a medicine cat. Like Mudfur, a call from StarClan led her down a different path, but she can still beat a fully trained warrior on her worst day.**_ ”

“ _ **And by the looks of it, this is definitely one of her worst days.**_ ” Thrushpelt snorted. “ _ **I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cat so run-down before. She looks like a monster chewed her up and spit her out.**_ ”

Firepaw watched, eyes glazed, as Spottedleaf approached Yellowfang on three legs with cobwebs wrapped around a front paw and herbs in her mouth.

“You look like a monster chewed you up and spit you out.” Ravenpaw said from his side. Firepaw jolted, unaware that the medicine cat apprentice had even been there, but laughed when he recognized Redtail’s words.

 _It must be a common phrase,_ he mused.

Firepaw waved his paw for the “not quite” gesture and looked towards the fresh-kill pile.

“I saw Bluestar carry a lot in. Did you catch some of that?”

Firepaw tapped once.

“Good, we’ll eat well tonight. I can’t believe you fought off a full-grown ShadowClan cat!” Ravenpaw crowed as he dabbed Firepaw’s wounds with herb-soaked moss.

Firepaw rolled his eyes and then flopped over, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

“Stop that, you’re going to mess up all my hard work!” Ravenpaw scowled. “But I get what you mean. It’s not all mice and moonlight, fighting for your Clan. And you, especially, since your training was held back so much. I’m glad that ShadowClan cat didn’t hurt you as much as she could have.”

Firepaw was too, though he wasn’t sure how he felt about having his injury shoved in his face. He knew Ravenpaw meant well and was truly relieved, but he couldn’t help but think of how easily Yellowfang could have just dug her claws into his throat instead of just batting him away and sitting on him.

“ _ **We’d have possessed her if we’d gotten there sooner.**_ ” Adderfang growled. “ _ **You’ve been through enough.**_ ”

“ _ **Besides, any warrior would have a tough time standing up to her.**_ ” Robinwing said.

 _Tigerclaw and Longtail did just fine,_ Firepaw grumbled as he watched the murderous tabby argue with Bluestar over whether to keep Yellowfang.

“ _ **Tigerclaw is a disgrace to cat-kind and Longtail got the element of surprise.”**_ Redtail scoffed. “ _ **You did fine, kit. And just look at how much prey you brought back. We also have something to bargain with because of you. Or at the very least, a source of information. You did amazing today, Firepaw. Now let Ravenpaw finish patching you up and get some food and rest**_.”

 _Okay._ Firepaw offered glumly.

He hated not being able to talk to other cats. Sometimes he wished he’d never stepped foot in the forest, that he’d listened to his mother and stuck to the cats in the town. Or maybe he could have convinced his mother to come with him when he went off to find his father. Anything but this feeling of misery that had no end in sight.

Bluestar called for Frostfur, the white molly with dark blue eyes that came up a lot when Bluestar and Lionheart talked at Sunningrocks. The named molly slipped out of the brambles. Inside, the noise of mewling grew louder.

“Hush, kits." purred the white cat reassuringly. “I won’t be long.” Then she

turned to her leader. “Yes, Bluestar? What is it?”

“One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay inside the camp until our warriors have driven it away.”

Frostfur nodded.

“I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you.” She turned and squeezed back into the nursery to quiet the crying kits while Bluestar strode over to the pile of fresh-kill and took her share. A plump wood pigeon had been left for her there. She picked it up gently with her teeth and padded over to stand by Firepaw.

“I trained Frostfur before you came into our lives.” She said quietly as she laid down and set to shredding the prey for them to share. “She’s a very sweet girl, that one. She and Brindleface are sisters, though I’m not sure you’ve met Brindleface yet. You’ll interact with them more as you grow older, I suppose. Or if you keep hanging around the medicine den.”

Firepaw didn’t intend to stay past what was necessary to complete his mission, but there were so many things going on in this forest alone that he was starting to think he would grow up split between his mother and the Clans.

“Not that hanging around the medicine den is a bad thing. When I was younger, our medicine cat, Featherwhisker, held group training sessions as something for the kits to do. He pointed out each herb and told us exactly what they did and why they shouldn’t be touched. It taught us kits not to go in the medicine den, even if it never really stuck.”

Bluestar took a bite of the wood pigeon and passed some to Firepaw, who was doing his best to chew his food without irritating his throat. Fighting Yellowfang and getting the breath squished out of him hadn’t helped much. He was just glad he could still swallow easily.

“After all, how are we supposed to survive if we don’t know how to clean and cover simple wounds?” Bluestar was speaking again, though she had eaten more of the wood pigeon while Firepaw was still on his first mouthful.

“Do these bites need to be smaller?” Bluestar asked gently. Reluctantly, Firepaw nodded.

“Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry I didn’t notice at first.”

Bluestar raked her claws over the bird a few more times until Firepaw could take a mouthful and have it slide down his throat with no trouble. Firepaw chirped his thanks and pushed his head into her shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Firepaw.” Bluestar murmured, eyes aglow with some expression Firepaw couldn’t name.

The leader took the pigeon’s remains to the dirtplace and when she came back, she yowled for everyone’s attention.

“I’m sure you all have seen or heard from the newcomer we have in camp. Her name is Yellowfang and she is the ShadowClan medicine cat. Until we know otherwise, you are to treat her with the respect of a medicine cat. She might be a further link to our ancestors and as such, she is extremely valuable. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Bluestar!” Several cats chorused.

“What’s more is that there is troubling news from the WindClan border. Their scent markers had not been renewed for days, so I took a patrol to investigate. It turns out that their scent was stale as if it had been many moons since a WindClan cat had stepped foot on the grounds. The air was filled with mixed scents, a lot of them ShadowClan. And we met no cats despite going well into their territory.”

Silence reigned as the cats around Firepaw struggled to process what their leader was saying.

“Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?” called Silverear hesitantly.

“The scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood and fur so, despite the lack of evidence, it is safe to assume that the two Clans battled and WindClan has lost their home.”

A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Firepaw felt the cats around him stiffen with fury.

From their reactions, it seemed like this had never happened before, but how could that be? These cats challenged each other for territory all the time. Had they truly managed to coexist despite their different needs?

“How can WindClan have been driven out?” Whitepelt croaked hoarsely. “ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?” She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.

“I don’t have answers yet.” meowed Bluestar. “What we do know is that ShadowClan has a new leader following the death of their previous one, Roachstar. Brokenstar did not threaten us when we met him at the last Gathering, but that does not mean he is no threat at all.”

“Fox-dung to that!” Darkstripe howled furiously. “ThunderClan takes no threats from any cat, even another Clan leader! Why don’t we see what Yellowfang can tell us about all this? After all, they _are_ her Clan.”

“That’s enough, Darkstripe!” Lionheart snapped. “Bluestar just said that the medicine cat is to be treated with the respect of our own. We do not interrogate our medicine cats, so there will be no asking Yellowfang anything.”

“You can’t honestly think having an enemy in our camp, eating our food, and sharing our space is a good idea?!”

“It matters not what I think. But in the name of honesty, I think you are wrong to accuse Yellowfang. She is a ShadowClan cat, yes, but she is not a warrior. Medicine cats follow their own code. They have rules set down by StarClan as we do, and one of those rules is to help any cat in pain or danger regardless of Clan. She will not harm us or any of our kin. It goes against everything she was trained to do and StarClan would punish her for it.”

“Thank you… Lionheart, was it?” Yellowfang rasped. At the golden tom’s nod, she went on. “Thank you, Bluestar and Lionheart, for introducing me and expanding on my role. What Lionheart said was true. I do not harm cats if I have another choice and even my attack on the apprentice was with the goal of getting the food he had. It will not go unpunished by StarClan, believe that. Medicine cats, unlike warriors, have the ability to serve multiple Clans as needed. If, for example, there was a sickness that Spottedleaf or her apprentice had no knowledge of, they could ask myself or Mudfur for guidance and we would help without question. In this style, I ask for ThunderClan’s aid to ShadowClan, in whatever way it can be offered.”

Bluestar’s eyes widened and her fur bushed up when the dark grey medicine cat spoke her last words.

“Is this… what is this, Yellowfang? Are you requesting asylum?”

“I am, for now. The leader of ShadowClan is a vicious rogue, though StarClan alone knows how that came to be. But he has cast out the sick and elderly. He has worked every cat left in his camp to the bone and then some. There is no time to heal from battle, there is very little time to sleep. I bet, now that I can no longer speak for StarClan there, that they no longer hunt as they did under Roachstar. My Clan has fallen apart, Bluestar. And I cannot watch it for much longer.”

“Indeed, this is troubling. Thank you for your explanation and we accept your request for asylum. You may sleep in the medicine clearing with Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw. You have all the privileges a guest medicine cat would have, whether you choose to work with ours or not. But you must know, Yellowfang, that your Clan’s ills will not be healed overnight. It is a difficult thing to reason with some cats, and if reason is not enough… well, he is still a leader. Nine lives are eight too many for me to be comfortable using force.”

“I ask for aid in whatever way it can be offered," Yellowfang repeated. “and that will have to be enough.”

“We can start by shoring up our own defenses. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery.”

The cats around her nodded in agreement and broke into groups to discuss how best to prepare for an attack from ShadowClan. However, Bluestar had one last thing to say.

“Finally, until Yellowfang is strong enough to care for herself, she will be considered an elder as far as apprentice duties.”

Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Greypaw groaned lightly but responded in the positive. Caring for the elders wasn’t Firepaw's favorite part of being an apprentice but that’s what mouse bile was for. Besides, he’d learned a lot from Sparrowpelt and Whitepelt about having to manage an injury and being cautious as a result. Dappletail doted on him and told the apprentices plenty of stories from her younger days. Firepaw had exhausted her of all the stories she knew within half a moon of being around him but it was nice to see the other apprentices have the same reactions he did.

A nudge to his left shoulder had him look up and find that Longtail was by his side with Yellowfang in tow.

“Hey, kit. You did well today.” The grey molly offered gruffly. “For a kit with no fight training, you were ready to show your claws. It’s not your fault that I got the upper paw on you. But I bet your mentor will teach you more about that next time you train.”

Firepaw nodded eagerly and hopped to his paws. Yellowfang’s breath hitched.

“Stars forgive me…” She whispered. “Who did this to you, kit?”

“I did.” Longtail choked out. The cream tabby tom suddenly had the full force of Yellowfang’s stare pinning him to his spot.

“And what," She growled. “did he do to deserve that?”

 _ **What a strange question. She sounds almost… resigned. Like she’s seen this before.**_ Thrushpelt mused.

 _ **No way. ShadowClan isn’t full of foxes. No proper cat would maul their kit!**_ Robinwing insisted.

 _ **I’ve heard otherwise.**_ Adderfang grumbled. _**There’s a reason we turn away kittypets of warrior age.**_

“He jumped off the Highrock to attack me. I reacted on instinct. His collar didn’t come off easily enough and instead of ripping like a normal collar would, it did… that.”

“So you mauled a kitten because he threw himself at you… it’s a wonder anyone lets you around their kits.” Yellowfang scowled. “Can he talk at all?”

“No. It happened two moons ago. He’s still getting his food shredded to manageable pieces. Spottedleaf isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to talk.”

“You best be the one doing the shredding, boy. You already did a number on his throat, the least you can do is help him with his prey.”

“That was Bluestar’s reasoning.” Longtail offered calmly.

“Bluestar is far too forgiving for the likes of you.” Yellowfang growled, baring her teeth and snapping them in Longtail’s face.

Firepaw pressed his front paws against her and pushed as hard as he could. Yellowfang didn’t budge, but when she moved to look at him Firepaw stood between her and Longtail and glared at her.

“Apparently the kit is forgiving as well.” Yellowfang purred in a rasping voice. “This one will be a fine warrior, with courage like that. It’s a shame you went and made things difficult.”

Firepaw meowed his exasperation and stomped his paws.

“Alright, alright, I won’t give the fox-heart too much grief. Though what this fine young tom wants with the cat who almost killed him, I guess we’ll never know.”

Firepaw scowled and pushed Yellowfang toward Spottedleaf’s den.

“Good idea, kit. Let’s see if Spottedleaf can spare you a poppyseed or two. That throat’s got to be on fire.”

Yellowfang loped to the medicine cat clearing and Firepaw went with her. Halfway there, he turned around and blinked slowly at Longtail, eyes full of understanding.

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


	10. Chapter 10

#  **Ten**

Three days later, Firepaw woke to prodding by sharp claws and when he opened his eyes, it was Dustpaw standing over him. 

“Bluestar and Lionheart want to train us as a group.” The brown apprentice murmured. “Ravenpaw’s coming too if you want to be the one to wake him up.” 

Firepaw nodded and got to his paws. 

He’d found out from Robinwing that Ravenpaw and Dustpaw were littermates adopted into the Clan as week-old kittens. Robinwing had been the one to keep them warm and nurse them after her own litter of four were all completely stillborn. Firepaw regretted that he had to ask what she meant, despite knowing that it was a sore subject.

“ _ **It means that they weren’t alive after they were born.**_ ” _Robinwing had offered quietly._ “ _ **It happens sometimes. I see them in StarClan and get to watch them grow alongside Dustpaw and Ravenpaw. Perhaps you’ll meet them when we figure out how to get back to StarClan.**_ ”

 _Perhaps,_ Firepaw had agreed reluctantly, the idea leaving him with a weird feeling. At least these kittens had died in their sleep.

But as it stood, Dustpaw was not comfortable with his littermate and didn’t know what to make of the black tom’s abrupt flight to the medicine den. It likely had to do with Ravenpaw’s reluctance to fight being seen as cowardice. The black tom was never afraid when it counted, but not everyone was cut out to fight all the time. Firepaw had learned that from Peregrine's brother when the ginger tom had been led to her fallen body. Her throat was torn open and her fur caked with blood. 

_“She was never much good at fighting, the poor girl. Was always quick to care. The Skies know she loved with all her heart, and some cats just couldn’t handle that.”_

Peregrine was one of the ghosts he’d left behind when he came to help the Clans. She drifted around his old house every now and then along with Radar and the other ghosts. Ever since he got to the Clans he only made seven of the group’s daily gatherings. His mother had struck an agreement with Bluestar that since Firepaw had other ghosts to help out he would return to the town for a week and do what he could for its residents. It surprised both the ThunderClan ghosts and their living Clanmates to find that the leader’s apprentice could waltz into the nearby Twolegplace with no objection from her. 

“Good morning, Firepaw.” came Spottedleaf’s sleep-rasped voice. “Need something for your throat?” 

Firepaw tapped twice and pointed to Ravenpaw’s nest and then her own. Then he got into a hunting crouch and crept forward. 

“Oh, right, training.” The dappled medicine cat yawned loudly and shook herself out. For a moment, she looked twice her size and Firepaw giggled. She was a giant ball of fluff, like some of the things the humans used to clean their wounds. Firepaw left her to smooth her fur with a few hasty licks and went to Ravenpaw’s nest. The black tom slept peacefully enough, taking slow deep breaths. Firepaw barely had time to place his paw over the black tom’s flank before Ravenpaw opened an eye and stared at Firepaw. 

“Good morning, Firepaw.” He mumbled, sounding like he’d been up far longer than he appeared. “Do you need something?” 

Firepaw tapped once and got into the hunting crouch he’d shown Spottedleaf. 

“You want to go hunting? You don’t need me for that.” 

“It’s training.” Spottedleaf corrected gently. “And we need to know how to protect our herb stock.”

“Alright.” Ravenpaw yawned and stretched before joining Spottedleaf and Firepaw by the entrance to the medicine den. Dustpaw was waiting for them with Sandpaw, Greypaw, and their mentors when the medicine cat trio reached the camp’s entrance. 

“That scrap of fur is going to train when he could barely hold his own against my first apprentice?” Darkstripe sneered. 

“Speaking of, did you happen to pass that apprentice of yours on the way out of your den?” Spottedleaf asked sweetly. “For someone who is supposed to be catering to Firepaw’s needs, he has been surprisingly absent.” 

Lionheart winced and his already stern face turned into a grimace. 

“He got his warrior name and he’s not a mentor. He doesn’t need to train with apprentices.” Darkstripe growled. 

“ _ **Thank the Stars he doesn’t, you miserable waste of flesh!**_ ” Adderfang snarled. 

_Please don’t mess with him!_ Firepaw begged quickly. _That will only make it worse._

“ _ **Foxdung to that, kit. The only way to get a cat to back off is to make them.**_ ”

 **That’s how we got here**! Firepaw howled. _It doesn’t solve the problem, it just gets you hurt!_

“Firepaw?” 

“ _ **You’re right, kit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking this through.**_ ”

“Firepaw.” 

“ _ **No, you weren’t.**_ ” Redtail deadpanned. “ _ **But that’s of little consequence.**_ ”

“Firepaw!”

“ _ **Firepaw, I know my father. He wasn’t going to do anything to Darkstripe except yell at him. No one around here who takes one look at you will dare to do what Rabbitfoot did. And even he’s vowed to keep it to himself.**_ ” 

“Firepaw!” Lionheart’s voice cut through the ghostly conversation and the ghosts turned to look at the sun-furred warrior. 

“Were you seeing someone?” 

One tap. 

Lionheart hesitated before he spoke again. 

“Can you tell me who?”

“Of course he-.” Bluestar was cut off by Firepaw waving his paw across the ground. 

“Was that… Were you talking just now?” Bluestar asked. “That looks like a battle signal we’d use for dodging.” 

Firepaw angled his paw in the “not quite” gesture. 

“Okay, so it was a sign.” 

One tap.

“We don’t have time for this!” Darkstripe snapped. “Are we training or not?!” 

“Consider this part of your apprentice’s training, if you must.” Bluestar said icily, not taking her eyes off Firepaw. “Cats must learn to adapt for that which they don’t understand.” 

“Can you do the move again?” Sandpaw asked quietly. 

Firepaw tapped once and waved his paw across the ground in wide arcs. 

“Is it… a river?” Dustpaw asked. 

Two taps. 

“That means no.” Ravenpaw said for him. “It kind of looks like a dodging signal.”

Firepaw sighed and switched his gaze to Spottedleaf. He pointed at the nearest red patch on the medicine cat and then her tail. 

“Redtail was there.” Spottedleaf offered. “And… as well as a river, that sign might be for a snake. The only cat who could be called Snake- is my father. He might have been seeing Redtail and Adderfang.”

Firepaw tapped once and hopped to his paws, pushing his nose into her shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, Firepaw.” 

An awkward silence stalked the trip to the sandy hollow like an intruder no one was aware of. It was occasionally broken by Longtail asking Firepaw if he needed anything or one of the apprentices speaking quietly with their mentors. Whitestorm and Darkstripe focused their apprentices on attacking moves while Lionheart ran Greypaw and Firepaw through the basics. Bluestar slithered around with Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw as they practiced evasive techniques and using surprise as an escape on some of the unsuspecting mentors. When Firepaw was done with the basics, he and Greypaw were told to join the group of their choice. Greypaw went with Bluestar and Spottedleaf while Firepaw sidled up to Sandpaw and Dustpaw. 

“Okay, so try the last twisting move we went over on Firepaw. He’s about the size of an average apprentice so he should serve as a suitable stand-in.” Whitestorm informed Dustpaw. 

“He’s my apprentice!” Darkstripe growled. “I’ll tell him what to do.”

“Certainly." Whitestorm dipped his head. “But this is a training exercise and we’re all mentors here. There should be no problem with more than one cat giving instructions to the apprentices.”

Darkstripe scowled at that and lashed his tail but didn’t speak again. 

“Dustpaw, the locking move.” Whitestorm said patiently. 

Firepaw had tensed himself for an attack and braced his paws. Instead of lunging for Firepaw as the ginger tom expected, Dustpaw reared on his hindlegs and leapt forward, paws flexed. 

“ _ **Wait no not that one!**_ ” Thrushpelt yelped, appearing before Firepaw and Dustpaw. 

But it was too late. Dustpaw’s front paws went on either side of Firepaw’s head and Dustpaw swung the rest of his body to land squarely on Firepaw’s back, forcing him to the ground. 

Pain lanced through Firepaw and he started coughing, writhing to get free. Dustpaw jumped off him immediately and tried to help him up but Firepaw went limp, whimpering and twitching his paws feebly. 

“Firepaw, can you hear me?” Lionheart asked from seemingly far away. 

“ _ **Okay, kit. It’s okay. Just breathe for now, can you do that? Can you match the way I’m breathing?**_ ” 

Thrushpelt crouched over Firepaw, stroking his head and murmuring about the regularities of Clan life as the ginger apprentice thrashed beside him. 

“Oh for StarClan’s sake!” Came Spottedleaf’s voice, sharp with anger. 

Black fur filled his vision and soon Ravenpaw’s breath reached his ears. 

“His ears work. His nose is moving just fine and he’s still got use of his mouth. What’s happening, Spottedleaf?!” Ravenpaw asked. 

“He’s panicking too much to know where he is.” The tortoiseshell medicine cat informed the group. “Whatever happened before he reacted must have made something happen in his brain. A bad memory took hold, maybe. But it could be one of the ghosts trying to use him again.” 

She muttered the last part to herself more than anyone else. 

A few heartbeats later, Firepaw stopped twitching and went completely still, save for his breathing. 

Ravenpaw backed up a few mouse-lengths and called out loudly.

“Firepaw?” He asked.

“Firepaw, can you hear me?” Lionheart boomed, matching Ravenpaw’s volume. 

Ravenpaw and Lionheart repeated their words once more before Firepaw moved again. He got to his paws slowly with the aid of Sandpaw and Spottedleaf, the two closest to him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Spottedleaf asked. Firepaw waved his paw for the “not quite” gesture. 

“Okay, well you can hear me. Do you know what just happened?” 

Two taps. 

“You and Dustpaw were sparring and you reacted badly to a move that he tried. It’s been a few heartbeats and you didn’t respond to anything we said.” 

Firepaw reached a paw to flick his ear and tapped the ground twice. 

“No… no what?” 

Firepaw flicked his ear again. 

“You couldn’t hear us, could you?” Sandpaw asked suddenly. 

One tap. 

“Or see us.” She clarified. 

One tap. 

“Do you know what you were thinking of after the sparring move?”

“Clever question, Sandpaw.” Bluestar praised. 

Firepaw pointed at Longtail and lifted his head for everyone to see his throat. 

“If he was remembering how his injury occurred, he was probably repeating whatever he did there.” Spottedleaf mused. 

One tap. 

“Okay. Well, I’m sorry you had to go through that. We should have checked to make sure the moves being done wouldn’t be near your throat. It’s still very tender and I’m almost positive anything touching it would hurt.” 

One tap. 

“Dustpaw might say this himself later, but he wasn’t trying to hurt you. It was a battle move he learned. He wasn’t attacking you like Longtail did.” Bluestar said these words and when Firepaw turned to look at her, her gaze kept his. “It is one we were trying to use less, due to the potential for injury. This is just more of a reason to retire it.”

Firepaw tapped once and tilted his head as he digested the information. 

“ _ **It came around before I was an apprentice and no one with common sense used it once I became a warrior. Some cat broke another’s neck.**_ ” Thrushpelt scowled. “ _ **Why Tigerclaw thought that was an okay move is beyond me. And I thought Whitestorm had more sense than to let the cat with the mangled neck be the recipient of a move that involves his neck.**_ ”

The sandy-grey tom was furious and his green-grey glare could have made holes in Whitestorm’s pelt.

“ _ **It’s still a valid part of our training regimen. How was he supposed to know that Firepaw would react badly?**_ ” Redtail reasoned. 

“ _ **Then Bluestar should have phased it out earlier!**_ ” Thrushpelt spat. 

“ _ **We never knew it was that dangerous and it’s likely she didn’t learn either. Firepaw’s okay, Thrushpelt. There’s no use in working yourself up when the problem is being resolved.**_ ” 

“ _ **I better see proof that it is**_.” Thrushpelt growled. 

By the time the apprentices and their mentors got back to camp, the Clan had grown active. It had been like this every day since Bluestar had announced WindClan’s disappearance. The queens were weaving twigs and leaves into a dense green wall around the sides of the nursery, making sure that the narrow entrance was the only way in and out of the bramble patch. Other cats were working at the edges of the camp, filling in any spaces in the thick undergrowth. Even the elders were busy, scraping out a hole in the ground. Warriors filed steadily past, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole. There was an air of quiet concentration, a determination to make the Clan as secure and well supplied as possible. If ShadowClan made a move on their territory, ThunderClan would shelter inside the camp. They would not let themselves be driven from their hunting grounds as easily as WindClan had been.

“Any news from the border?” A brown cat called. 

“We were at the hollow. We can be a border patrol if that needs to happen.” Lionheart offered. 

“No need!” Tigerclaw called. “That wasn’t the patrol I sent out, Breezefoot. You’re to leave when _they_ come back.”

“Yes, Tigerclaw.” The brown cat, Breezefoot, called out. Annoyance filled his tone and Firepaw couldn’t help but wonder why.

“To the medicine den with you, I think.” Bluestar shook him from his thoughts but Spottedleaf shook her head. 

“He should be fine. His neck isn’t showing any swelling and no liquid is present. He can come if he needs something for the pain though.” She said as the apprentices streamed around her to go about their day. Firepaw shook his head and trotted off to the medicine den. Maybe Yellowfang knew why he’d frozen like a mouse caught in a cat’s claws when Dustpaw was just sparring. Longtail followed quickly, not speaking and fur prickling nervously. 

The grey medicine cat was easy to find and easier to talk to, at least for Firepaw. She kept glaring at an unusually cowed Longtail with her ears flat against her skull and her eyes boring holes into the cream tom’s fur. 

“Speak.” She ordered. Firepaw started moving, slipping into a crouch and slithering forward before attempting to mimic the move that Dustpaw had performed. He ended by flopping over and when he got back to his paws he gave an inquisitive chirp. 

“He… we were sparring at the Sandy Hollow. At first Firepaw and Greypaw were going through the basics, then Firepaw joined Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and their mentors in a sparring match. Dustpaw did a specific move that involved going for the throat and twisting to land on your opponent’s back. Firepaw reacted… badly to it. He collapsed despite Dustpaw getting off him and he was doing all this twitching. It took Lionheart and Ravenpaw calling him five times for him to wake up. I think he wants to know… why that happened?” Longtail aimed the last part at Firepaw who nodded and tapped once. 

“That means yes.” Longtail explained. 

“I see…” Yellowfang murmured. She was quiet for the next few heartbeats and her twitching tail, blazing orange eyes, and bristling fur were the only sign she was awake. 

“It is… something warriors experience sometimes. When an event they go through is severe enough to leave an impact. They might experience that event if a similar circumstance comes up. Even if it’s not the same event at all, something reminds the cat of what happened to them. How a cat reacts to the circumstances depends on what type of cat they are. Some run and find the best place they know to hide so they feel safe. Some lash out and fight what they perceive as a threat. Some don’t do anything. They stand extremely still or collapse like Firepaw did, too lost in the memories to react in any other way.” 

“So… it’s because how Dustpaw looked and how I looked were the same. He thought Dustpaw was trying to hurt him instead of practicing a move.”

“He might have relived the memory of what happened to him while Dustpaw was performing the move. It explains why he couldn’t react to you all calling for him afterward.” 

“Oh.” Longtail mumbled, shuffling his paws awkwardly. “That’s… that’s terrible.” 

“Isn’t it just?” Yellowfang drawled, narrowing her eyes at Longtail. “If anything I bet you’ll learn not to flash your fangs at any old thing that comes your way. Is that all Firepaw wanted to know?” 

Both Longtail and Yellowfang looked to Firepaw, who tapped once and nodded. 

“Yes.” Longtail confirmed. Firepaw’s eyes widened suddenly and he pointed at Yellowfang, then mimicked batting at something. 

“I think… it looks like he’s asking if you want to… roll something? That could be playing?” 

Firepaw shook his head and tapped twice. 

“No, not playing. What gets rolled? Rocks? Moss?” Longtail wondered. Firepaw nodded and tapped once. 

“Moss.” Longtail clarified. 

Firepaw nodded and tapped once, then pointed at Yellowfang. 

“Would you like us to change your bedding?” 

Firepaw nodded and then mimicked a hunting move. 

“Or hunt? Oh! Sorry, Yellowfang, I’m still getting the hang of this. Would you like us to change your bedding, get your food, or can we do something else for you?”

Firepaw hopped to his paws, grinning, and tapped once. 

“That’s what he meant to say.” Longtail confirmed. 

“Curious young tom you are… and eager. I wouldn’t mind some prey and if you think my bedding needs changing then by all means, help yourself. I have at least three good legs, y’know. I can get around camp for food or water just about as well as you can. Thanks for asking, Firepaw.”

The ginger tom nodded and flicked his tail to Longtail before mimicking hunting again. 

“We’ll get that prey for you.” Longtail correctly guessed before hurrying out of the medicine cat den and into the camp proper. 

From there, Firepaw and Longtail split up with Firepaw heading to the fresh-kill pile and Longtail going to find whatever was used to get rid of bugs stuck in bedding and latched onto fur. Firepaw briefly recalled caring for the elders when he first arrived and had to stay in camp while this throat healed as much as it could, but mouse bile had worked on ticks. Yellowfang had more than just ticks in her bedding and Firepaw wondered if mouse bile would work or if they’d have to drown the bedding to make sure none of the weird bugs followed them home. 

Firepaw met Longtail at the entrance to the medicine den and the cream tom spoke after ushering him in. 

“Yellowfang’s been outside in a different way than most elders, so while we’re using mouse bile, we might have to get rid of the bedding altogether and roll in something strong to get these bugs to drop.” 

Firepaw nodded and watched as Longtail pressed the sharp-smelling moss to Yellowfang’s pelt. She hissed in pain and growled when the moss touched her fur. 

“What are you-? Are you alright?!” Longtail yelped. Firepaw’s fur bristled as the older molly whirled around and seemingly chasing her tail as she gnawed at her shoulder. 

“I might have opened a wound.” Yellowfang hissed, annoyed. “Keep going, I’ll approach Spottedleaf about it later.” 

Longtail used both forepaws to press the ball of moss in various places and encouraged Firepaw to do the same. Firepaw bent to move the moss to another spot but Longtail tapped his shoulder with his cream tail. 

“You were going to regret picking that thing up. Mouse bile tastes almost as bad as fox-dung smells.” 

“The good thing about mouse bile fouling your paws is that it makes it easier to clear bedding. Since you have to wash off anyway.” Yellowfang mumbled from where she sat on another empty nest with Firepaw tending her ticks. 

Longtail rolled the used bedding into a large ball, obviously not using his teeth as he would with any other ball of moss. Once Firepaw was done with Yellowfang’s ticks, they added the mouse bile moss to the dirty bedding and Longtail helped him carry piles of soiled moss out of the medicine den and across the camp, tucked between both their chins. It would go to the dirtplace where it would sit and rot with the rest of the dirt there. When they were done and having made sure Yellowfang didn’t need anything further, Longtail started for the gorse tunnel with Firepaw in tow. 

“Hey, you two!” An older cat called from the edge of the camp. 

When Firepaw turned, he could see Sparrowpelt lounging in the sun with Whitepelt and Dappletail. 

“We just got done with Yellowfang’s ticks.” Longtail called above Firepaw’s head, voice rumbling against the top of Firepaw’s head. 

Sparrowpelt snorted, amused, and his whiskers twitched viciously. 

“Off to the stream with you, then! And maybe don’t come back without a mouse or three! I’ve had a craving something fierce!” 

“Okay, Sparrowpelt.” Longtail chuckled, flicking his tail so that Firepaw knew to get going. 

They trekked out of camp and up the ravine and down to the stream where he and Yellowfang first met. 

Longtail splashed into the stream without hesitation while Firepaw waded in, dipping each paw in before splashing downward and letting the water run over his back. 

“You look like you have ants in your fur!” 

“With Yellowfang’s ticks, we might as well!” Longtail called back. Firepaw glanced up to see Sandpaw and Whitestorm lounging in a nearby tree while Dustpaw practiced climbing and Darkstipe crouched on the ground. 

“C’mon. Dustpaw, you can do it!” crowed Sandpaw from a small branch not much further up than him.

“Don’t tease the boy, Sandpaw, he’s doing just fine! Why don’t you see if you can find a squirrel up here before you go talking about another cat’s training.” 

“Is that a challenge?!” Sandpaw snapped. Firepaw’s eyes widened and he yowled a protest. That got all eyes on him, two sets were wide and the other three narrowed. Firepaw hopped out of the stream and mimicked scoring his claws along Longtail’s side. 

“He thinks you’re going to… attack her? For what?” 

Firepaw rolled his eyes and sprawled on the riverbank, paws, mimicking how Sandpaw swung from the tree branch and chattered at Whitestorm. 

“Oh. No, Firepaw, not for that. He knows she was just playing. And Sandpaw wasn’t actually trying to challenge Whitestorm. She thought she was being funny.” Dustpaw snorted. 

“If it helps at all, I thought she was being funny as well.” The white tom drawled. 

Firepaw stared at the cats in the tree, doubt flaring in his eyes. 

“I think that’s enough climbing for today, you two. We could focus on hunting and shoring up the Clan’s defenses.” 

“I didn’t say Dustpaw could stop.” Darkstripe growled. 

“Well, Sandpaw and I need to get back down and he’s climbing the same tree we’re on. As good a climber as I am, I don’t want my apprentice leaping through the trees just yet.” 

“That _is_ what ThunderClan is known for.”

“What would you know, stone-foot?” Whitestorm drawled, scaling the tree with ease and plucking up a tightly-wound Dustpaw from where the brown tabby clung to the trunk. Once Whitestorm saw the younger tom’s paws firmly on the ground, he whirled around and reached up to snag his own apprentice. Sandpaw giggled as she soared through the air, loosely tethered to Whitestorm by his grip on the scruff of her neck. They were on the ground in no time and Sandpaw trotted over to Firepaw. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. Firepaw nodded, wide-eyed. 

“I just asked because you were staring at me weird. Whitestorm doesn’t do that often, and it’s only because he knows how to climb well that he was able to do that. I trusted him because I’ve seen him do it to help another of our warriors get down from a tree.” 

“Yeah, I remember that. It was Mousefur and I on patrol with him and Breezefoot and Tigerclaw. Breezefoot chased a squirrel up the tree but couldn’t get back down as easily so Whitestorm helped him out.” Longtail spoke so casually that it took a few heartbeats for Firepaw to recognize the nervousness in the cream tom’s voice. 

“Let’s stick with hunting on the ground for now.” Dustpaw offered. 

Firepaw nodded vehemently and the group split from there. Longtail and Firepaw took Dustpaw with them one way while Darkstripe stalked off on his own and Whitestorm had Sandpaw hunt in the surrounding area. 

The Clan welcomed them back with high tails and friendly looks when they saw how much prey the apprentices and their mentors managed to catch. It took them each four journeys to carry a mound of prey, some of it under their chins or on their backs as well as in their mouths. Breezefoot said it looked like they hunted the forest dry. Lionheart was with Greypaw, Tigerclaw, and a few other cats coming back from a patrol whose eyes widened at the sheer amount on the prey pile. 

The Clan gathered in the clearing as the sun went down. Prey was passed around with a fair amount to last the Clan for at least another day or two. Firepaw found himself by the elders’ den where Dappletail sat with Whitepelt, watching Sparrowpelt chat with Tigerclaw and Whitestorm while Lionheart bundled himself on top of Bluestar. The grey leader yelped, shocked to be burdened by the extra weight, and called out to Frostfur. 

“Dear one, best girl, you were always my favorite apprentice! Now come get your fool of a tomcat off of me and have him carry around a kit or two!” 

Firepaw was shocked she could get out that much and sure enough, Frostfur poked Lionheart with a partly unsheathed paw and rolled him off of the significantly smaller leader. 

“Try that with Tigerclaw, I dare you!” Bluestar panted. 

“Sure!” Lionhart drawled, leaning back to let Frostfur wash his ears as they swapped tales about their day. 

“Do not try that with Tigerclaw!” Frostfur snickered. “He’d shred you if you did and you have enough scars, dearest.” 

“I suppose Greypaw and Firepaw will have to do.” Lionheart sighed in a mock-longing tone. 

The yellow tabby snorted and got to his paws, shaking himself out and fluffing his fur up so that he looked almost as massive as his namesake. Then he crept forward, pawstep by pawstep until he reached where Whitestorm was chatting up a reminiscent Sparrowpelt and a bored Tigerclaw. 

“Hey, Leo, tell the pale-fur that he’s only good at climbing bec-” Tigerclaw disappeared under a mound of yellow fur as Lionheart settled himself on top of the dark brown tabby. Faint yowls of frustration could be heard from where the large yellow tabby sat but they were drowned out by the sudden laughter of several Clanmates, Whitestorm included. The snow-furred tom bent to where Tigerclaw was squished under Lionheart.

“What was that about my fur?” He purred silkily as he watched the deputy struggle. 

More muffled yelps and Whitestorm laughed at those before getting to his paws. 

“Very sneaky, my friend. Very sneaky indeed… we could make a ShadowClan cat out of you yet.” The white tom told Lionheart.

“Ha! As if they could handle my bulk. Those scrawny pine trees wouldn’t take a tenth of my weight.” 

“Even though it’s all fluff!” Frostfur called out playfully. 

“Betrayed!” Lionheart howled, stumbling sideways. I’ve been betrayed by my own mate! Oh, how will I ever recover from such a tragedy!” 

“The real tragedy is the look on Frostfur’s face when you called her your mate.” Tigerclaw rasped, voice hoarse from the previous ordeal. “Or did you not talk about your relationship status before you got here?” 

“Oh, we did, you good-for-nothing foxheart.” Lionheart snorted coldly. “It’s just not something I like to advertise. She’d shout it to the farthest star away if she were so inclined.” 

At Tigerclaw’s inquiring look, Frostfur nodded and tilted her head. 

“What’s up with you and Goldenflower, anyway?” She trilled sweetly. 

Lionheart rolled his eyes and smoothed down bristling fur. 

“Let them be, Frostfur. Swiftkit could use a role-model that isn’t me. StarClan knows I probably annoy him to the moon and back.”

“Well, my kits think you’re alright.” 

“Your kits haven’t seen him talk about the warrior code for as long as it takes to devour a mouse.” Greypaw groaned. 

“That’s just because you don’t appreciate the history of it all.” Sparrowpelt scoffed. 

“It might be because he insists on each cat in the story having a different voice!” Dustpaw laughed. “But c’mon, Greypaw, what’s not to like about those tales? There was so much chaos and ruthlessness back then, any cat would want to act it all out.” 

“Sure, whatever.” Greypaw grumbled. “I prefer seeing him fight!” 

“Who, you? Why would he need to fight when he can just sit until a cat gives up? It works on Tigerclaw, of all cats, so it definitely would on a ShadowClan cat in battle.” 

“If the battle was short enough, yeah.” Lionheart snorted. “Or they might just stop and watch as I smother a cat into surrendering the fight.” 

“Especially if you don’t bathe before you do it.” Tigerclaw coughed. 

The warriors joked and picked on each other for most of the night after that and Firepaw basked in the good cheer of the camp. Even the ghosts were enjoying themselves, and Firepaw slept better knowing that the cats around him were able to have a good time despite the chaos and uncertainty of the world around them. Even now, tales of their ancestors kept them content. 


	11. Chapter 11

#  **Eleven**

Their happiness was short-lived. By the next morning, a thin drizzle soaked the treetops and dripped down into the camp. And a mother’s worry rocked that same camp into awareness. 

“Spottedleaf!” came the frantic mews of a nursery queen. “Ravenpaw! Somebody!” 

The medicine cats were on their paws and outside their clearing in a heartbeat. “Mistlekit’s not waking up!” 

Firepaw and Greypaw had been tending to Yellowfang with Longtail when the queen, who Greypaw called Speckletail, rocketed out of the nursery with a light grey tabby kitten in her jaws. Frostfur, who had been chatting with Bluestar and Tigerclaw under Highrock, bolted over to join Speckletail and the medicine cats, who had placed the kit on the ground and were now breathing over it and rubbing life back into its tiny body. When Firepaw got a good look at the kit, he realized that there was a misty form taking shape just above the kitten’s body. 

_No!_ Firepaw howled. _No, not this one! It can’t be, she’s just a kitten! Go home!_ Firepaw screeched at the kit. _Wake up! They can’t lose you to this, you can’t be stuck here! Wake up!_

“Firepaw?!” Someone cried out behind him. 

_Wake up, kit! You have to go back into your body! You can’t walk around just yet! This isn’t the end for you!_

“Hey, Firepaw!” Someone yowled from just out of earshot. 

Firepaw squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that whatever remained of the Clan cats’ ancestors would let this kit live a full life. When he opened his eyes, the mist was gone and the kitten snuffled at her mother’s paws. Firepaw sagged with relief. He didn’t know what just happened, but that kitten was alive. Hopefully she would stay that way. 

The extremely eventful morning that led to Mistlekit’s resurrection was celebrated with a day revolving around the nursery. Warriors played with the older kits and some snuggled with the younger ones. The exhausted queens weren’t able to so much as lift their heads because this had frightened them out of their fur. All they had to do was mumble out a request and a warrior went dashing off. Bluestar was more involved with the nursery than Firepaw had ever seen a cat around kittens. She was sitting with the queens and murmuring in their ears or letting the kits clamber over and snuggle up to her. Given what Thrushpelt said about Bluestar once having kits of her own, he was surprised she could stand to be around them. 

Yellowfang sure couldn’t, and she shooed away each kit that tumbled over to her with a thinly veiled disinterest and a quiet distraction. 

Firepaw lay on his side for most of this, not quite able to get himself to his paws or even bush his fur up. Every speck of him was tired from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail. He couldn’t so much as flick his ears when someone acknowledged him. The ghosts said it was amazing he’d held on this long. 

“ _ **You can rest, Firepaw. You did well. Mistlekit won’t be joining us anytime soon and someone will wake you if anything happens.**_ ” Robinwing crooned. 

_What if they don’t? What if no one knows? What if that happens again and she becomes a ghost for real? She’s just a kitten, why did this happen?! It’s not like anyone hurt her!_

“ _ **She was hurt by the elements, little flame. Sometimes if you get cold enough or wet enough your body just… doesn’t work anymore. It’s like getting old.**_ ” 

_But she’s so little_. 

“ _ **I know, little flame. But we don’t always get to see the world before we have to leave it. Surely you’ve encountered ghost kittens before?**_ ” 

_No… never. They’re kittens. They’re younger than me. And so small… Why would your ancestors want someone so small to join them? What kind of cats are they?!_

“ _ **It’s… it’s not just our ancestors, little flame. It’s everyone’s ancestors. Cats die all the time no matter what they believe in. It’s unfortunate that this is the first one you’ve witnessed.**_ ” 

_She’s so little…_

“ _ **She’ll be fine. You bought her enough time for a second chance at life. Nothing will dare get in that cat’s way.**_ ”

 _No, it won’t._ Firepaw scowled. _Not if I can help it._

Bluestar woke him up what felt like a day later but was still before sunhigh. She took him for a walk in the forest and told him all about her morning of inspecting the kits for health reasons and watching them climb their Clanmates like a cat would scale a tree. 

“We got lucky with Mistlekit.” She admitted soberly. “Not many cats can say they’ve come back to life, even with the given circumstances.” 

Firepaw snorted and nudged her with a rough paw. 

“Yes, yes, I know I have multiple lives. What a cheeky kit you are!” Bluestar snorted. After a moment of laughter, she grew serious again.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you as I’d like. Being the leader has its pressures but I like to make time for all my Clanmates whenever possible. I made that same promise to you when I said I would mentor you, but it’s not one I’ve kept.” 

Firepaw snorted and slipped into a hunting crouch, creeping along for a few paces until he spotted a squirrel. He dashed after it, made the kill, and pranced back to Bluestar. 

“Clever kit.” She murmured approvingly. “I was right to think you’d learn something by now. Let’s see what else you’ve learned.” 

Their midday walk turned into a display of all sorts of crouches. Hunting techniques, fighting stances, the moves that would be able to knock a smaller or even a larger cat off their paws, classifying which move would easily take down a bird or a mouse or a squirrel or a rabbit, though those didn’t cross the forest floor as often as a ThunderClan cat would hope. At the end of it, Bluestar had a pretty good test of his skills and Firepaw had brought back three more pieces of prey, which he carried proudly in his mouth. 

They weren’t far from Tallpines when they ran into one of the cats from the town. His bell jangled in his mouth, though not as loudly as it would if it swung freely, and he crept along the forest nervously as if waiting for something to jump out at him. 

“Good morning!” Bluestar called out, noting that her apprentice clearly recognized this cat. “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for food, would you?” 

The town cat, black and white in equal parts with a green collar around his neck, spat out the bell and shook his head slightly. 

“No, of course not. I get fed just fine at home, thanks. I was looking for Rusty, Flamepaw, whatever he’s called now, and I’ve found him. Nutmeg (that’s his mother, the cat said to Bluestar) says she’s dealing with something in the city and doesn’t want you to come home just yet.” 

“And here I was thinking of sending you home early, after all the fright you’ve gotten.” Bluestar murmured uneasily. She spoke louder to address the newcomer. 

“Thank you for the news. Hopefully, his mother will be in good paws wherever she goes and this situation will be resolved quickly.” 

Firepaw pushed his nose into his old friend’s flank and rubbed his face against it. 

When he stepped back, he pointed at one of the cat’s black spots. 

“He says it’s good to see you. Is your name… Spot? Patch?” 

“Close enough. It’s Smudge.” The cat informed her. “And I’m glad he’s doing okay here. That looks like quite a bit of food for your group.” 

“It is rather impressive since he wasn’t exactly looking for it.” Bluestar offered wryly. “But Firepaw’s gotten good at hunting quietly. I suppose it’s an advantage of his… condition.” 

“You mean the one that was forced on him because your group doesn’t know what a collar is?” Smudge scoffed. “Sure. And while I’m out here, I wouldn’t go looking for anyone from the town anytime soon. Some stuff from the city looks like it’s spilling over into the suburb and it’s not looking good for any house cats in the area.” 

At Bluestar’s blank look, he clarifies. 

“The more dangerous part of the humans’ domain is coming to the safer parts around here. I think that’s what Nutmeg might be dealing with, so I wanted to make sure Firepaw knows not to go looking for new Missions anytime soon. Even if a cat approaches you for it. I need you to promise me, Firepaw. I can’t be the one to say this was the last time I saw you alive.” 

Firepaw snorted but nodded and pushed his nose into Smudge’s shoulder. 

“He said thank you, and that he won’t go looking for trouble. I’m in charge of his training, so that’s the least I can make sure of.” 

“That’s all I can ask, I guess. Good luck with forest life.” 

Firepaw dipped his head, nudged Smudge with a hefty paw, and pressed his face against the other tom’s.

“He says… I think that was “parting ways” so maybe goodbye or safe travels, and that he will miss you and keep you in mind.” 

“I better see you around, Firepaw.” Smudge insisted. At Firepaw’s nod and Bluestar’s assurance, Smudge gathered his collar’s bell into his mouth and picked his way through the forest once more. When he was out of earshot but not their line of sight, Bluestar signaled with a paw and her tail for Firepaw to go after him. 

“You need to make sure he leaves without disturbing the rest of the forest.” She murmured. He nodded and crept after Smudge. 

“Well, Mousefur?” Bluestar called loudly once she and Firepaw reached the sandy hollow. “What did you think?” 

“He’s a very good hunter, for sure.” The brown molly yawned from where she skipped through the trees. Firepaw watched, wide-eyed, as she skittered down the tree closest to them as easily as Whitestorm had with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. He wondered if she could pull the same move as the white tom had. “Though I can’t say much for his sense of smell beyond prey. I didn’t even disguise my scent and he never gave any indication he knew I was there.” 

“On the contrary, he looked up several times and was uneasy the entire time. He has his own reasons for being so nervous, but he knew we weren’t alone even if he didn’t know it was you.” Bluestar corrected. Mousefur thought about what she’d seen over the course of the trip and nodded agreeably. 

“He was rather jumpy.” The brown molly noted. “I guess scenting will come in time. I’m glad he didn’t attack me. I could tell he was thinking about it a few times.” 

“He didn’t know where to attack.” Bluestar admitted. “So he took his cues from me. If I’d been more riled up, I suppose he would have tried.” 

“Alright, I’ll take it. That talk with the kittypet. Was that one of his friends from the Twolegplace?” 

“Yes, they came to say that his mother wanted him to stay with us a bit longer while she dealt with some matters further in the Twolegplace. She also said for him not to leave Clan territory for other ghost jobs until she says otherwise.” 

“Think that might be a problem for us in the future?” Mousefur asked cautiously.

“Well, a kittypet braved the forest to tell Firepaw to stay away. I think we should all heed his advice, at the very least to prevent needless bloodshed.” 

“Of course, Bluestar. Firepaw did well in tracking the tom on his way out. The tom didn’t know to scent for him and he didn’t make himself known, even at the last moment when he could have left. He waited for the tom to go past even the nearby grass before he left.” 

“That he did…” Bluestar murmured wearily. “Good luck with the rest of the assessments, Mousefur.” 

“I’ve got Dustpaw and Breezefoot has Sandpaw. I do not look forward to dealing with Darkstripe.” 

“Whitestorm and Longtail have said that he’s rather possessive of Dustpaw. What’s your opinion?” 

“Considering he’s only a bit older than me and this is his second apprentice, I’d keep a closer eye on him. Dustpaw is a good cat with a solid head on his shoulders. I don’t know what’s up with Darkstripe, but he was okay with Longtail mauling a kit. Accidentally or not, that twitched a few whiskers. And not in a good way.” 

“Darkstripe as a mentor might be better than Tigerclaw.” Bluestar grumbled. 

“Yeah…” Mousefur’s uneasy tone broke off into a hiss and her ears went flat. “Can I speak freely?” 

“It depends on what it’s about. Firepaw might not want to be here for the conversation if it is what I think it is.” 

Firepaw snorted and flopped down where he sat. 

“He’s close enough to Spottedleaf, I suppose.” Mousefur offered cautiously. “And he’s got tons of other cats’ problems to deal with so it’s safe to say he can keep a secret.” 

“Fair enough.” Bluestar muttered tiredly. “But is this what I think it is?” 

“Yes.” Mousefur said bluntly. “It’s… more than a little alarming that two sets of mentors have sent two completely different cats bolting for the medicine den. We never got a full story out of Spottedleaf even after we made sure Th-. That Rat’s Dirthole was taken care of. And now Tigerclaw’s gone and followed in his mentor’s pawsteps!” 

“Perhaps not as severely.” Bluestar allowed. “But it appears so, yes. Ravenpaw is safe with Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw will be dealt with. Hopefully sooner rather than later.” 

“Why… if I may continue speaking freely?” 

“Might as well.” 

“Why does it sound like that’s not up to you?” Mousefur asked warily, fur prickling. 

“Because there are some parts of this currently out of my control. I do not know when they will be back in my control, but something will change soon regarding Tigerclaw. I just hope it works out in our favor.” 

Mousefur nodded once, face tightened into a severe frown. 

“I hope so too.” She said. “Eat well tonight, Firepaw. You’ve earned it.” 

Firepaw grinned and flicked his tail in a wave and Mousefur left the hollow. 

“I don’t suppose you have questions I could actually answer about all this?” Bluestar asked quietly. Firepaw deliberated, shifting from paw to paw. 

_A cat so bad they don’t even say his name. Something to do with Spottedleaf and most likely Tigerclaw. And Darkstripe has been weird as long as I’ve known him but was he always this way? There are too many questions no cat wants to answer but I’m not sure I can do my job without these answers!_

Firepaw flattened his fur and shook his head. There was no point in digging fresh claws into old wounds when it might not even get him anywhere. Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw were safe, for now. And if they weren’t, he could always take them back to RiverClan. 


	12. Chapter 12

#  **Twelve**

Firepaw peered over the crest of a green slope whose ferns scraped against his pelt. Greypaw and Ravenpaw stood alert beside him and behind them lay a patrol of elders, queens, and warriors. 

He hadn’t seen this place since his very first patrol of the territory and he was honestly pretty stunned at how different the steep-sided glade looked. The rich greenness of the woods had been bleached away by the cold light of the full moon, and the leaves on the trees glowed silver. At the bottom stood the large oaks that marked where the corner of each Clan’s territory touched the other three.

The air was thick with the warm scents of cats from the other Clans. Firepaw could easily pick out various shapes in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth. 

As Firepaw took in the environment around him, he noted that every other cat, like himself, crouched with bated breath as Bluestar rose to her paws and flicked her tail in a wide half-circle from left to right. The small crowd moved as one and Firepaw found himself swept up by the older cats who were more eager than usual to join this moon’s Gathering. 

After all, this was the first Gathering that Firepaw was able to attend since he got here. This would be his first time interacting with a large group of cats from another Clan. As the cats settled down to greet their counterparts and share the news each had, Firepaw found himself staring up at the leader’s rock.

Stormstar met his eyes briefly and dipped his head. The only other leader was a brown tabby a few shades lighter than Tigerclaw and a few darker than Dustpaw. His stripes were a different pattern than either of them, his fur swept the ground around him, and his face was broad and flattened.

“Brokenstar.” Bluestar’s breath whistled through his ears and he twitched them to better hear what she was saying. Surely this cat’s name wasn’t literally the word Broken. It had to be a trick or a nickname. His entire Clan couldn’t possibly be that cruel. 

“According to rumor, he was renamed at his leader ceremony and his previous name was Marshstep or Snakefoot.” 

“And what do you think?” Whitestorm questioned from somewhere above Firepaw. 

“I think this is one of the few times I’ll indulge in a rumor because the alternative is far too cruel.” Bluestar murmured bitterly. “But it’s as the medicine cat says, StarClan has deemed him Brokenstar.” 

Bluestar brushed past Firepaw, pressing against him a little in a move that usually reassured him. This time Firepaw was a bit too nervous to take comfort in it. Everything about this Brokenstar cat made his pelt stand on end, and that was before he factored in the sheer amount of cats here, living and dead. It took all of Firepaw’s ghost practice to ground himself and close his eyes. Slowly, he attempted to focus on only the living and then only the dead. There were… equal amounts of each, surprisingly, and he couldn’t quite pick out why. The crowd was large enough and he supposed that cats didn’t really give up their habits when they died. If the ghost cats wanted to go to the Gathering, there was no leader to tell them otherwise. After all, Thrushpelt and Redtail came. 

“Why don’t we sit with the medicine cats for now?” Longtail offered in a low and steady voice. 

Firepaw nodded and followed the cream tom, making sure to keep at least his tail in sight even if he got lost in the crowd. Somehow he managed to see Dappletail, Whitepelt, and Silverear sitting with cats and ghosts who were likely elders from other Clans. Whitestorm had dragged Lionheart to speak with some warriors with Greypaw in tow. Eventually they broke free of the main crush of cats and found a smaller group to sit with, among them Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw. The black tom stood up to greet him and introduced his fellow healers. 

Sleetstep, called Runningnose seriously by cats who didn’t know how he got the name, was enthralling a group of warriors and queens with tales of various herbs that no longer existed. Mudfur dipped his head in acknowledgement and murmured a brief greeting. The WindClan medicine cat, much like their leader, was nowhere to be seen. 

“ _ **That Tigerclaw sure does get a lot wrong.**_ ” Said one ghost not too far from where Firepaw sat. 

_Tell me about it._ Firepaw grumbled. The ghost, a solid back molly with silver-blue eyes, whipped around to face him. 

“ _ **You can see me?!**_ ”

_Yes. I’m Firepaw and I currently live in ThunderClan. What’s your name?_

“ _ **Slatestep of RiverClan. I died pretty recently so Oakheart hasn’t been able to tell me much. I probably shouldn’t have come here tonight since it hasn’t been long but I just couldn’t-...**_ ” The black molly cut herself off as she broke into sobs. 

_I understand._ Firepaw murmured. _Cats don’t have to change their habits just because they’re no longer alive. As you can see, there are plenty of ghosts here. Almost as many as there are living cats._

“ _ **And you can see us all…**_ ” The black molly whispered. “ _ **That’s**_ **amazing _!_** ” 

_If you don’t mind me asking, what were you saying about Tigerclaw?_

“ _ **That he’s getting the battle wrong, of course. Oakheart died in a rock slide and everyone retreated after that**_.” 

_You’re right. But how do you know that?_

" _ **I was one of the warriors he fought**_.” She confirmed. “ _ **Thing is, I’m pretty sure he’s telling this lie for a reason. He might want to retake Sunningrocks for himself and paint RiverClan in a bad light but there’s a whole Clan who knows that he didn’t do what he said he did**_.” 

“ _ **If only it were that simple.**_ ” Redtail deadpanned. “ _ **Good evening, Slatestep. My condolences for the loss of your mortal form and welcome to the in-between state. Firepaw, here, is our only connection to the living so we do our best to keep him as happy and healthy as possible**_.”

Slatestep eyed Firepaw doubtfully and the ginger tom rolled his eyes. 

_A ghost possessed me and made me fight another cat. This was the result. Pass it on and maybe everyone will quit staring. And let me have my space._

“ _ **Maybe**_.” Slatestep offered before she took off. Redtail easily replaced the spot she occupied, not minding at all how close he was to brushing against several living cats at once. 

Firepaw listened as Lionheart and Greypaw chatted with a small ShadowClan apprentice who looked very much like they wished to be anywhere but at a Gathering. Firepaw could empathize. Now that he’d been to one, all he wanted to do was go home, curl up into a ball, and bury his head in his fur. 

A tail tapped his shoulder and Firepaw saw black fur when he turned around. Ravenpaw was offering his side as a substitute, something that Firepaw took gladly. He adjusted himself so he was laying on the flattened grass and buried his face in the black tom’s side, wishing he could squeeze his ears shut as well as his eyes.

Firepaw woke to howls of outrage what felt like heartbeats later and the first thing he saw was that Brokenstar was front and center on the rock despite Stormstar being the biggest cat up there. 

There were still no WindClan cats but now everyone was wondering why and no one wanted the Gathering to go on until they got a proper answer. Brokenstar was determined to say his piece and that, along with what he actually had to say, sent the crowd over the edge. 

“We have never shared hunting rights before!” Tigerclaw snarled. Firepaw snorted. 

_Sure, murder is fine but he draws the line at sharing his food with another Clan. Oh the horror. Fox-brained mouse-hearted Tigerclaw._

The argument that ensued was more of Brokenstar making a speech about the needs of ShadowClan and perhaps protecting the other Clans and that they would definitely be driven out when they refused to cooperate, just like WindClan had. 

Silence reigned. Absolute all-encompassing silence as every cat took in just what this fox-hearted cat was admitting to. 

So… it appears that the source of the StarClan problem has been found. This leader had to go. And, it appeared, Stormstar and Bluestar were in agreement about that one thing. 

“I do believe, my fellow Clanmates, that we have found the clumsy scoundrels responsible for stealing our prey.” Stormstar's twisted jaw made him look absolutely lethal, and Brokenstar stumbled when the larger brown tabby stepped forward to take his place. 

“Cats of all Clans, your respective leaders shall do what they wish, but RiverClan has made no such agreement. Any attempts to gain access to our land without permission will be met with hostility, and that's _if_ you don't drown first.” He purred darkly. “Brokenstar endangers his Clan at his own will, but I expect Bluestar to be more sensible.” 

“As you are right to.” The ThunderClan leader meowed gratefully. “Since we obviously need time to gather our thoughts on this new development, we shall reconvene at the next full moon. Hopefully with happier news.” 

“I should warn you all that our former medicine cat has turned rogue and may be lurking in your territory. She allowed a multitude of our young kits to die these past few seasons.” Brokenstar growled. “So beware.” 

ShadowClan left at a tail-flick from the deputy. Brokenstar glared at the Clans one last time before joining them. 

"Well, clearly that didn't go his way." Ravenpaw joked weakly. 

_Doesn't mean it's over._ Firepaw wanted to say. 

_He's going to come back._ Firepaw wanted to say. 

_He's definitely part of the problem!_ Firepaw wanted to say. 

_What the everliving fuck is wrong with ShadowClan?!_ Firepaw wanted to say. 

The ginger tom had never wished he could speak so much before this moment. He settled for digging gouges into the ground and snarling wordlessly into Ravenpaw's fur. 

This. Was. Fox-dung. All of it. And to top it all off, ThunderClan was whipped into a frenzy because Brokenstar was a giant load of mouse droppings and said that his medicine cat had gone rogue. Firepaw had no clue what that meant but he knew it was serious to accuse a healer of wrongdoing and Brokenstar did not help his case by being aggressive and a Rat's Dirthole about his previous requests. Brokenstar could go drown for all Firepaw cared but he better not have done anything to Yellowfang! 


	13. Chapter 13

#  **Thirteen**

The camp was already abuzz when the Gathering patrol came bursting in. 

"Yellowfang, you miserable excuse of a rogue! Get out here!" Tigerclaw roared when he wrenched himself through the gorse tunnel ahead of the others. Firepaw hoped the deputy lost half his fur from that. It'd be more than he deserved.

When the ginger tom finally fought his way through the gorse tunnel he found several warriors circling three living newcomers and five ghosts. Of the living, Yellowfang was only patching up one. 

"I don't understand…" The cream molly of the living whispered. "We asked for sanctuary! You said we could stay at least the night!" 

"And you can." Bluestar assured the three of them. "We've received some disturbing news from an unreliable source that we wished to confirm for ourselves. Nothing else is happening." Her voice hardened on the last sentence and she glared at the cats surrounding the newcomers. 

"When did they get here?" 

"Not too long before you all did." Breezefoot called from the freshkill pile. "What's going on? With the way you all came storming in, I thought there was an attack!" 

"Depends." Willowpelt growled as she stalked across the camp, checking each den she passed. 

"On what?!"

"Brokenstar said that his medicine cat went rogue and was responsible for the deaths of multiple kits from ShadowClan." 

"He's lying!" The cream molly screeched suddenly. "That wretched tyrant, that absolute brute!" She howled despite the two other cats trying to keep her quiet. "Yellowfang tried to save them." She announced. "He was working them to death. He always found some way to cover it up! When my first litter died, he said a fox got them! A fox! While he was with them?! He should have died then! He should have protected those kits with his life but he didn't! And there was no fox scent! _He killed my babies!_ " The queen threw back her head and wailed the last part, pouring every bit of anguish into her voice and snarling for all the stars in the sky to hear. 

"Dawncloud, you must stop! These cats have no defense against Brokenstar and if he finds out we're here, he'll kill them all for taking us in and then he'll kill us too!" The dark grey tom snapped.

"Do not bring down the wrath of StarClan by letting him drive us to further ruin!" The pitch-black tom insisted.

" _ **It's not StarClan's wrath being brought down**_." Thrushpelt deadpanned. “ _ **Believe that, if nothing else.**_ ” 

“ _ **I do believe,"**_ Redtail growled. “ _ **that we have the cause of our barrier**_.”

“ _ **The menace, the**_ **evil _that dripped off that Starsforsaken cat! How was he ever able to gain nine lives when he’s…_** _Like That **?!**_ ”

Firepaw forced himself to focus on the living. It sounded like Yellowfang wasn’t in trouble and Bluestar was willing to host the ShadowClan outcasts. It also sounded like the ghosts among them were confused about a number of things, Yellowfang’s status as an outcast among them. At least he learned the names of the other living ShadowClan cats: Ashfur and Nightpelt.

“Cats of ThunderClan, it is a very good thing indeed that we’ve been adjusting our camp for the coming troubles! It is clear that ShadowClan’s new leader has no respect for his Clanmates and no honor to his name! He appears to have cast out or killed off those he cannot get to fight for him. And now, it seems that he is a killer of kits as well!” Bluestar roared. 

Outraged howls filled the night and Firepaw was surprised to hear the three newcomers among them. Especially since two of them had hushed the third for fear of spiritual retribution. Most cats called for the new ShadowClan leader’s blood to stain their paws and Bluestar seemed conflicted now. 

“I hesitated to aid Yellowfang at first because the ShadowClan tyrant has the same nine lives I was gifted with! To kill him once would not even loosen his hold on ShadowClan, and I cannot risk my Clanmates’ lives for what would normally be a hopeless cause.” 

The cats below her yowled in protest. 

“We can take it!” Breezefoot snarled. 

“We are not afraid!” Mousefur added. “We are not weak!” 

“It’s not about being weak!” Bluestar insisted. “He has nine lives! That’s eight chances to return and wreak havoc on ShadowClan and likely the whole forest! We have to take this into consideration before we go haring into other Clans’ affairs!”

“We’re already in the middle of ShadowClan’s affairs!” Lionheart announced.

“This might be the answer we’re looking for.” Spottedleaf pointed out delicately. 

“What? Speak up, Spottedleaf. What are we looking for?” 

“The reason that Firepaw joined us in the first place. This might be the answer. A leader has most definitely had interaction with StarClan but they don’t approve of what he’s doing. As a medicine cat, I am code-bound to speak for StarClan and help those in need. My fellow medicine cat needs my help.”

“We have to think this through.” 

“And we will. It’s not… against any code we have to host another Clan’s medicine cat as we are doing for Yellowfang. I’m sure Sleetstep will agree that he needs help with such a massive Clan, especially with all his new arrivals.”

“Yes… “ Bluestar offered nervously, tail twitching and fur prickling. “I suppose if we send you in to scope out the situation. Or Ravenpaw-.” 

“I don’t want Ravenpaw anywhere near ShadowClan.” Spottedleaf insisted. “He doesn’t have enough experience to transfer to another Clan.”

“And you think he’s fully capable of handling anything that comes up in this one?” Tigerclaw drawled. “When he couldn’t unsheathe his claws if you asked him to?” 

“He does when _I_ ask him to, yes.” Spottedleaf sneered. 

“ _ **Oh, he’s not going to take that lying down.**_ ” Redtail snickered. 

“ _ **Who would?**_ ” Thrushpelt scoffed. “ _ **But he better not try anything.**_ ”

“ShadowClan has a full medicine cat already, so wouldn’t sending the apprentice to assist make more sense?” 

“I would agree if this were a different situation. Yellowfang has said before and now Dawncloud confirms that kits are being trained roughly and far younger than they should. Ravenpaw’s status as a medicine cat might not protect him if Brokenstar is already doing this to his own cats.” 

“Fair enough.” Tigerclaw conceded. “Wouldn’t want anything dreadful happening to the _medicine cat_ , of course.”

Adderfang growled lowly and crouched as if he were ready to leap into battle. His growl was taken up by the ShadowClan cats. 

“If you send one of the few cats learning to heal directly into harm’s way, you are less than half a cat.” Nightpelt growled sharply, catching and keeping Tigerclaw’s burning amber gaze. 

“Send Firepaw!” Darkstripe called out. 

“What?” Bluestar said flatly. The word was more of a demand than a question and colored with disbelief. 

“He went with them to RiverClan and he’s got enough warrior training to back him up if Brokenstar thinks to try and make him fight.” 

“He could barely hold his own against Longtail.” Tigerclaw drawled boredly. 

“It wouldn’t work.” Ashfur snapped. “Even if Firepaw has the skills of both realms, Brokenstar would take one look at his throat and finish whatever this Longtail cat tried to start. He doesn’t keep the weak and injured. Only the strongest warriors can serve the noble leader of ShadowClan.” Ashfur sneered, lip curled in disgust.

“I have heard all your arguments and I agree with Spottedleaf that it would be too dangerous to send Ravenpaw to be ShadowClan’s assistant healer. I will think on this for the night and return with an answer no later than sunhigh. No cat is to act out toward ShadowClan in any way until a decision has been made. We do not need to give Brokenstar a reason to attack us.” 

Cats responded in the positive and Bluestar dismissed the meeting. 

“I would speak with Lionheart, the medicine cats, and our guests. In my den, if it is not too much trouble. We can stay out here if it is.”

The cats Bluestar called gathered under Highrock and shuffled into the den. It was something of a tight fit but every cat managed to squeeze themselves in. 

“First of all, I must extend my apologies to Ravenpaw and Firepaw for dragging them in the middle of that meeting. Neither of you will be sent anywhere by yourselves and if you are, a cat will warn you beforehand. You are free to check with me if you doubt their word or even if you don’t.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” Ravenpaw said. “Thank you.” 

“Now, what do you all think of what was said tonight? We should start with Lionheart and go around the den.” 

“I do not believe that ShadowClan would allow for outside help to be given, even if the medicine cats extend their paws first. Furthermore, one reason neither Ravenpaw nor Firepaw would be suitable as an assistant medicine cat is that we would be sending that cat for inside information as well as to aid Sleetstep. It would be unwise to send a child to do an adult’s job.” 

“I know what my job is.” Spottedleaf broke in despite being further from Lionheart. “It is to offer all cats healing, advise a leader on matters of StarClan, and train a cat to take my place. I would be violating at least two of those objectives if I let either of the cats in my care be involved in this.”

“Well said.” Yellowfang murmured from beside Lionheart. “You all have a very good idea as to why I would reject the idea of sending either apprentice. Furthermore, Brokenstar has not been kind to injured cats. Firepaw would not fare well no matter how much Sleetstep would help.” 

“‘Unkind’ is the least of it.” Nightpelt scowled. “I can’t believe those two said such vile things. Clearly neither of them has ever had a kit or mentored an apprentice.” 

“Tigerclaw mentored Darkstripe and Darkstripe mentored a cat called Longtail, both to completion. He was also Ravenpaw’s mentor for a time until he found his calling as a medicine cat.” Lionheart corrected with a grimace.

“You mean those two were given kittens to train?!” Dawncloud scoffed. “I’d wager they’re just as cold with their apprentices as Brokenstar or one of his guards. How could he even think of involving children in such a task?! He’s practically said to send them to slaughter!”

“Neither cat thought their answer had such implications.” Bluestar said. “But we are not sending apprentices to ShadowClan. I’m debating the wisdom of sending anyone.” 

Yellowfang ground her teeth and her fur prickled uneasily.

“Spottedleaf and I share many of the same skills. If you would be willing, I could train Ravenpaw and keep up with Firepaw while Spottedleaf assists Sleetstep.” 

Bluestar’s breath came out in a rushed puff of air. Spottedleaf mirrored her surprise. 

“You do my Clan service just by volunteering.” Spottedleaf murmured gratefully. “I am sure Ravenpaw would learn much from you and I will do my best to emulate your standard of care in ShadowClan.” 

“You do my Clan service by lending a paw when asked.” Yellowfang murmured. 

“Would it work?” Bluestar asked the ShadowClan cats. “I asked you three here because I need to know what I am sending my medicine cat into. What can you tell me about the condition of your Clan?” 

“This is not for the ears of a youngster, apprentice or otherwise.” Ashfur insisted. 

“Is that your only condition?” 

“If you have some wet moss available, we’d appreciate it. Ashfur, here, has been holding out but we haven’t had much in the way of a proper meal since we were exiled.” Nightpelt said. 

“Of course, of course. Ravenpaw, Firepaw, if you would be willing to accommodate our guests and then go straight to your nests afterward. I’ll tell you both personally if any part of this requires your presence.”

Firepaw and Ravenpaw nodded. 

“Yes, Bluestar.” Ravenpaw said. 

“You did well today. I know Tigerclaw and Darkstripe riled you up and got under your skin, but thank you for behaving as befits a true warrior.” 

Firepaw suppressed a full-body shiver as he recalled why Dawncloud protested sending him to ShadowClan. He got to his paws with a nod and pushed his face into Bluestar’s pelt. 

“You did well, both of you.” She repeated. 

Firepaw’s breath hitched and he nodded into her fur before letting Ravenpaw lead him out of the den and to the fresh-kill pile. 

“They can’t hurt us now.” Ravenpaw said firmly. “Spottedleaf keeps too close an eye on us and you know she’ll have Yellowfang do the same. And Bluestar needs you. Even Tigerclaw and Darkstripe understand the importance of StarClan. They won’t dare interfere with matters of the Stars no matter how much they laugh behind our backs. You’re safe here, Firepaw. _We’re_ safe here.” 


	14. Chapter 14

#  **Fourteen**

_Cold seeped through Firepaw’s fur and chilled him to the bone in a way that was completely different from being possessed by a ghost. The world around him was silent but filled with the musty scent of damp earth._

_Suddenly, a brilliant ball of light flared in front of him. It shone, bringing no warmth despite its light but revealing the outlines of rows upon rows of translucent cats. The light was one as soon as it appeared. The cold and darkness left all at once. Firepaw was back in the forest. He could hear a gentle wind ruffle the trees and taste the morning dew on his tongue._

_Without warning, a dreadful noise burst through the trees, scattering all the birds for miles and sending every animal within range scurrying for its life. Among them were cats. He picked out the familiar pelts of several terrified Clanmates as they raced past him. He dug his claws into the ground beneath him, unable to move in a way that terrified him. It felt just like what happened when Rabbitfoot took him over to fight Longtail. Though that was likely because some of the cats fleeing were ghosts. And not all were ThunderClan._

_Firepaw crouched down as a large shadowy cat soared over him, their pelt black as night, and landed not far from where his tail lay outstretched behind him. The cat turned their head and burning amber eyes met Firepaw’s green gaze. The cat, made of shadow, dipped their head once and followed the rest of its shadowy group._

_Further ahead, in the exact direction the shadows came from, an unearthly wail burst through the trees. Firepaw knew it well. It was one he’d heard often, when cats found out what happened to their mates or siblings or friends. When he told them why he was looking for them. It was a mourning wail, and a familiar one._

_Firepaw didn’t really interact with the other warrior apprentices as much as he did Ravenpaw, but he would recognize any one of them if he was hard-pressed. He knew instantly and without question that Greypaw had lost someone close to him._

* * *

“I can’t believe they just said that!” Someone was snarling when Firepaw first became aware of the waking world. “With no regard for the position!”

“And you just know Darkstripe was egging him on! That Stars-forsaken coward!”

To his surprise, it wasn’t a ghost speaking such cold words. These came from a living cat. A dark brown tabby with amber eyes that loomed over Firepaw.

The ginger tom yelped and flinched back, eyes wide, and curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage.

“Firepaw’s awake.” A quiet high-pitched voice announced. Brown fur moved to reveal three sets of eyes gazing at him. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Greypaw, respectively. Greypaw was the one who’d first spoken and Dustpaw was the one who’d moved.

“Good. He probably knows why Tigerclaw and Darkstripe want him and Ravenpaw to go to ShadowClan.” Dustpaw scowled.

Firepaw nodded and cautiously struck the ground outside his nest.

“Can you tell us?” Sandpaw asked.

“He can’t talk, mouse-brain, why would he-?”

Firepaw got to his paws and looked around. They were in the medicine cat den. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Greypaw were standing in front of his nest. Ravenpaw slept deeply beside him, in his own nest. Spottedleaf was further back, near the herbs. He couldn’t tell if she was asleep, but he guessed the other apprentices wouldn’t speak so boldly if she wasn’t.

Firepaw got to his paws, making sure to brush against Ravenpaw’s side as he did and waiting for amber slivers to show before leaving his nest completely. Ravenpaw twitched his ears to show he was listening but otherwise remained still. Firepaw flicked his tail to Spottedleaf and padded towards the back of the den. Spottedleaf was awake, amber eyes glowing slightly as she took in the sudden appearance of four apprentices before her nest.

“May I help you?” She asked quietly.

“Firepaw was going to tell us why Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were so… strange yesterday.” Dustpaw informed her. “We wouldn’t have asked if that meant waking either of you up. We just wanted to make sure Ravenpaw and Firepaw were alright.”

“That’s fine. And Tigerclaw simply regrets having his mentorship cut short. I’m sure it’s nothing against Ravenpaw or Firepaw.”

“He and Darkstripe wanted to send them to ShadowClan!” Sandpaw snapped. “That one cat said something about her kits dying. How do we know that won’t happen to Ravenpaw or Firepaw?!”

“They don’t, which is why the ShadowClan cats spoke against them and Bluestar shut them down. They spoke out of misplaced anger, but neither is foolish enough to arrange the death of one who speaks for StarClan. Not when their claws are already blunted by Longtail’s actions.”

Firepaw and Ravenpaw locked eyes and the black tom shook his head.

“We have to believe that.” He insisted. “Digging a hole that goes nowhere and stores nothing is merely a waste of time and energy. We have better things to do than wait for Tigerclaw and Darkstripe to do something mouse-brained.”

“Well said, youngster.” A new voice murmured from the front of the den. The apprentices hissed and whirled around, claws unsheathed.

“Greetings, Yellowang.” Spottedleaf offered warmly as she strolled across the den to touch noses with her ShadowClan counterpart. “I hope these enthusiastic apprentices weren’t too much of a disturbance.”

“Not at all, not at all. It’s good to see youngsters standing up for each other. I came to take stock of the herb store because I want to look for herbs around the territory, but I can come back later if needed.”

“Ah, yes, that would be useful… not every herb in this den matches what Mudfur, Sleetstep, and Barkface store in theirs.” Spottedleaf informed the apprentices.

“Do you know enough ShadowClan herbs?” Ravenpaw queried.

“I know a few. Since ShadowClan is closer to us than RiverClan, I trade herbs with Sleetstep a bit more frequently. But it might depend on what each of us has. Some are only found in certain conditions, or there is no other remedy for a sickness. Anything else, I can learn from Sleetstep. Come on back, Yellowfang, we can go through the herbs now. Ravenpaw, why don’t you and the others get some fresh-kill?”

Getting fresh-kill seemed to be the popular excuse for asking a cat to leave, Firepaw mused, but he couldn’t do that just yet.

He shook his head and padded towards Greypaw, nudging the thick-furred tabby forward.

“We’ll catch up with you, I guess.” Greypaw offered nervously as the other three apprentices left the den.

“Yes, Firepaw?” Spottedleaf prompted curiously. “Is something wrong?”

Firepaw waved his paw in a not-quite gesture and sank to the ground, curling up and closing his eyes.

“You want to sleep?” Greypaw wondered incredulously. Firepaw popped an eye open so the cats before him could see it roll and struck the ground twice.

“You woke up not too long ago.” Yellowfang offered. “Did you dream of something you wish to share with us?”

Firepaw grinned and struck the ground.

“Okay. Was it about Greypaw?” Spottedleaf asked, more sure of herself.

_Not quite._

“Was he in the dream at all?”

_Yes._

“Was he hurt?”

_Yes._

“Do you think you can explain how?”

Firepaw went still as he thought of what to say.

He made the sign for Redtail and then flopped over.

“Redtail… I’m guessing you mean that Redtail is dead.”

 _Yes_.

“What does that have to do with Greypaw?” Yellowfang wondered.

Firepaw pointed to Greypaw and then flopped over.

“Are you… Firepaw, are you saying that you saw Greypaw die in a dream?”

 _Not quite_.

“Not quite as in Greypaw doesn’t die?”

Firepaw tapped twice and flopped over.

“Not quite Greypaw dies… but someone does.” Yellowfang offered slowly.

Firepaw hopped up triumphantly and struck the ground.

“So you saw someone die in a dream. But it’s not Greypaw.”

Firepaw tapped the ground once.

“So why was Greypaw in your dream?” Spottedleaf wondered. “Maybe he knew the cat?”

Firepaw did his best to shrug.

“Have the older warriors keep an eye on Greypaw, regardless.” Spottedleaf insisted. “And perhaps whoever he’s closest to. Lionheart, definitely. Greypaw, what do you think of all this?”

“I…” Greypaw was speechless. “I don’t know. Aside from Lionheart, I mean… my parents are dead. Willowpelt cared for me after I was weaned, so she’s important to me, but how could she die? What self-respecting cat would dare to harm a queen?”

“The cats we encounter aren’t always that.” Yellowfang offered solemnly.

“Even still, we must be on guard. You and yours will be as safe as ThunderClan can manage.” Spottedleaf vowed. “Even if I am not there to make it so, Yellowfang is a brilliant medicine cat in her own right.”

“Thank you.” Greypaw mumbled nervously. “I hope to the Stars that nothing happens to anyone I care for, Lionheart and his family or Willowpelt and hers, but thank you for taking Firepaw seriously.”

“Of course, youngsters. Why don’t you catch up to your friends?” Yellowfang offered. “No doubt a stomach as big as yours has got to be growling like a leopard.”

Greypaw snickered and swatted playfully at the older grey molly before skittering out of the den. Firepaw followed hesitantly at Spottedleaf’s encouraging nod.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Firepaw’s vision came true three days later. Spottedleaf had been seen off not too long after the apprentices talked to the medicine cats, and it was determined that both Ravenpaw and Firepaw would remain in camp.

Greypaw, Firepaw, Dustpaw, and their mentors were coming back from a rather antagonistic ShadowClan patrol that had given them quite a few wounds to remember them by. Firepaw felt like a Twoleg child’s plaything, having been caught between two warriors much bigger than him and suffered for it. Greypaw limped along, occasionally shuffling on three legs to protect his injured fourth. Darkstripe snapped at him to hurry up but Lionheart growled the smaller black tom into submission. Dustpaw winced with every other step. His back was torn up by a kit half his size that he’d done his best not to fight.

Bluestar and Lionheart lagged behind with the excuse of keeping watch for intruders while Darkstripe stormed at the front, sneering that Dustpaw would keep up if he wanted his warrior name. Firepaw rolled his eyes and pressed his ginger pelt to the brown tabby’s, doing his best to make sure that Darkstripe couldn’t see his apprentice.

Dustpaw was the first to stop.

“Can you hear that?” He murmured worriedly.

Firepaw strained his ears. At first, he only heard the familiar sounds of the forest. Prey scurried through the trees and a bird called somewhere above them. They heard more as they got closer. Battle-hungry yowls and the shrill squeal of terrified kits.

All six cats bolted through the undergrowth.

“That patrol must have been a diversion!” Bluestar panted. “Our camp is being attacked!”

She leapt forward in a half-stumble and pushed herself onward with an audible groan. Darkstripe pelted forward, followed quickly by the apprentices. Lionheart had stopped to grab Bluestar’s scruff in his teeth and haul her onto his back before pounding after the rest of the patrol, quickly overtaking even Darkstripe in his race for the nursery.

They were met by a frenzy of howls. The stench of ShadowClan filled the air but Firepaw could spot no kits among the fighters. He thanked every star in the sky and hoped the elders were safe along with them. He knew that Yellowfang and Ravenpaw had a decent amount of battle training and could take care of themselves, but he worried fiercely regardless. Their rivals likely thought they had no healer and were bound to go for herbs as well as kits.

The camp was filled to the brim with fighting cats, Firepaw noticed as he saw Frostfur and Goldenflower clawing and biting at a huge grey tom.

Brindleface, a grey tabby queen very close to kitting, darted around a much larger molly and nipped at her paws. Tigerclaw was locked in a fierce tussle with a black warrior while Smallear, Patchpelt, Ashfur, and Whitepelt took turns snapping and snarling at a tortoiseshell that could easily outpace them all. Firepaw knew that Sparrowpelt would be close enough and that Patchpelt was young enough that they would be alright.

The ginger tom caught sight of the only other ginger cat in ThunderClan, a molly named Rosetail that the ghosts spoke highly of. She was one of Bluestar’s closest friends, alongside Lionheart and Goldenflower. It wouldn’t do well to lose any cat, but Bluestar needed all the help she could get after losing two of her friends in Redtail and Oakheart.

Firepaw was briefly astonished as Lionheart threw himself into the air and Bluestar leapt from his back in what was obviously a much-practiced move.

“ _ **Well done.**_ ” The ginger tom heard Adderfang snort.

_I have to get to the kits. Rosetail needs help._

“ _ **Yes we do!**_ ” Adderfang grunted as he heaved with all his might against a huge white tom with black paws. Firepaw crashed full-pelt into a tabby molly twice his size.

He ducked low to the ground and sank his teeth into her leg.

 _Someone use me!_ He wailed as his opponent turned on him with powerful claws and lunged for his throat.

“ _ **What?**_ ” Thrushpelt blurted out as he helped Mousefur flip a dark yellow tom onto his back and sprang away as she bit his shoulder.

_You’re all better than me! You know I’m behind! I can’t fight like this! Use me like Rabbitfoot did!_

“ _ **Redtail is closest to your size!**_ ” Robinwing informed him. “ _ **Hold still!**_ ”

A rush of cold enveloped Firepaw and the ginger apprentice knew no more.


	15. Chapter 15

#  **Fifteen**

Firepaw’s vision didn’t come true entirely. Lionheart, Willowpelt, and their families were alive and intact. The kits were safe in their nests, surrounded by overprotective queens. Rosetail was alive as well, and the ghosts all cheered quietly in relief at the thought that the elder wouldn’t be stuck with the rest of them. He wondered if he’d see any new ShadowClan ghosts at the next Gathering.

There seemed to be only injuries among the ThunderClan cats, and Firepaw wondered if the ShadowClan cats knew about the ghosts like the other two Clans and were also taking precautions. He could only hope, since he had no way of getting to the ShadowClan camp unaided. He thought, not for the first time, that Spottedleaf should have let him be on the patrol to escort her to ShadowClan. He needed to know how many ghosts roamed the territory and what these cats knew of their circumstances. If they weren’t careful, he would be dealing with more ghosts than living cats, and that would not bode well for the ones left behind to figure out why they couldn’t reach their ancestors.

So yes, ThunderClan was very lucky in this battle.

Frostfur wove her way through the crowd, followed by Goldenflower and Brindleface.

“Our kits are safe thanks to Nightpelt and Dawncloud. A ShadowClan warrior tried to steal them from us and those two fought with Rosetail to hold him off.”

“It wasn’t just any ShadowClan warrior, either.” Brindleface meowed encouragingly. “They went up against their own deputy for us. Even if they hadn’t asked for sanctuary, I would consider these cats welcome in ThunderClan.”

“As would I.” Frostfur and Goldenflower chorused.

Dawncloud purred embarrassedly and Nightpelt ducked his head.

“Ashfur helped us fight off what had to be one of their fastest warriors!” Patchpelt crowed. “By the Stars, it was like we couldn’t get a good hold on them!”

The Clan broke into quiet cheers for their ShadowClan guests and Firepaw purred along. It was good to see that these cats weren’t turned away despite all their family had done, both to them and others.

Cats broke into groups and went about their business. Tigerclaw directed the hardier warriors to cleaning up the clearing and checking on the dens while the severely wounded shuffled off to Yellowfang and Ravenpaw. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm eventually stood before their apprentices.

“Well done, all of you.” Bluestar rasped, resting her chin on each cat’s head and licking between their ears. “You fought extremely well, especially given the circumstances.”

“Warriors have to be ready for anything.” Sandpaw mumbled. “But that was kind of scary.”

“My first battle was scary as well, young one. You should ask Sparrowpelt sometimes, he’ll tell you how many times I jumped at my own shadow.” The grey leader chuckled. “I’m sorry you were on your own today.”

“I was training with Whitestorm earlier and we hadn’t been in camp long before the ShadowClan cats came. I wouldn’t have been able to handle another patrol.” Sandpaw offered politely.

“It’s good to acknowledge your limits, but it is my job as leader to keep you all safe and give you the tools to defend yourselves as necessary. Your denmates should have been able to help you. For _that_ , you have my apologies.”

“Thank you, Bluestar.” Sandpaw meowed, surprised.

Whitestorm nudged her encouragingly and Dustpaw pressed his side to hers. Lionheart turned to Firepaw.

“I understand it is you I have to thank for the extra care taken by Bluestar and the rest.” The yellow tom announced solemnly.

Firepaw rolled his eyes and pointed to Greypaw.

“Greypaw is important to me, yes. But StarClan sent you the sign. You told the medicine cats.”

Firepaw snorted and pointed to Greypaw again.

“ _ **He’s trying to thank you, Firepaw. Why refuse that when you saved his life?**_ ” Thrushpelt wondered.

_He should focus on Greypaw. And Frostfur. And his kits. He’s got cats to care for._

“ _ **Do you not count yourself among them?**_ ”

_Why should I? StarClan gave me a message to pass on and I did that._

“ _ **And in doing so, you saved his life. Do cats who lost someone not thank you for helping their kin find their way?**_ ”

_That’s different. He hasn’t lost anyone. I’m not helping him._

“ _ **You’re helping all of us, Firepaw. The entire Clan. All four Clans, actually. Why is it a problem for that to be acknowledged?**_ ”

Firepaw thought about Dustpaw and Sandpaw, how he wished he could tell them all the things Redtail said about them, how guilty he felt that he could see and hear the tortoiseshell but they couldn’t.

“ _ **Oh… oh Firepaw…**_ ”

_It’s one thing to hog the attention of a cat no one can see. It’s different when it’s a living cat. Lionheart should focus on Greypaw and his family. I won’t be the reason Greypaw feels left out._

“ _ **Firepaw, that’s not what’s happening.**_ ”

_Are you sure?_

“ _ **Yes. He’s thanking you. You saved his life. He’s not going to treat you any better than he would Greypaw, or any differently than he would before. If he does, it’s deserved because he feels guilty for getting you hurt.**_ ”

_He doesn’t need to._

“ _ **Neither do you. You haven’t done anything to anyone. You’ve done nothing but help us, Firepaw. There is no reason for you to feel bad right now.**_ ”

_But Greypaw-._

“ _ **Is his apprentice. He will get the care and attention we give to all of our apprentices. Nothing less, likely more.**_ ”

“You doing alright, Firepaw?” Came Greypaw’s cheerful voice. “I asked Bluestar and she said you can eat after the elders. And with the senior warriors, too! So you get to sit with Lionheart and Whitestorm today.”

Firepaw scowled and pointed from Greypaw to Lionheart.

“Me? I’ll sit with Lionheart tomorrow. Apprentices eat with their mentors at least once a half-moon, to talk about how we feel, and training, and how things are going around camp. It’s pretty great, but that’s not what this is. This is because you saved cats today by acting on a sign from StarClan. That’s not something many cats can do. Even a medicine cat gets praised when something like this happens.”

Firepaw tilted his head, contemplating. Greypaw didn’t seem upset about not getting to sit with the senior warriors. In fact, he seemed to be encouraging Firepaw. Not jealous at all, really.

" _ **See?**_ " Thrushpelt grinned smugly.

Firepaw snorted and pushed his head into Greypaw's shoulder.

"Nothing to thank me for, Starshine." Greypaw chirped. "Go on, Bluestar's probably waiting for you."

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Dinner felt like ash on his tongue so Firepaw picked the smallest mouse he could find and scarfed it down as the warriors talked around him.

“I suppose you were too hungry to wait for me to shred your prey?”

It was not Bluestar who spoke, which was surprising because she was the one who usually shredded his prey when she sat with him like this. Longtail stood before him, tail twitching. Firepaw closed his eyes and tried not to picture the cream tabby’s jaws buried in his neck.

“Well, come find me if there’s anything else I can do.”

“ _You’re_ supposed to find _him_.” Someone snapped sharply.

Dustpaw?

The dark brown apprentice scowled before them, his amber eyes were blazing.

“Or did you think the mute cat could yowl every time he needed you?” Sandpaw spat.

What…? Why were they sticking up for him?

Firepaw knew they weren’t on particularly bad terms, but neither of them liked him very much either. Dustpaw was less conflicted about Ravenpaw’s status as a medicine cat and was slowly warming up to the black tom. He hadn’t known about Dustpaw’s complete and utter change of heart until the brown apprentice woke him up asking why Tigerclaw wanted him and Ravenpaw to go to ShadowClan. And now Dustpaw was yelling at Longtail for him in a way that only happened when Bluestar and Lionheart were around to do it. And Sandpaw seemed to be right there with him!

What had changed their minds about him?

“Enough, you three.” came Bluestar’s calm order. Firepaw narrowed his eyes and twitched his ears as he noted an undercurrent of tension in her voice. “Longtail, sit with us. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you need something?”

“We just wanted to make sure Firepaw had what he needed before we turned in for the night.” Sandpaw offered smoothly.

“That’s Longtail’s job.” Tigerclaw growled. “I would hope that a cat so well-trained wouldn’t shove his duties onto two apprentices?”

Firepaw’s eyes went wide.

Now Tigerclaw was standing up for him? What was going on?

The deputy was likely just trying to look good in front of Bluestar, but why choose this method? Was he so callous as to shed friends as easily as he would his winter coat?

“ _ **He killed Redtail.**_ ” Thrushpelt reminded the ginger tom quietly. “ _ **And Longtail is more of a tag-along than a friend.**_ ”

“ _ **So was I.**_ ” Redtail deadpanned. “ _ **If anyone could be considered his friend, I’d pick Whitestorm. Maybe Lionheart.**_ ”

“ _ **Definitely Whitestorm. What about Goldenflower?**_ ” Adderfang wondered.

“ _ **They’re mates, so he wouldn’t want to hurt her, but I doubt they’re very close.**_ ” Robinwing chimed.

“Of course not!” Longtail had snapped. “They did it for themselves, I’m sure. Any young cat would want to treat a denmate well lest they find ants in their nest.”

“A lesson you’d do well to recall. You’ll be sharing a den with Firepaw at some point in your life.” Tigerclaw snorted, a teasing edge to his meow.

“Leave the kit alone, Tigerclaw.” Whitestorm grumbled. “Pretty sure he’s got enough on his paws to last a lifetime. Bluestar punished him well enough without you adding to his troubles.”

“Sure thing.” Tigerclaw snickered before tucking into the squirrel he shared with Goldenflower.

“Hey, Firepaw, c’mere for a mouse’s heartbeat.” A harried voice called. “Yellowfang and the elders want to speak in the medicine den.”

Firepaw glanced up to see Longtail being nudged roughly to his paws by Whitestorm but Greypaw was the one to speak from over by the fern entrance to the medicine clearing. Firepaw looked to Bluestar and the rest, who nodded or flicked their tails as a form of dismissal.

“Best not keep the medicine cat waiting, little flame.” Whitestorm meowed as if he knew something Firepaw didn’t. The ginger apprentice got the feeling that Whitestorm did that quite a lot. Perhaps it was something Sandpaw could shed light on.

Longtail fell into step at Firepaw’s side as they padded over to the clearing.

“Not you.” A new voice snapped at the cream tom when he made to enter the fern tunnel after Firepaw. Dawncloud was the one to hiss at Longtail, and Firepaw couldn’t help but wonder why. Did she know how he got his throat wound?

Longtail scoffed and stormed back to where the senior warriors sat while Firepaw was led further into the medicine den.

“What’s up?” Greypaw asked once everyone was settled in the clearing. That included Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, Greypaw, Dustpaw, Ashfur, Dawncloud, Nightpelt, and Yellowfang.

“The stars have spoken, young ones, and we must learn to listen well.” Yellowfang began.

“As far as we know, something terrible is going to happen in ShadowClan. None of us is sure what or when, but we can bet that Brokenstar is behind it.”

“Why tell us?” Dustpaw asked warily.

“Because we have a job for you.” Ashfur informed them. “Outsiders aren’t much more than kittypets among the Clans, so we won’t have much sway, but if you can convince your mentors to help, maybe keep you close to home for a while, we might have a chance at saving our Clan.”

“What does ShadowClan want from ThunderClan’s camp?” Greypaw wondered.

“Your kits, most likely.” Dawncloud grumbled nervously. “Since he’s killing so many of his own, he attacks other Clans. Takes their territory and their kits. I don’t know why it didn’t work this time… perhaps that was a test?”

“We cannot afford to speculate, dear one.” Ashfur murmured. “I know you fear for the kids, but we must act on what we know.”

“This is all good information, of course… but what do you expect us to do? We can tell our mentors whatever we like, but what will that mean if an entire Clan is after our nursery?” Sandpaw snapped, confused.

“Just that you might have a better reason to stick around the kits, is all. We want you to be on guard. No one expects you to take on a full-grown warrior like you did today. Today shouldn’t have even happened like it did. I don’t… Okay. Sorry. We just wanted the Clan to be safe. And we think that has a better chance of happening if the warriors aren’t alarmed by ShadowClan’s plans.”

“You don’t want them to know.” Dustpaw realized. “You think if we can hang around the kits more, maybe make it part of our chores, the ShadowClan cats will try their plots thinking nothing has changed. But we’ll be able to deter them. We can call the others and still fight the intruders off.”

“Yes.” Nightpelt sighed. “That was the plan. Coming from another’s mouth, it doesn’t sound like a very good one.”

“It… just might work, actually. Maybe if we get our mentors in on this but no one else, the Clan has a chance to keep everyone safe. Especially the kits.”

“Whitestorm and Lionheart can be discreet, if nothing else. But not Darkstripe. Or Tigerclaw.” Sandpaw insisted. “Bluestar would be the most important. Nothing gets done without her approval, so we can’t possibly lie to her.”

“Of course not, little paw, we want to save your kits, not have our throats slashed.”

“That’s the plan we have so far. We must not let this shake the Clan anymore than they already are.”

The apprentices meowed their agreements and filed out of the den one by one. The ShadowClan cats did not join them, and Firepaw supposed someone would ask questions if they did.

Not that anyone had been asking questions about Longtail, save for lately.

“What’d she want?” The cream tabby grumbled. Firepaw shrugged and flicked his tail to the wounds he’d acquired over the course of the day.

“Yeah, sure.” Longtail scuffed. “Convenient.”

What was convenient about talking while being healed after a battle? The majority of the apprentices had been on a wounded patrol and all of them had thrown themselves into battle not long afterward. They’d talked about ShadowClan, sure, but he was also wrapped in herb-soaked cobwebs along with every other cat sharing his den.

“Y’know, Darkstripe was talking to me earlier. Said Dustpaw had been taken on a patrol to ShadowClan.”

Firepaw nodded to confirm the other tom’s words, confused as to where they could possibly be going.

“He doesn’t like that Dustpaw is getting so close to you. Thinks you might sway him to the kittypet lifestyle or some other foxdung.” Longtail laughed bitterly.

 _Darkstripe **probably isn’t the one to worry about**_. Redtail scoffed darkly.

 _ **Considering how far Tigerclaw was willing to go for his own mentor… I’d say never underestimate the power of an apprentice led astray**_ **.** Thrushpelt drawled knowingly.

Firepaw scoffed to show Longtail how ridiculous that sounded.

“Yeah, exactly. He also thinks you’re too soft on the outsiders. Too eager to work with them. And he doesn’t want you to drag Dustpaw into that.”

That… sounded more reasonable, considering the meeting he’d just been part of, but Dustpaw was doing this of his own accord. There was no reason to blame Firepaw for the actions of another cat.

So Firepaw scoffed again.

“I’m just passing on a message.” Longtail grumbled as he followed Firepaw into the apprentice den.

Firepaw flicked his tail to a nest and chirped.

“He’s asking if you want to sleep with us.” Sandpaw mumbled tiredly. “Since you don’t get to be in the warriors’ den anymore.”

_Wait, he doesn’t **what**?_

“ _ **Bluestar ordered him to share your den, remember?**_ ” Adderfang murmured. “ _ **It’s part of his punishment. Taking care of you and tending to your needs since you can’t speak for yourself. He can’t exactly do that from the warriors’ den.**_ ”

Firepaw zoned back in to find Longtail kneading the moss of an empty nest and settling into it.

“Goodnight.” Longtail grumbled. The other apprentices mumbled out sleepy greetings of their own as Firepaw drifted off to sleep.

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is kicking my tail so here's a preview. Any suggestions? I'm thinking the next couple chapters after this has ShadowClan moving forward and ThunderClan being more proactive than reactive thanks to the ShadowClan outcasts' knowledge. Plus maybe a look at how Spottedleaf is faring? Let me know in the comments!**

# Chapter Sixteen Preview

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!”

Tigerclaw’s voice rang low and clear throughout the camp and jolted Firepaw awake. He could see Dustpaw and Greypaw scurrying through the entrance and noted sleepily that Sandpaw was passing him as well.

“It’s pretty early.” The pale ginger molly mumbled as she passed him. “I’ll see if Bluestar won’t mind letting you get some sleep. C’mon, Longtail. Let’s sit outside for now.”

The cream tom snorted but didn’t object, leaving Firepaw alone. The ginger tom crept to the front of the den and twitched his ears to listen better.

“… I am going to appoint cats to stand vigil at her side constantly. No cat is allowed to approach her unless these cats are present, and the vigil will switch cats every two days. Whitestorm, Darkstripe, you two will go first. I’m sure the other mentors are more than capable of including your apprentices in their training plans.”

“Thank you, Tigerclaw, for your loyalty, but since you all expect me to lead you, I must be able to attend to each cat’s needs whether I have warriors to defend me or not. The safety of the Clan is far more important than that of a single member.”

Firepaw noted the apologetic look in her eyes as she said this and decided it was something to puzzle over later.

“ _ ** _ **She’s got to keep the Clan safe, kit. Even at the cost of one life. Even if the cost is her own life. She won’t like it, and she will absolutely regret it, but there’s a reason she couldn’t ask what happened to Oakheart until someone else brought it up.**_**_ ” Redtail informed him quietly.

Firepaw nodded solemnly and listened to the rest of the meeting.

“Next, we must discuss how to aid our ShadowClan companions now that their Clanmates know where they are. Yellowfang has a place with us for as long as she needs it under the medicine cats’ laws, but if we agree to help the others, as I believe we should, we must prepare for outright war.”

“We are in the middle of outright war!” Silverear snapped. “You were always a cautious one, Bluestar, but you must look at the evidence! They came into our camp! They destroyed our dens and food, they tried to steal our kits?! They’ve provoked us one too many times!”

“Provoked us, yes, but if we’re to attack as they did, that would merely cause them to escalate! ThunderClan do not roll over and sheathe our claws but I refuse to lose my entire Clan to some Stars-forsaken tyrant!” She roared. “So. We have insight through Spottedleaf and our ShadowClan companions. We can use that. We will shore up our defenses as we’ve been doing. We’ll train the apprentices in shifts and more rigorously. The next time Spottedleaf comes for herbs from her den, we’ll send a battle patrol and go directly to ShadowClan territory. Until then, we continue on as usual.”

“And if ShadowClan attacks again? If someone tries to sneak into our camp?!” Willowpelt demanded sharply.

“We’re warriors, all. We defend ourselves. But if you think attacking a camp of starving, helpless cats forced to act on a coward’s orders is the right thing to do, keep in mind that Brokenstar trains kittens. Could you honestly put claws to a cat half Dustpaw’s size, even if they have his fighting spirit?”

Willowpelt and some of the other cats in the crowd visibly deflated, and some of them turned to stare at Sandpaw and Firepaw, who crouched in front of their den, or at Greypaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw, who bristled side by side in the middle of the crowd.

“Dismissed.” Bluestar uttered sharply. “Whitestorm, Darkstripe, with me. Our apprentices will remain in camp for the next few days.”

“What for? You just said they needed to train.” Darkstripe insisted.

“They just got the training session of their lives, I’d say.” Whitestorm drawled before Bluestar could speak. The grey molly was absolutely fuming, and the white tom tapped his tail to her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

“Well my apprentice needs to sharpen up, if that’s the case.”

“You’re a kit on Snakerocks and you don’t even know it.” Whitestorm chuckled.

“I earned my warrior name.” Darkstripe snapped.

 _ _And I highly doubt you should have__. Bluestar fought the urge to say, choosing instead to flick her tail towards the camp entrance.

“With me.” She ordered sharply. Darkstripe slunk off in the direction she pointed, completely missing the worried look exchanged by his elders.

* * *

Firepaw woke to another cat’s warmth, which was definitely not right. He was no longer a kitten snuggled up by his mother. He actually hadn’t seen his mother in a few weeks now, and he was more than a little worried by that. He was supposed to meet with her the day after the last Gathering, but with Smudge’s message and everything going on in the forest, he hadn’t been able to. ThunderClan had needed him here. As a fighter more than as a seer, but needed him nonetheless.

So who was trying to smother him into a clump of moss?

He lifted his head and the first thing he noticed though bleary eyes was the absence of almost all the den’s occupants. Greypaw bundled him to one side and when he looked to the other…

“ _ _Sandpaw?__ ” He warbled hopefully. Pain tugged at his throat and the word came out as a warble. “ _ _Sandpaw, that’s you, right?__ ” He asked warily, fur prickling. “ _ _Sandpaw, wake up!__ ”

__Please don’t be Longtail,_ **_**please don’t be Longtail-** _ ** _._ _

The cat beside Firepaw rolled away and the ginger tom blinked hard to clear his vision. These stripes were darker than Sandpaw’s were and the fur was lighter. Firepaw inhaled shakily and backed toward Greypaw.

“ _ _Greypaw!__ ” He tried to call out. “ _ _Greypaw, wake up!__ ”

The grey tabby groaned and popped an eye open.

“You’re standing on my back, Firepaw. What’s wrong?”

“ _ _Longtail’s here!__ ” Firepaw hissed. It came out as a wordless whimper. “ _ _Greypaw, Longtail’s here!__ ”

He finally managed to get to the other side of the round furball that Greypaw had curled into and the grey tom lifted his head.

“You shouldn’t be so close to him.” Greypaw growled. Longtail curled into a tighter ball and his ears twitched. Greypaw rolled his eyes and got to his paws.

“Wake up, fox-dung, Firepaw needs something!” He yowled furiously.

Longtail’s body was up in the air with a loud screech and when he came back down he scrambled to his paws. He fur bushed out like a hedgehog’s and his eyes were wide.

“Go share tongues in the dirtplace, you piece of snakeskin!” Longtail spat.

“Warriors first, Monster-dust. Firepaw woke me up. It’s your job to get what he wants, so go get something!” Greypaw sneered.

Firepaw yelped, terrified, and shook his head when Longtail turned to look at him.

“What’d you wake me up for?” The cream tom grumbled.

Firepaw scurried to the corner of the den and curled himself into a ball.

“ _ ** _ **Firepaw,**_**_ ” A familiar voice called. “ _ ** _ **Firepaw, calm down, little squirrel. It’s okay.**_**_ ” Adderfang was the one speaking and Redtail was snarling at something he couldn't see.

“ _ ** _ **You did this to him, you stained scrap of mouse fur! The least you can do is figure out what he wants!**_**_ ”

“ _ **Come on out, Firepaw, Longtail isn’t going to hurt you.**_ ” Adderfang crooned while his son spat and bristled not too far away.

“ _You don’t know that._ ”

“ _ **Yes, I do. He’s learned his lesson. I wouldn’t be here telling you this if I wasn’t absolutely sure.**_ ”

“Firepaw?” A living voice asked warily. “Firepaw, it’s Mousefur. Can you hear me?”

Firepaw tapped the ground once.

“Okay. I… think that one’s a yes.”

Firepaw tapped again and nodded.

“Good. Can you open your eyes?”

“ _ _Longtail’s here.__ ” He whimpered.

“Longtail can’t hurt you.” Adderfang reminded him gently.

Firepaw gulped loudly and cracked his eyes open to squint at the world around him. He was still in the apprentice den. Mousefur was a few fox-lengths away, just inside the entrance. Greypaw was nowhere in sight. Neither was Longtail.

Firepaw bunched his paws under him and stretched upward, making sure he was steady on his legs before he released the tension in them. He padded forward until he reached Mousefur and touched his nose to her shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Mousefur offered quietly, knowing what the gesture meant. “Have you eaten yet? I don’t know what Bluestar has planned for you, but I’m sure there’s enough time for a squirrel.”

Firepaw liked squirrels. Out of every type of animal on the fresh-kill pile, that was his favorite.

Firepaw looked towards the sky in search of where the sun lay and made a questioning chirp.

“It’s almost sunhigh.” Mousefur offered, correctly guessing what he wanted to know.

Sunhigh?! That means he’s missed training by now! Bluestar was sure to be unimpressed with him.

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


End file.
